


In Days of Coming Snow

by alpha_arietis



Series: Four Seasons (Star Wars) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Women, Bisexual Female Character, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Loss of Parent(s), Mental Instability, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sex Work, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 66,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_arietis/pseuds/alpha_arietis
Summary: [PREQUEL TO WEEKS IN BURNING FIRE]It's been rough during the war for AnakinPadmé couldn't handle the constant campaign's and hiding, so she left, the Jedi Counsel was bearing down on him, and he hadn't had a good vacation in a long while.But, maybe a week in new, neutral planet will do him and his men some good.Right?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Bail Organa
Series: Four Seasons (Star Wars) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755808
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. Pequirnians: People of Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entry in a book stored away in the library of the Jedi Temple giving a summary of who and what the Pequirnian’s are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pequirn arc of this story is almost over, so I figured I would clarify a few things, so it means there will be a double update today

The people of Pequirn have survived on the planet of lava for centuries, using the molten rock to build their civilization from the ground up. 

These people were made by a being called The Sister, who, in an effort to counteract a deed her brother has done, made the people treasure life and creativity. These creations have skin of molten rock and hair of fire, quite literally. Their eyes are made of rubies and horns of bloodstone.

They would have the abilities to recount memories and tell the future through the different arts, giving them incentive to master them and pass them on.

She created their system so peace and prosperity would always be in place, for those with most power would be judged by those they were meant to serve. The people could send them to Myahim, heaven, or Yunjok, hell.

In order to defend the planet from invaders, The Sister created one special Pequirnian who would be unusually talented in these gifts. They would be raised well to prevent corruption and imbalance. They would voice the people’s judgement of those higher up when it was their time to pass. 

Those higher up are Neqs, the representation of light, Tefit, the representation of the dark, and Akof, the inbetween. They are the reincarnations of the very first Pequirnian’s souls, the first ones the Sister made. 

Along with the gifts of memories, Pequirnina’s could control things like fire, lava, and things involving the heat, using it to rearrange their molten skin and change their flaming hair. Most of their control is limited to their bodies, but a few can extend their control to natural occurrences and even man made things like flamethrowers, but man made control hasn’t been seen since General Kane Ibis, who mysteriously died while taking his apprentice on a recon mission. His apprentice, and a handful of Pequirnian’s around the planet can move the magma under the crust and the fire lighting their torches.

They live on the mountain side of volcanoes, and with an ironic twist, their biggest asset is their enemy.


	2. Pequirnians: People of Lava

_Chapter Song: Flesh by Simon Curtis_

"Master, we're landing on Galmus so repairs can be made to the hyperdrive," Ahsoka says gently, peeking through the door to the empty observation room on the cruiser where Anakin stood. He didn't reply, so she decided to walk closer.

"Master?"

"I heard you Snips. I'll be out in a few." She sighs, but takes her leave, reluctantly removing her gaze from him. Ever since him and Senator Amadalla had a big falling out, he would stare out the observation deck for hours on end if there were no battles. Those battles saw a higher success rate, but a higher death rate too. No one brought it up since it seemed like it was changing the tides of war. After a moment, he leaves the deck and joins them on the bridge where Master Po and Captain Rex stand, addressing the soldiers and crew.

"We will be gone by morning, but for now, we will be staying the night here to allow for the engineers to repair the hyperdrive. If you so wish, you may venture into the city, but be back by 0300 hours," Po explains before stepping aside for Rex to give more in depth instructions.

"Skywalker, did you hear all that?" Po asks, getting a nod from the young Jedi in response.

"I did, Master Plo. I'm heading out to find a spot to meditate, I'll be back before sunrise. Ahsoka will stay here with you in case there are droids nearby," Before Ahsoka could debate his decision, he started leaving, Clones saluting him as he left.

"Is this his new normal?" Plo asks the Padawan as the doors shut. Ahsoka sighs and crosses her arms.

"Sadly, yes. I don't know what happened between him and Senator Amidala, but whatever happened has heavily impacted him," Ahsoka explains, her grip on her biceps tightening at the recent depression that has overcome the two.

"Well, young Ahsoka, I believe if it wasn't for you, he would've drifted to the Dark Side by now," Po comforts, but they both knew it would do little to help.

Anakin didn't fully lie to Po and Ahsoka. He was going to meditate, but only for a few minutes. His main goal was to get to town and get laid. Anakin Skywalker had certain energy he needed to expel, and it could only be expelled in a certain way.

It was difficult though, finding a suitable woman. Most of them couldn't handle his aggression, and if they could they didn't enjoy it, so it was a fine line he was walking between defiling the women and worshiping their bodies. He finally found a spot in the marshy woods, and sat down, taking deep breathes before emptying his mind. It was a precaution he took to prevent his emotions from bubbling over. He was already emotional enough as is, he didn't need them to explode in his Padawans face.

Anakin felt the calming tingling encase his body, and he embraced the feeling. It was familiar, warm, comforting. He needed all the comfort he could get. When he felt his heart stabilize, Anakin got up and started heading towards the city, making sure to stay in the shadows.

For the few people he came in contact with, he wiped their memories, trying to leave as little trace as possible, especially when the signs on the building turned more sultry and tacky. When he finally reached the building his contact told him about, an escort company called The Sexy Duck, Anakin has to bite on his hand to keep from laughing. The escorts coming in and out of the building were anything but, yet Anakin knew his version of enticing was different from this planet.

Covering his head, he walks in, making sure no one can see his robes or his face. Once at the counter, the receptionist slides him a booklet.

"Pick which one you want. Closer to the back are the pricier girls," He says absently, reading a magazine. Flipping through, Anakin immediately spots a girl towards the very back of the book. Her skin was a deep maroon, her hair was practically fire, and her eyes were big, framed with thick lashes and showcases pastel pink irises, and on the sides of her head were grand horns. It was only a headshot but Anakin had a gut feeling this would be the one. Sliding to the receptionist a small bag of coins, Anakin points to her headshot, making the man smirk.

"Ah, so Agni is it? Can you afford her though?" He asks, rifling through the bag. Everyone was watching Anakin intently now, wanting to know who this stranger was. Seemingly satisfied the man stows the bag away.

"Room 604," He says, giving him a key card and trying to take a peek under his hood. Freaking out slightly, Anakin subtly raises his hand.

"You won't remember who I am and that I was here," He whispers and almost immediately, the man falls under the trance, repeating Anakin's words dejectedly.

Anakin takes the key card and heads to the elevator, taking it all the way down the sixth floor. The place was almost as tacky as the sign, he noticed; deep pink rugs, burgundy walls with pictures of women all around, fake flowers, the whole kit. It only got worse as he went down, noticing the hallways turning more and more worn down through the clear walls of the elevator.

But for whatever reason, when it stopped at his floor, the place looked elegant and regal, with marble floors and off white walls.

"Probably where they keep the best ones at," He jokes to himself as he tries to find the room. The halls were empty, which worked out for him, but still, make him uneasy. Finally, he finds the room in the corner of the hall. He slides the card and the door swings open, revealing a cream-colored room, a four-poster bed with golden sheets against one wall, an archway to a bathroom opposite it, and a cooler probably filled with alcohol.

Noticing the balcony door, Anakin slowly stalks towards, listening for any warning signs. He sees the wisps of glowing yellow hair and realizes its the woman he booked, Agni.

"Master Jedi, it is an honor," She says gently, turning around as he reaches the balcony doorway. Against the midnight sky, her hair was practically blinding him, but it highlighted her face, even more, proving her to be more beautiful than the headshot.

Her body matched her gorgeous face; smooth, yet refined curves, a muscular abdomen yet, it was still thin, and she had to be no more than five foot five inches, for she just barely reached his chest, even in her heels. Her attire looked like she pulled the galaxy itself and spun it into a fabric, a high waist skirt with slits all the way up to her waist and a skimpy top that barely covered her breasts. Maybe the money was worth it, just by looking at her. His thoughts started going wild before she coughed with amusement.

"My apologies Master Jedi, am I too distracting?" She asks playfully, earning a smile from Anakin. Sensing her mind, he decides she's trustworthy and will not need a mind wipe, so he opens his mouth.

"Far from it Miss Agni. You are the center of my attention," He muses, stepping back to let her in. As she walks by, he is hit by a sudden heat from her body that he finds ironic.

"If I may," She asks after he shuts the balcony door and faces her, placing her hand on his cloaks button delicately. He nods and she removes the cloak with a gentleness he has never seen from a woman in her profession. When her eyes finally lay on him, she freezes, a small hint of color tinting her cheeks, making him smirk.

"My apologies Miss Agni, am I too distracting?" He mocks, earning a huff from her.

"Well, Master Jedi, you have a name for me, but I do not seem to have a name for you," She remarks, resting her weight on one leg, and Anakin can't help but chuckle at the fact that such a small thing has so much sass.

"Anakin, but I think you know what to actually call me," Anakin says lowly, his voice becoming more gravely towards the end. The color reappears on her cheeks and she lets out a squeak when Anakin flips them around, pinning her to the wall. She looked him in the eye, and he could sense that she was giving him her consent to do whatever, but it wasn't enough.

"C'Mon doll face, I need to hear it," He teases, tilting her chin up with his index finger. Their eyes lock and she takes a deep breath.

"Whatever you wish to do to me, you may do it," She declares, her tone not wavering. As beautiful as her body was, it was her confidence in herself that made her as attractive as Anakin found her. She held herself tall and never cowered once since he'd step foot in the room.

"Good," He says lowly, and settling his hands tightly on her waist, he claims her lips, even if it was just for the night. He could tell she was truly in ecstasy. Anakin hadn't held back most, if not the entire night, and she enjoyed every second. Her cries for him were delicious and he had never relished a pain more than the burning, raw scratches on his back and arms.

Agni gave him the deepest relief he'd ever had, and he wished it wasn't just for the night. It was in the wee hours of the morning when they were done, and she was a completely different person.

"Please, stay with me," She whined softly, holding on to him tightly. She was a mess of emotions and Anakin couldn't help but coo.

"You know I can't, now drink up," He tells her gently, holding a cup of, whatever it is she had, to her lips.

"Now, I'm going to clean you up, then I have to go, okay?" He confirms, and she reluctantly let's go. Realizing that the raw heat he thought was just their activities, was actually the girl he had cuddled to his side. Anakin wet a cloth and brought it to her bedside, and as gently as he could, maneuvered her limbs around to clean off the bruised skin.

He wasn't paying attention before, but now, he realized, she never flinched when his bare metal arm touched her. If anything, she leaned towards it. While cleaning, Anakin notices her eyelids drooping and chuckles. He takes the now dirty cloth and tosses it into the laundry basket, heading back to the almost asleep girl and pulls the satin sheets up.

She mumbles in her sleep, turning over and hugging the pillow Anakin put in his place. He smiles gently and dresses himself, trying not to disturb the sleeping woman.

When he is fully dressed, he opens the balcony doors, but in his stupidity realized he was underground; the city scape was a hologram to add to the scene. Sighing, he quietly left the room, but not before leaving a cup and food from the cabinet in the chiller and scribbling a messy note to her for when she woke up. It may be a one night stand, but it doesn't mean he shouldn't look after her. Anakin leaves the same way he came out, wiping their memories as he interacts with them, which wasn't that money thankfully because of the time.

He was still unsure about leaving Agni's memory intact, but he was going with his gut, which was usually right. When he reaches the landed cruiser, still under the guise of meditation, he was let in without hesitation, and he rushed to his room, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep without Po or Ahsoka catching him.

When Alinta woke up, she didn't feel sticky and disgusting as she normally did when she had her outings. It felt horrible, but how else was she supposed to feel comfortable in her sexuality?

Feeling the satin sheets over her for once, she launches up, all feelings of grogginess leaving her. Why is she clean, why was she properly tucked it, and did she happen to meet with a women? Because with her experience of men, they don't do that. Sliding out of bed, she felt a delectable ache in her legs and arms and realized she'd been bruised, but the open container of ointment on the bedside said that those were cared for as well.

Stretching tenderly, Alinta walks to the bathroom and looks in the mirror to see if there were any marks that she would have to cover. To her relief, they were all on her inner thighs or close to her nipples, which she could hide easily with her clothing. She takes the folded robe (which before was in a rumpled pile in the corner), and heads to the counter to get coffee, where instead, she finds a note scribbled in a messy yet elegant hand writing.

_Agni,_

_I must admit, I sort've wished it could've gone longer, but I must return to work. I am a gentleman though, so I chilled whatever it is you had a gallon of as well as food I thought you'd be able to eat. I also tried to help heal your bruises faster. Sorry about those. I was going to wipe your memory but I trust in you to keep it a secret, as I will._

_Yours Truly, Anakin_

It was a heartfelt note, albeit a bit, curt, but she felt the kind intent it had. Remembering he mentioned drinks and food, she opened the chiller to find the items and couldn't help but laugh.

"You must know nothing about my race," She muses softly, pulling out the drinks which instantly warm as soon as they touch her flesh. The food, a simple sandwich, becomes warm and the cheese melts when she picks it up, and she can't help but smile at his attempt at kindness. After eating and drinking, she changes into her clothes that were stored under the bed, tucking the celestial fabrics into a travel sack that she slings over her shoulder. Alinta leaves the room, and the building with the twin suns rising. It wasn't warm, but it was more pleasant to her than the artificial lighting of the room.

She sneaks into a back ally near the escort building and follows it to the edge of the city, avoiding all interactions with life forms, which wasn't that hard at that time of the day. The indigenous life of the planet was nocturnal, so the rising sun was a deterrent from going outside. Reaching the edge, she sees her personal ship was still intact and rushes towards it. Once she's inside, she tosses her sack into the little cabin and heads to the cockpit, starting up the ship and checking the radar.

"Shit, they're still here," She curses, noticing the Republic fleet still in orbit. Taking a moment to think, she finally starts to lift off, watching the radar and the skies for Republic ships.

 _Don't lead them home_ , she thinks repetitively as she weaves in and out of the outgoing ships. Tense, she shuts her eyes to try and calm herself, only to see memories of the night before; the Jedi running his hands down her body, scraping teeth against the skin on her neck.

Startled, she accidentally veers the ship a bit too close to the cargo ship next to her, earning her a horn and a flush of embarrassment.

"Damn Jedi," She hisses, speeding up to get away from the angry pilot. She notices the cruisers moving further away, opposite the direction she was going and sighs in relief.

Alinta then makes her way out of the stream of ships and plugs in a few coordinates, hoping to get home before the end of a very long night.


	3. Hide Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you’re a General, huh Agni?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos! If requested, I will post the art Ive some of Alinta, but you can find it on my instagram, @delta_arietis3

Laying in his quarters, all Anakin could think about was Agni. It had been weeks since they slept together and weeks since his last release, so all he could think about was the warmth of her skin and the neediness of her cries.

He was supposed to be sleeping but his mind was too restless to even think of taking a nap. All he could think about was her, and it was getting to the point of being annoying. He was constantly distracted, and with the cruisers being close to Sepratist territory, it was dangerous being this distracted, even with two other Jedi and a more than capable Padawan with him. 

Deciding he was more useful awake and on deck, Anakin leaves his quarters and heads to the bridge where the Admiral and Obi Wan stand, talking worridly with some of the technicians running about. 

“What’s going on?” He asks, startling the both of them.

“Anakin, I thought you called it a night?” Obi Wan asks him, moving over a little to allow Anakin to stand with them.

“Can’t sleep, figured I’d be more useful here. So, gonna tell me what the fuse is about?” He asks again, crossing his arms.

“Well, General Skywalker, our scanners and navigation tools aren’t responding correctly and we believe it’s intereference from a nearby planet,” The Admiral answers, showing him the readings of diagnostics they ran. “If we don’t get them working soon, we may be ambushed by Sepratist fleets,” The Admiral says with worry as another crew member comes up to show him another test. 

“So we’re sitting ducks right now,” Anakin summarizes and Obi Wan nods in agreement.

“That’s right, so we may have to land the entire fleet until we can get everything working, but the only place to land is the planet that’s causing the interference in the first place, and we don’t know if it’s Republic aligned or Sepratist,” Obi Wan explains and his gut starts to churn.

“I’ll take a few pilots out and we’ll try to be an early warning system if Sepratists do come after us,” Anakin decides but Obi Wan shakes his head. 

“As good idea as that is, the intereference may disable our communication devices too. We can’t risk you going out too far with no way to contact you,” Obi Wan debunks which just earns a huff from his friend.

“Sir! We have ships coming out of hyperspace!” A clone alerts and all three men turn to the visor. A Sepratist cruiser and two battleships appear and start to open fire.

“Move all shields to the front!” The Admiral commands, but he’s too late. The cruiser shakes violently as a ray hits the front of the ship.

“Admiral! We lost communication to the rest of the ship!” A clone reports and Anakin curses. 

“I’m going to wake up Ahsoka and Po. We need help,” He says and almost instantly the both of them appear in the door.

“What’s happening?” Ahsoka asks frantically.

“It appears we’re under attack,” Po answers in his usual calm demeanor. “We have to figure something out or we’ll be decimated,” He tells them.

“Sir! More ships coming out of hyperspace!” A crewmember yells and all of them turn to the visor to see unfamiliar ships coming out and open firing on the Sepratists.

“Admiral, use this chance to land on the planet. The faster we’re on the ground the safer everyone will be,” Po demands and the Admiral nods, relaying orders to his crew. “Obi Wan, you, Anakin, and Ahsoka should let the crew know whats going on and to prepare for landing,” Po suggests and the three of them nod, taking off down the hall.

They tell commanders to do the same thing, and soon the halls are bustling with people tying loose objects down and moving the non essential crewmembers into rooms to clear hallways. The three of them then make their way back to the bridge where the observe the battle moving further above them.

“They’re doing major damage to the Sepratists,” Ahsoka says in awe and Obi Wan hums in agreement.

“Now lets just hope they don’t do the same to us,” He wishes and Anakin’s gut says that they’ll be far from aggressive to them.

“General! Republic and Sepratist ships are near the planet!” A messenger yells out, barging into the throne room. Alinta, who was talking to Queen Helias and Prince Orionis, whipped around with a snarl. 

“Send in the smallest fleet we have. Deal with the Sepratists first, they’re more of a threat than the Republic,” She commands, marching out of the throne room. Lower level soldiers flock to her, asking her for instructions.

"Get the shields up and escort the Queen and Prince to the Crater, y'know, standard protocol?" She snaps at them. They flinch and scamper off, calling soldiers even lower in rank to finish out the orders.

"General, the Republic cruiser is landing. We believe that they're trying to repair their com and navi systems," A captain tells her, trying to keep pace with her as she makes her way to the observation deck.

"I want the 1st Branch ready to go. We will be meeting them in the fields. Make sure the filter is on so the don't see the city," She demand and he just salutes and runs off. After a moment of looking at the descending ship, she pats her waist band where an assortment of weapons are holstered, including a weapon she pried from the cold dead hands of a long forgotten peace keeper.

The landing was rough as the ground was rugged with ash and plants. Nothing was broken and no one got hurt though, so it was a win in some forms. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan along with a handful of the 501st went outside to scout while Plo and Anakin tried to contact the Council.

“Anakin, it is useless trying until the technicians have found a way to block out the interference,” Plo tries to reason but Anakin just huffs. 

“With all due respect Master Plo, I am fully aware it doesn’t work, but I figured if we’re at least trying to establish communication, our signal will get picked up by someone-”

“And that someone may be Sepratists. Anakin, we should be focusing on cooling the ship down before everyone overheats, that way the technicians can work on fixing the communications,” Plo explains, placing a comforting hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“I know you want to get the 501st back home Anakin, but if we rush things we could stay stranded here longer than needed,” He comforts and in all honesty, he was right. Anakin wanted to get Rex and his men back home so they can live a little longer, a little happier. In a war like this, where his men can be so easily replaced, he wants to show them a little humanity, a little care, so they feel like real people, not clones.

“General Skywalker! An army is approaching from the volcano!” A clone storms in, voice frantic. Anakin and Plo rush out to see the entire legion readying guns and finding cover as the sound of snares and heavy feet resonate.

The planet had a constant sunset from the volcano that seemed to never disappear on the horizon, ash covered the ground inch thick, but albeit all that, there was plant life everywhere. The trees had dark wood with the leaves ranging from the brightest of yellows to the darkest reds with animal life of all colors hopping around. The only downside being the sweltering heat, which was compairable to that of Mustafar, and they weren’t even near the volcano.

“What’s going on?” Obi-Wan asks, arriving with his patrol.

“Army is approaching,” Anakin says shortly, activating his lightsaber. The army came over the horizon and the first thing everyone noticed was what looked like fire on their heads. What was supposed to be hair was glowing and moving like flames, and it looked all to familiar to Anakin.

_ He wrapped the strangely hot hair around his metal hand, pulling down and getting her head to look at him. Her pink eyes were glazed over and drool slowly spilling out of her mouth. _

_ Agni was out of it in the best possible way, her legs shaking and her entire body limp in his arms. _

Snapping out of it, his grip tightens as he realizes this is where she comes from, and that she may be in this army he’s about to take on, and he doesn’t even know why he cares so much about her.

Alinta was nervous. They never had to march out the 1st Legion like this. Usually it was one of the lower legions that were marched to scare away trespassers, but something in her gut told her they needed the 1st. 

The drummers that played a two-four beat were a tradition, but it didn’t make them any less warriors, but only the commanding officers knew that, and they were marching behind her. Alinta was at the forefront of the legion, and she tended when she saw the top of a Republic cruiser appear on the horizon. She signals for the beat to slow and almost instantly, the legion slows down with the beat. She again raises her hand and signals for the sharpshooters to keep an eye out, all while watching the distance as the cruiser starts to loom larger. 

Within a few steps, she saw the white suits of Clone Troops and the beige robes of the Jedi, but two figures blended in with the background. Alinta figured one of them was Plo-Koon, a Jedi she has encountered many a time in her little vacation throughout the galaxy, but she can barely make out the chocolate mop on the others head. It seemed familiar to her and her gut churned with warning.

It wasn’t until she got closer she could make out the facial structure of the one and only Anakin Skywalker, the man she laid with not that long ago. Her body heats up at the memory and she can feel the ghost of his hands and his teeth, as well as tingling where his marks once laid.

She saw the Clones readying their weapons and she can’t help but smirk at their uneasiness at the situation. If they decide to open fire, she prays that their souls are guided safely to Myanhim because Neqs knows that it’ll be a bloodbath.

When they approached, she saw that Anakin had stiffened up, a faint blush coating his cheeks, it struck her that he might remember her and it made her heart stop. Everything she worked so hard for could be ruined just by him saying out loud how they met. Then, at the same time, she thought she could ruin him too. Jedi weren’t supposed to have relationships, right? So laying with a prostitute was considered a relationship, right?

It only eased her heart slightly.

When the faces of all the Jedi could be made out clearly, she signals her troops to stop marching. They tread time for a few seconds before standing at attention, the ash that rose slightly drifting down lazily.

“Trespassers, state your business,” Alinta commands, two strikes of the snare echoing right after.

“We are here on an emergency landing to make repairs on our ship. Once it is done we will leave,” Plo-Koon says, his intent on peace evident in his voice. But Alinta couldn’t let them go. 

“How do we know you are not signaling a Republic fleet to come to our planet?” She asks, hand going to her belt and wrapping her fingers around one of her weapons. The Jedi noticed, thankfully, and tensed, hands nearing their own.

“Because I think you know ships near this planet have communication interference,” Obi-Wan analyzes and she mentally curses. 

“That still doesn’t mean you could have a tracker on your ship,” She says snarkily and the Togruta girl steps forward.

“You can't speak to Master Obi-Wan like that!” She scolds, but the step forward already had the captains aiming their guns at her. 

“Don’t you dare speak to the General like that! Step back child!” One of them commands, but it only serves to make the Togruta angrier. 

“You can’t tell me what to do! And I’m not a child!” She exclaims, hands clenched into fists, but Skywalker's arm shoots out and holds her from going further. 

“Ahsoka, go back on the ship and cool off. You’re making matters worse,” He tells her lowly, and with a grunt, she marches back into the cruiser. The voice sent chills down her spine but she keeps her face stoic and her body strong.

“I apologize for my Padawan, General. She spoke out of turn and it is my fault-”

“You cannot control the actions of another. The fact you had the sense to reign the girl in before she went out of line is grateful,” Alinta says cooly, turning her cold gaze from Anakin to the other two Jedi.

“I believe you understand why we are so hostile. We do not want any part of this war and I will lay down my life to keep my people safe, so if it takes us battling here and now to get that message to the Republic, I will gladly do so,” She declares, the snares echoing again, and the sound of weapons being charged resonate in the field. 

“We are not here to recruit you into the Senate, General, we merely want to fix our ship and get our men home,” Obi-Wan states again and as soon as he states it, Plo-Koon tosses his saber into the space between the two forces.

“Master, what are you doing?” Anakin hisses as Plo-Koon raises his hands.

“Showing them I mean no harm and that I do not wish to fight,” He responds, to which Alinta eases up slightly. Obi-Wan follows suit but Anakin doesn’t give.

“I’m not giving up my lightsaber. What if they attack us?” He tries to reason with them.

“They won’t Anakin. They are merely trying to protect their people. If we lay down our weapons, they may even help us get home,” Obi-Wan argues but motions for a clone in orange to come close.

“Get Ahsoka and have her do the same as us,” He tells the Clone lowly and Alinta tenses again. The girl was a menace and if she lashes out, all Yunjok will break loose.

The clone leaves and comes back a minute later with an angry Togruta. 

“I can’t believe this,” She mumbles, but follows suit. Skywalker takes a breath to speak but Alinta hears a faint voice coming from afar. She raises her hand and turns away from the cruiser where the sound came from.

“Keep the Jedi here,” She orders her captains, and they nod, stepping forward.

“What-”

“Shut it Jedi,” A captain interrupts Obi-Wan. He glowers at him but doesn’t do anything as Alinta moves closer to where she heard the voice. She hears it again and pulls the saber from her belt, not igniting it yet.

After reaching the top of an ash dune, she freezes.

A pod of droids was at the base, droid’s climbing out and trying to rearrange themselves.

Turning to face her troops, she frantically signals, turning around occasionally to keep watch of the droids to make sure they haven’t seen her yet. She sees the rustling of a small squadron getting ready to help her and the commotion the Republicans were making. She’s about to signal again when a gun is fired, just barely missing her horn.

“Up there! Get her!” She ducks as more droids fire at her, the sound of feet resounding as her captains come to help her. 

_ I didn’t become General for nothing _ , she thinks ironically and ignites the saber. Taking a breath, she hops over the top of the dune and slides down, raising her body temperature as she goes. When she reaches the bottom, she slices the necks of the three closest to her before deflecting the shots that were being fired. She kicks up ash, causing a panic among them and runs straight through the cloud, decapitating the droids around and using one of their bodies as a shield to make her way around to the other droids.

A handful were still climbing out of the pod and she realized she wouldn’t be able to take them on by herself. Cutting off the heads of the other droids, she hears a gun being fired and braces for impact, but it never comes.

“So you’re a General, huh Agni?” Anakin muses, deflecting the other shots that were being fired.

“Could say the same about you Skywalker,” She replies, taking a gun from one of the fallen droids and shooting a few of them dead in the head. “But my names’ not Agni, dearest Anakin,” She lilts, noticing a droid coming behind the both of them. Dropping the temperature of her body and focusing it on her free hand, she runs to the droid and wraps her hand around its neck, melting the wires and killing the droid. She throws the heated droid head to the side as Anakin stares at her in slight shock.

“It’s Alinta,” She finishes just as her captains slide down the dune and take out the remaining droids.


	4. Facts of Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He really does make me question his intelligence sometimes. He conveniently left that part out,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to see art of Alinta?

When the dust finally cleared, Alinta switched into her protective mode, realizing what could possibly happen.

“Strip the pod bare! Demolish the droids! Make sure there is no technology left operational!” She commands the captains and the soldiers starting to file in. The captains relay orders through their ear links. 

“Skywalker, come with me,” Alinta tells him, marching out of the salvage site and heading to the cruiser. She saw the other Jedi coming so before they arrived, or at the very least tell what they were doing, she grabs the front of his robes and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Startled, he stutters, cheeks slightly red.

“That was for your timing,” She says softly, and leans in for another. He starts leaning in too, but she backhands him, sending the Jedi stumbling.

“That was for bringing the droids to this planet,” She shouts, feeling burning tears well up. Taking a deep breath, she calms herself as the Jedi meet up with them and Anakin collects himself.

“What happened to you?” Ahsoka asks and Anakin shoots her a look before answering.

“I got what I deserve,” He says simply. “So what’s the plan General? Are we allowed to leave or what?” He asks her and three sets of eyes turn to her expectantly.

“That is up to Queen Helias to decide. She may decide to allow you to leave, or to even fix your ship for you, but either way, you will have to come to the city with us,” Alinta informs and motions for them to follow her. 

“You won’t be able to bring weapons into the city. Only Royal Guardsmen can, but we can stop by the barracks so you can leave your weapons there,” She explains and when they get back to the legion, she asks one of them to get a bag.

“What? You mean our lightsabers too?” Ahsoka asks and Plo-Koon nods. 

“We will follow your traditions. How long, if your queen approves of aid, will we be here?” Plo-Koon asks, giving Ahsoka a look to stay quiet. The messenger comes back with a bag and she takes it from him, rummaging through it.

“Anywhere from a fifth of a rotation to a rotation,” She tells the Jedi and hands them a tube. “When we get to the barracks there will be a change of clothes for your men since they will have to take off their armor. Those tubes contain pills that will allow your bodies to tolerate the heat until we get you into proper clothes. You will have to take it every two hours until then, but we shouldn’t be that long. Make sure all your men take it or they’ll boil to death,” She explains to them before whistling which makes all of her men turn their heads to her and stop what they’re doing.

“We will be making a stop a Lakyg before heading straight to Bul to allow the Republic to get clothes and drop their weapons, so start packing equipment. Captain Hephae, take your men and head off now. Let Her Majesty know we have visitors and prep the guest wing,” Alinta orders, still leaving the Jedi puzzled. 

“General, pardon my stupidity, but why do we need these?” Obi-Wan asks, ironically wiping sweat from his brow at the heat.

“Call me Alinta. Only my soldiers call me general, and it’s because we’re going there,” She says, pointing to the volcano, earning a choke from Anakin. 

“Why?” He asks, Ahsoka patting his back as he coughs it out.

“Because that’s where we live? Get those pills to your men, we leave in five,” She instructs, heading back to her legion, trying to dampen the uneasiness in her stomach.

She was barely in anything. He has seen Jedi wear as little as her but he still finds it unsettling warriors can wear so little armor.

It took everything not to stare.

The kiss already threw him for a loop and he didn’t need to be anymore out of it than necessary. 

Absently swallowing the pill, he heads over to Rex who was trying to dodge Alinta’s soldiers as they moved dismantled parts to pile away from their ship. He feels the temperature drop, and it gets to be even chilly by the time he meets up with his Commander

“General, what’s going on?” Rex asks, flustered at everything for once.

“Make sure your men take one of these pills, it’ll help regulate the heat. They’re taking us to see their Queen so we can get help making repairs,” Anakin explains to him, giving him the tube before running off to find Alinta.

He finds her on the desolate side of the cruiser, eyes closed and breathing deeply. He comes up behind her as quietly as possible, but she still knew he was there.

“If the Queen grants you asylum until the cruiser is fixed, I hope you know that our customs must be followed,” She says softly, motioning for him to stand beside her. He does so and looks at the perpetual sunset with her.

“All of us will, Alinta, you have my word,” She nods and turns to him.

“I hope you understand why I must be so distant. It is nice to finally meet the man who pleasured me well,” Her sentence cracks in a laugh, and Anakin can’t help but laugh too. “But that was before, and now my people need Alinta, no Agni,” She continues and smiles at him, “Yet, I still wish to extend this invite; you all have just so happened to land here during a celebration of my people. You, the other Jedi, and your soldiers are more than welcome to participate if you stay,” Alinta explains to him, her voice going soft and her eyes hopeful. It was adorable, Anakin had to admit, but for all he knew it could be a sacrificial event and they were the sacrifices.

“What do you all do at the ceremony?” He asks as they start to walk to the troops.

“The first couple of days is making offerings to our dead to help them leave this world and go to either Myahim or Yunjok. Today is the final day of that. The next few days are dancing and parties, and on the final day, the Crown holds a gala, and that’s when the few of us who haven’t found our Tefit or Neqs find them,” She explains to him, the last stragglers of soldiers getting into their formation.

“I will talk it over with my men. Thank you for the invitation General Alinta,” He says, putting on a formal face as he goes to the back to join with his men. He couldn’t help but notice her uneasiness around him and it disturbed him a fair bit. He didn’t know what he did, but he knew he needed to take his time.

The funny thing was, he barely knew the first thing about this woman, and he already wanted to be a part of her life.

The march to the barracks barely took more than twenty minutes, and Anakin was thankful she gave them all those pills. It felt lukewarm, here in the area surrounding the barracks, which told him he probably would’ve passed out from the heat without the pills.

When they stepped foot into the barracks, they split into two groups, the natives going to one room, and the clones going to another. In their room, they saw one of the captains standing on a bench, looking bored and irritated.

“Listen up. The General decided to bring you all to the Queen to get asylum. This means you will be going to Bul, which is on the volcano. You cannot bring weapons or wear your armor in the city, so we will provide storage space and clothes. The clothes will regulate your temperature and allow you to speak with the civilians through a universal translator,” He explains, droning and pacing.

“We are also in the middle of a sacred celebration, so you cannot invoke any sort of violence. If you do, you will be arrested and sent back to your ship and all aid the Queen may provide will be revoked. The General wanted me to give you all one of these,” He says irritably, holding up a little obsidian card with an engravement on it. “This will allow you access to all stores and your fees will be paid by the General herself until the Queen makes her decision,” He explains as the cards are passed around. “We will see you when you are done dressing yourselves,” The captain finishes, hastily leaving the room to get away from them, and the room suddenly erupts in chatter before Anakin steps up on the bench.

“Just a quick thing for you men. Think of this like a vacation in a way. General Alinta has extended her personal invite to everyone in the 501st Legion to participate in the ceremony, so enjoy. This may be a war but you all have worked hard for a few days off,” He says quickly before jumping down to join them in getting dressed.

Alinta had to admit that the Republicans were very attractive in her peoples traditional clothes.

She may or may not be biased towards shirtless well built men, but what can she say? She has good tastes.

Alinta herself won’t be donning her traditional garb until the final day, and for that she is thankful for, but for now, she needed to keep her head out of the gutter and in the moment. 

She could hear them complaining in the back and her own men snickering at their remarks, but it was still a way away from the lifts to take them to Bul, but when she heard the pattering of feet, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Alinta,” Anakin greets, grinning big on his face as he joins her side.

“Anakin,” She greets with a smile just as big, and they walk in silence for a few seconds before he nudges her.

“So how much longer till we get wherever we’re going?” He asks her, to which she just smiles bigger.

“Any time now. We passed Sun Rock a little bit back so the entrance is just ahead,” She explains and Anakin nods, satisfied with the answer.

“How did you get that lightsaber?” Anakin asks her after a little bit, and a sullen look comes over her face.

“It’s a long story, but to sum it up, we had a traitor, I dueled her, I won, my reward was her weapons,” She says quietly, a signal she didn’t want to keep talking, and Anakin didn’t force her. 

They approached a small shack and Alinta nods to the General beside her.

“We’re here if you want to tell your men,” She says, but it sounded more like a command, no longer wanting Anakin’s presence after the question he asked her. He takes the hint and jogs to the back where his men stand. Alinta grabs a controller from her belt and presses a button, the shack and scenery behind it glitching and fading to reveal a transportation hub made out of a white material that glowed in the oncoming night. The hub was massive; had all sorts of starships and land vehicles as well as two tubes that came out the top and went up the mountain side where a city and palace made of the same material lay welcoming. She heard the sounds of relief from her soldiers as once again, they came home to a pristine city.

Guiding everyone in, her soldiers automatically take the lifts up, knowing how to fasten their feet to the bottom of it. Once all of them were up she motions for the Republicans to watch her.

“Here’s how you use the lifts around the city,” She says loudly, getting in one herself and typing in a stall code.

“Press the lock button on the console to magnetize the platform. The shoes provided will instantly lock to the bottom, so if by any chance the lift starts to sway, you won’t fall,” She tries to get out to prove her point but can't even pick her feet up an inch. “Next, you will want to select ‘cliff side’ as your destination. This will take you to the palace courtyard. Do not select anything else as you will get lost. I will see you all later,” She says before removing the stall code and getting carried up the mountain side to wherever she input.

“So I’m guessing the troops are supposed to roam the city and get a haircut while we speak to the queen about our predicament,” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin shrugs.

“My guess is as good as yours, but we just have to roll with it,” Anakin says, stepping on to the lift and following her instructions. “The men will be fine Obi-Wan. I think some of them will enjoy the little trip,” He says as the lift starts to move up. 

“Oh yeah, while you are in town, get a nice suit and mask boy’s. We have a gala to attend soon,” He calls out, earning a look from his Padiwan and Master.

“He really does make me question his intelligence sometimes. He conveniently left that part out,” Obi-Wan remarks and Ahsoka just sighs. 

“That sounds like him. He probably would’ve told the day of,” She adds on, but Plo just chuckles.

“He is an interesting one.”


	5. Bonds of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t be. That grittiness, that doubt, that will save your life. Don’t trust me when you’ve only been here a day child,”

She always felt inferior to the queen in her appearance, so without fail, whenever she stood beside the queen, she tried to make her body look curvier, more appealing, even though she knew she was more attractive due to her youth.

“Alinta, thank you for dressing in your court attire. I understand how much you don’t like having your hair up, but it is much appreciated,” Quen Helia thanks her as her son runs in apologizing, taking the seat to her left. Orionis’ seat was much more grand than Alinta’s, mainly because it was the King’s, but ever since his passing, Orionis has become more of a king, and Alinta, more of a princess.

It was technically the procession of power; if Helia  _ and  _ Orionis passed, the crown would go to Alinta, but she’d rather not think about it. To her, Helia was a mother, and Orionis her brother. The thought of them leaving was painful for her.

Looking at Helia, she felt a pang of pride at the display of her natural form; the eyes were amber, not a shade of pink or red like Orionis and Alinta, and the pupils were slits framed by unnaturally long lashes with her marks on full display. She didn’t display the full look though, as that was saved for the final day of celebration, when the new Neqs and Tefit were named, but it still was a show of pride and joy in her people, and it made Alinta feel more confident, especially regarding the marks.

A low level politician came in to talk to the queen, and Alinta zoned out, only slightly aware of his gaze on her chest, which she proudly displayed in the dress she donned. It made her uncomfortable but it wasn’t the first time one of them looked at her like a prize.

After he left, Orionis burst out laughing.

“What is the meaning of this?” Helia asks, startled by his sudden outburst. Orionis wheezes before righting himself again.

“I’m sorry, but, Ali zoned out while he was checking her out, and the look on his face when she didn’t acknowledge him was priceless!” He squeezes out in between fits of laughter. Helia coughs to cover up a chuckle and it brings a small splotch of color to her cheeks.

“Ah, Alinta, you don’t have to be so stoic in the throne room,” Helia teases, giving the woman a loving look as she adjusts the pearls on her horns.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, I just don’t want to risk saying something that may tarnish your name,” She says formally, mocking what the elder politicians would say, earning a full blown laugh from the queen. Orionis joins in before he takes a look at Alinta, doing a double take.

“Hey Ali, your cheek marks, bring them back. You’re pretty with them,” He says softly, noticing that she dissipated them in embarrassment. Heading his word, she slowly brought them forth as they recollected themselves, waiting for the Jedi to appear.

When Anakin step foot into the palace, he wasn’t expecting the elegance of it, and from the sounds of it, neither did his companions. 

Guards escorted them through the hall, which wasn’t that long a distance, to the throne room where three beautiful people sat.

To the right, was a teenager, handsome as can be, with the same fire hair, deep red eyes, almost an ingrained genuine smile, and a very casual but formal shirt and slacks. Pearls wrapped around his horns and his muscles were built enough to make him look strong, but not enough to be buff.

The woman in the middle bore an elaborate onyx crown, and had that aged beauty that only some women could pull off. Her hair was half up, half down, and was long. It flowed over her shoulders and seemed to move like magma, but Anakin couldn’t be sure if it was or not, and her horns were heavily decorated with pearls and jewels. Her eyes were a crystalline amber, which seemed glow, and her pupils were cat-like, giving off an aggressive aura. Her lips were full, but not plump, and were a deep red, more saturated than her skin. Her dress though, was white, and loosely hung to her body. Both her and the boy had marks on their upper body that looked similar to Alinta’s.

On the left, was Alinta herself, with her hair up in a small gold crown, pearls dangling from her horns and her body confined to a very form fitting dark pink dress. She had marks on her cheeks and upper body that seemed to glow with her hair and her lips were a similar color to the woman in the middle, only richer.

The man and the oldest woman sat on ornate chairs made of the purple-black glass known as obsidian, while Alinta sat on a less decorative chair made from the glowing white material.

It took a few seconds to realize it was the queen before Obi-Wan and Plo knelt, Ahsoka and Anakin followed.

“You are in the presence of Queen Helia Jara and Crown Prince Orionis Jara. Please remember that when addressing the Royal Family, if anything comes as untoward you will be escorted off the mountain side or executed. You may begin,” Alinta declares, her voice professional and emotionless.

“Your Majesty, we have come to request help with repairs to our ship. We were passing through the system on our way back home to Coruscant and our navigation and communication systems stopped working. We do not have any intentions to bring your people to the Republic Senate as General Alinta has made it clear you are staying neutral already. All we request is a place to stay and help rebuild our systems so we may safely jump home,” Obi-Wan pleads, not looking up. There’s silence for a moment before Helia speaks.

“Jedi Master’s Plo-Kloon and Obi-Wan Kenobi, please stand,” Queen Helia commands gently, and the two men stand. 

“First and foremost, I must thank you both. You may not remember, but you have saved my son and I on a political voyage to Naboo. I never had the chance to thank you both,” She says softly, a faint smile gracing her face.

“But I must also scold all four of you. You brought droids to our planet, and even though you helped eradicate them, it is a horrible thing to have done, whether you meant to or not, and for that alone I could have you all escorted back into orbit with no help,” She snarls, nails grating on the arm of her chair.

Everyone tenses, scared of what she could say. Ahsoka digs her nails into her palms to keep from bursting out and Anakin tries not to look up, scared he may catch Alinta’s eyes.

“I won’t though,” Helia says finally, and everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

“Not only have you saved my life, but according to General Alinta, Jedi Knight Skywalker has saved hers as well. I cannot overlook three good deeds over one bad one,” She says and Anakin felt like cheering.

“We will assist you in rebuilding your ship and provide you and your troops the guest wing of the palace until it is done. On top of that, due to your respect of our neutrality, Master Obi-Wan, we will consider joining the Republic Senate, or at least being a safe haven for your troops should you need sudden retreat, but it all depends on your conduct here during the ceremony,” Queen Helia outlines, and Obi-Wan finally looks at her, bowing.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” He says, voice full of gratitude, and Helia smiles at him. 

“We may be neutral, but that doesn’t mean we don't overlook those that genuinely need help. I give you my word no technology will be removed from your ship. Guards, send for the engineers and show our guests to the wing. Round up their troops  _ only  _ to show them where they will be staying. There will be a pamphlet in your rooms guiding you on our festival. I will see you all at dinner,” Helia orders and nods to the Jedi.

“From now on, please call me Helia. We are friends while you are here.”

It had been hours since the Jedi were escorted to their rooms and only half an hour since lunch, and Alinta was walking around with Orionis, laughing and messing around.

“So, Skywalker huh?” He teases, making a child's impression of a kissing face at her before running away, laughing.

“Shut up! It was a one time thing, and you know what would happen if your mom found out,” She cries out, her voice slowly getting quieter as unease sets in. Orionis notices and jogs back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“I know, I know. There’s other things that's scaring you,” He says and before she could glare at him he continues, “To me you're an open book. You're scared of things and that's okay, but that doesn’t mean you should completely shut him out while he’s here. Let’s be real, he’s a fine piece of meat- ow!” Orionis shouts, having just been punched by Alinta. “That hurt!” He pouts and she just laughs at him.

“You’re right, but why even bet on the chance he feels the same? We already know what’s going to happen; he gets his ship fixed, we, ‘kindle our passionate love’, then he leaves. I have a better chance at  _ not  _ dying in battle,” She says satirically, and it makes Orionis pause. 

“You right, but at least be friends with him. He looks as interested in you as you are him,” He says suggestively and Alinta can’t help but snicker.

“Enough about my love life. You and Captain Hyun, huh?” She inquires, winking at him. His cheeks ignite and he starts stuttering, making Alinta laugh. She feels eyes on her and tenses slightly but keeps it on the edge of her mind.

“It’s not like that!” He argues as they enter the gardens, the flowers somehow blossoming in the heat of a volcano. “We’re just, friends who happen to be experimenting-” 

“Cut the crap Orio. You’ve been known your gay since diapers, and so has Hyun,” She teases and he whines, embarrassed at being called out. She giggles at him, unable to contain her enjoyment.

“Maybe we could get the group together today, get some food, dance, enjoy our last ceremony before we come of age,” She suggests, and Orionis beams at the idea.

“Yes! You and Isis could do the ribbon dance, and Kunic, Leigh, and I could do the baton dance and oh I’m so excited! I’m going to send a messenger to them now! I’ll see you in a bit Alinta!” He calls out, already speeding away. Alinta watches with a heavy feeling in her heart as her best friend goes to send word out. Suddenly feeling weak at the knees, she finds a bench and sits, only now realizing how deep in the garden she was. The heavy feeling consumed her and she looked up at the stars, feeling her eyes burn and tears well up.

Without even thinking, she lets the golden tears fall, allowing herself to slip into her natural form. It wasn’t as though her natural appearance was hated, all the people in the city believed their natural appearances were superior, but they were viewed as sacred, and saved for times like the festival.

She felt the gold liquid of, whatever it was, their bodies produced in this form, slowly run down her face and arms, feeling overwhelmed and alone.

That’s when she heard voices.

“But Anakin, what if this whole thing is just a trap to keep us here until Griveous arrives or worse? Dooku?” The Togruta, Ahsoka, says from around the corner. Startled, Alinta wipes her face, careful of the makeup, and reverts, grabbing a thorned flower to make it look like she cut herself.

“Look Snips, all of us are on guard and Rex has his men staying in groups just to be sure, but if they were really on the Separatists side, they wouldn’t have shot down a whole fleet,” Anakin explains, somehow still being patient with her. They turn the corner and Ahsoka jumps, startled at Alinta being there.

“General Alinta, my apologies, I didn’t know you were here,” She says, embarrassed at being caught doubting their help. Alinta can’t help but smile at the young Jedi’s doubt, knowing it has saved her skin many times.

“It’s okay Padawan Ahsoka. I would doubt help from an unknown race too. It’s normal, and I bet it has saved your life many times before,” She says, turning to them and hiding her anguish. “Have you looked at the schedule for the events?” She asks them, motioning them to follow her as she guides them out of the garden.

“Yes, I don’t think Ahsoka is keen about getting a dress for the gala though,” Anakin teases, earning him a punch from his apprentice. Alinta lets out a hearty laugh and smiles at the both of them. 

“That’s understandable. Maybe I could take you to my seamstress, Ahsoka? She accommodates my, dislike, of dresses well,” She says and lifts the loose part of her dress up to reveal armored leggings with knife, gun, and saber holsters on the legs. “All my skirts are easily detached, should I need to fight, maybe you would prefer something like that?” She asks the Togruta and Ahsoka can’t help but grin. 

“That’s definitely more my speed,” Ahsoka agrees and takes the arm offered to her by Alinta. “Sorry Master, but looks like i’m going dress shopping. Maybe you and Rex can get some dashing suits?” She suggests with a laugh as a flustered Anakin is left behind.

“Ask Prince Orionis about the suits! He has amazing taste!” Alinta calls out as the Jedi recovers, calling out to them. Realizing he was running after them, Alinta hikes up her dress and starts running. “Follow me!” She tells Ahsoka as she runs into the palace. She hears the Padawan following her, full of laughter as the three race around the palace. Alinta stops suddenly and pulls on a light fixture, which reveals a hidden door, and before Ahsoka has the time to run by her, she grabs her arm and pulls her in, the door closing behind them, with the new room being Alinta’s personal parlor.

“He sure is fast,” Alinta huffs out as Ahsoka looks around in awe.

“Yeah,” She agrees absently, oblivious to Alinta moving around and summoning her seamstress.

“You act like you’ve never seen a parlor before,” The woman chuckles, amused by Ahsoka’s astonishment at the room. It had a glass ceiling, allowing for the sky to be shown and walls that displayed a holograph of the same sky to keep it continuous. The seats were mismatched from different places with an obsidian table in the middle and all along the walls were pictures of Alinta with her friends and family. Huge vases around the room held glowing red and white flowers and there were instruments scattered everywhere.

“Not one like this, this is gorgeous!” Ahsoka exclaims looking at the embarrassed Alinta.

“There’s not a room like it anywhere else. All the parlors are custom to whoever stays in the room attached. I believe yours will look like your home planet or the Jedi Temple, same with your friends,” She explains as the door quietly creaks open. A woman with a small crate comes in and smiles.

“Ahsoka, this is Mylene, my seamstress, Mylene, Ahsoka. This young lady has the same aversion to dresses I have,” Alinta explains, motioning for Ahsoka to come close.

“What is wrong with a normal dress,” She huffs and walks to Ahsoka, who was a head taller than her.

“I brought you here Ahsoka because I figured you’d want some privacy. I will be in my room to give you that, but if you need me, just call. Mylene is a very talented woman so I believe she can accommodate all your wishes,” Alinta explains and before she could leave Ahsoka grabs her arm.

“I’m sorry, for how I spoke to you when we first met, and doubting you,” Ahsoka says softly and Alinta smiles softly at her.

“Don’t be. That grittiness, that doubt, that will save your life. Don’t trust me when you’ve only been here a day child,” Alinta says, grabbing both Ahsoka’s hands. “I know constant war takes a toll on people, especially young ones like you, so if you ever need time to get your mind away, or you want to feel like a normal teenager, just let me know, okay? Don’t let this war take away your childhood,” She says before exiting, leaving Ahsoka confused and strangely comforted.


	6. Affirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi, I’m Alinta, and you are?”  
> “Anakin. It’s a pleasure to meet you Alinta.”

They didn’t understand what was going on between them.

They encountered each other five more times that day, and each encounter was awkward and charged with tension, whether romantic or sexual.

It was confusing for the both of them, and painful.

Anakin didn’t want to risk becoming attached again and get hurt again. He didn’t want another Padme.

Alinta only ever felt attraction once, and she never wanted to go down that road again.

After sleeping and waking up to the artificial daylight, they avoided each other as much as they could, with Anakin exploring the town with Obi-Wan, Plo-Kloon, and Cody, while Alinta carried on her normal duties. They couldn’t deny the fact that they wanted to meet up, even if it was just to talk, but only one acted on the impulse, and they acted after everyone fell asleep.

Anakin stood on the balcony connected to his and the rest of the Jedi’s room. It made him think of when he first met Alinta, when he knew her as Agni, and was dressed scantily and was only there to get laid. Now, she was a highly regarded General, still dressed in barely anything, but it was presentable. It gave her an air of experience, of respect, and the confidence she oozed made him like her even more. 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when he sees the glowing tressels of hair from the corner of his eye.

Alinta had jumped from the balcony above him and was leaning against the wall, hair blowing in the breeze. He smiled at her and she took it as her cue to join him, resting her arms on the rails.

“Come with me to town,” She asks him quietly, looking out at the glowing city. It was bustling with activity, even at this time of night. “Tonight’s when they pull up the banners and light the shrines. It’s gorgeous at sunrise,” She continues and finally meets Anakin’s eyes, who never stopped looking at her form.

“Come with me,” She asks again, holding out her hand. Anakin looks at it, then looks at her eyes, the eyes that looked pained all the time. He takes her hand and grins at her.

“Let’s go,” He says and she smirks.

“Jump,” She tells him, letting go of his hand and catapulting herself over the rail. He looked down to see her on the slanted roof of the palace and realized what she was planning to do. Smiling, he vaulted himself over and joined her, not used to feeling ground at such an angle. She guides him to where the peak they were standing on joins the main roof and looks at him.

“We’re sliding down,” She tells him and he just smiles at her. 

“Nah, I thought we were taking the elevator down,” He jokes and she finally breaks into a wide smile. She turns around and takes a step onto the roof, letting herself slide down on her feet. Anakin follows and he couldn’t help but laugh as the wind hits his face. Being heavier than her, he catches up quickly and smirks at her before passing her, jumping on to the next roof. Alinta grins and crouches down, gaining momentum and matching Anakin’s speed with their laughter echoing into the blackness of night.

The two slide down for maybe a minute before Alinta calls out.

“Jump!” She calls and as soon as she does, she jumps. Anakin, a second too late, jumps, but gets the ledge, changing his trajectory. Flailing, he looks around and sees piles of ash Alinta probably gathered up to cushion their landing. He tries aiming for it, but the cloud Alinta made when she landed clouded his vision. His only indication that he landed was the pillowy feeling encasing his legs. 

When the ash cleared he could see Alinta sitting cross legged on the ground, waiting for him.

“Ash shouldn’t be that cushiony,” He says, wading out of the pile.

“Pequirn ash is,” She says nonchalantly holding out a hand to him.

“What?” Anakin asks her, crossing his arms.

“Help me up,” She whines, pouting.

“Nope, you’re a soldier, you can get up yourself,” He teases, making Alinta’s pout bigger.

“Please Ani,” She whines, and the nickname both warms his heart and breaks it in two. Reluctantly, he pulls her up, but out of habit, he pulls her right into an embrace, and tenses up when he notices. Alinta raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t fight against him.

“You gonna let me go?” She asks and he jumps back, making her laugh. “It’s okay, let’s go,” She says through laughter and grabs his hand, guiding him down the mountain side and into town. When they get there, they’re given crowns of native flowers, Alinta being black, Anakin’s white. She pulls him along the streets, stopping to get him food tastes, because Anakin wanted to get her a flower being handed out, or because there’s a game they wanted to play.

Music floats through the streets and two end up dancing, smiles plastered on their faces and their troubles forgotten. Their feet moved in time, and Anakin never knew he could dance, but the little jig was easy enough to learn on the spot. 

He heard Alinta laugh and couldn’t help but laugh himself. He may only be nineteen, but he felt much older due to the war, and for once, he felt his true age. He felt like a teenager, here, dancing with the citizens of the planet and with Alinta. Anakin felt happy for the first time in a while, truly, genuinely happy.

He twirled her around and she pulled them aside for drinks (one of them being what he chilled almost a month back and he now realized was like hydrating honey and much better hot) and he didn’t realize how thirsty he actually was. As soon as he finished his cup, he was pulled back into the crowd, barely holding on to the crown still on his head.

Anakin thought the locals would be more disturbed at having an outsider dance with them but they seemed to treat him like one of their own, dancing with him as happily as they did their own, and it dawned on him that this is probably welcomed; to get out of your comfort zone and try new things. It made him feel accepted and in the world he was used to, he was an outcast in a group  _ meant  _ for outcasts.

“He needs a name!” Someone from the crowd called, and he realized it was about him and people loudly agreed, the music changing and his partner handing him back to Alinta.

“What are they talking about?” He asks her and she giggles.

“It’s their way of accepting you Anakin. By name, they mean your culture name, your Pequirn name,” She explains and brings him to the center of the plaza they were dancing in, bring him onto a makeshift platform.

“He’s a Nafud!”

“No! A Utog!

An elderly man came up, just as handsome as the rest of the town and beckons for Anakin to bend down to him. When he does, the man places a thumb on his forehead and after a moment, backs away.

“Kaqwe,” The man says loudly and everyone cheers, Alinta’s face morphing into one of shock.

“What’s Kaqwe mean?” Anakin asks her as people cheer the name over and over. A small golden tear escapes the corner of her eye and she instantly wipes it away.

“It was the name of someone I cared about deeply. It means  _ heart of gold _ ,” She explains and smiles sadly at him.

“What about yours?” He asks her and she just shakes her head. 

“Mine will be decided soon, but let’s keep going. You’re one of us now,” Alinta says, back to being all smiles before adding cheekily, “Kaqwe.”

When they finally stopped, they were covered head to toe in black, white, grey, and gold flowers as well as pearls and obsidian. As they tried to escape the crowd, Alinta cried out, making Anakin snap around as she cried out again.

“Um, Anakin? I think you caught my horn on your pearls,” She winces, and he only now realizes one of the strands of pearls dangling on his back was wrapped badly around her horn and was yanking on it as he moved.

“Crap, I’m sorry let me-” Before he can finish she cries out again and people turn to them, unaware of what was going on.

“What’s he doing to her?” Were some of the whispers going on and he could hear the hostility in their voices.

“One of you give him a knife,” She gasps out as she loses her balance, the pearls yanking harder. She tilts her head enough to show the small crowd around them it was merely a wrap around and he was innocent, and they rush to get a knife. As they hand it to him, he instantly slices the cord and she tumbles right into his arms, rubbing where her horn connects to her skin. 

“Let’s head back,” She rasps, staggering back to her feet while keeping a hand where her horn joined her. Anakin nodded and let her go in front of him, sorry for not being more cautious.

They head to her room in silence instead so they don’t wake Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Plo-Kloon, which happened to be the highest room facing the sun rise.

“I’m sorry you won’t get to see the real sunrise,” She says quietly but Anakin merely shrugs. 

“I’m sure i’ll be here long enough to see it,” He tells her but he sees a glint down the mountain and his head snaps toward it.

One by one, little lights fade into existence where the city was, each one a different color. Some were long, others were mere dots, and it was like seeing a night sky. When he saw the pinks and oranges of sunrise on the horizon, he looked down at the city again and was in utter shock.

It was like seeing the sunrise in the ocean without the burn of the sun; the light was reflected from the obsidian and glass, combined with the lights and banners, gave a shimmering, moving appearance, like water.

“It’s gorgeous,” Anakin breathes out and as he looks at Alinta, he realizes her eyes match the deep pink of the sky.

“Anakin, I hope with this sunrise, we can begin anew and become friends. Forget the past and start fresh,” Alinta begins and turns to him, an understandable hurt in her eyes as she offers her hand.

“Hi, I’m Alinta, and you are?”

He looks at her hand for a split second before grasping it, giving a firm shake.

“Anakin. It’s a pleasure to meet you Alinta.”


	7. Fool Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pequirn is a neutral planet because of said accomplishments. I have heard better persuasion from an Ewok, Count Dooku. You are not delivering as you so said,”

When morning came, Anakin forgot he had the flowers and pearls on him.

“So Sky Guy, see you were being busy,” Ahsoka teases him and he just rolls his eyes.

“In a way. While you were sleeping,  _ I  _ went undercover and scouted what the citizens' living conditions were like,” He jokes, Obi-Wan picking up the joke, decides to continue it.

“Oh? And were they up to your standards?” He asks, helping his former apprentice up.

“Beyond. I even became one of them,” He says, finally being serious. Plo-Kloon notices and raises an eyebrow. 

“Be specific,” He clarifies and Anakin shrugs.

“They like me enough to give me a name. We partied all night, and it’s honestly a lot of fun. You all should go down, I know a few of Rex’s men are enjoying it,” Anakin says nonchalantly as he takes off all the flowers and beads. He stretched and looked at the two older Jedi as they looked back with confusion.

“Don't be surprised. The queen wanted us to not cause a disturbance right? So why not join them?” He asks and Ahsoka shakes her head, smile on her face.

“Only you would take that interpretation on it,” She says and they leave for breakfast with their men, happy to see them in the corridors mingling with each other with new haircuts, tattoos, hair dyes, and piercings. They just had those little changes and they already looked more happy with themselves.

“She was right,” Obi-Wan said under his breath to Anakin, “The men look much happier now that they have their individuality.” Anakin nods and waves to some of the men in the corridor.

“She’s been right about most things I've noticed,” He mumbles and they enter the hall.

“So Alinta, you and Kaqwe huh?” Orionis teases at breakfast. It was just them and Helia in Helia’s parlor, so professionality was out the window.

“He got his name last night?” Helia asks, biting a piece of food from her fork.

“Mhm, one of the visiting elders gave it to him,” Alinta says absently and the both of them set their forks down.

“Alinta, you shouldn’t focus on the names meaning-”

“How can I not? Last time I knew a Kaqwe, he, he,” She cuts herself off, hands clenching, but she relaxes. “Are we still going out tonight?” She asks, clearly wanting to change the subject. 

“Yeah, but we may have to be late, apparently we have a lot of meetings today with the city leaders and I wanted to host the weekly affirmations today so we can see how everything’s going,” Orionis says, shoveling food into his mouth. Alinta nods and gets up nodding to Helia and Orionis.

“I’m going to get dressed and check in on the Jedi,” She says and turns to leave.

“Ali, you don’t have to hide what you’re feeling. Use this ceremony to refresh yourself,” Helia tells her softly, but Alinta just leaves without another word.

“Will she be okay mom?” Orionis asks her, watching her shut the door.

“I don’t know. I’m hoping that the Jedi can help her reach enlightenment, but I don’t know. All these changes are happening so fast, she’s probably not able to handle it,” Helia says, her voice full of doubt.

“I hope this ceremony helps her start anew. She has a new family now,” Orionis wishes, staring at his now cold food.

The Jedi were talking around a table in their room with Rex and Cody when a knock on the door echoes.

“Come in,” Plo-Kloon answers and Alinta peeks her head through the door.

“I’ve come to see how your stay has been so far,” She says and fully enters the room after Plo gestures for her.

She was back in the tight dress from yesterday but she looked anguished.

“Thank you miss Alinta. It’s been pleasant, but we would like to contact home to let them know we are okay,” Obi-Wan asks and Alinta nods.

“I will see what I can do. I apologize for disturbing you,” She seems to shrink back but before she can leave, Ahsoka speaks up.

“Can you come take a look at something?” She asks, and cautiously, Alinta comes closer.

On the table was a map of the star system with red, blue, and yellow pings on it.

“We’re trying to figure out where your fleets and Sepratist fleets are and where we can go to attack the Separatists but minimize damage to your fleets. What do you suggest?” She asks, and Alinta stares at it for a few minutes before moving almost all the markers around.

“You got the positions way wrong. Our fleets almost always have a destroyer in plain sight and one hidden. It baits enemies every time, and the Separatist occupied planets are the only ones with ships. Your best bet is going here, here, and here, as they’re either neutral and on Pequirn’s side or majority Republic,” She says, pointing to the planets she put the blue markers by. They all take it in and nod, but Rex has a look of confusion on his face.

“If I may, General, what makes you so sure that those planets will help us and not turn us in?” He asks, his tone respectful and it shocks Alinta that he respected her outright. She was used to her male soldiers needing to be put in their place first before they respect her. Ahsoka notices her shock and nudges her, remembering what Alinta told her when she got a dress fitted.

“Well, that was their position last time I spoke with the leaders. I’m heading to a conference now to speak with them again, as Count Dooku has been pressuring this entire star system to join him,” She explains and the air in the room gets tense. “He is not aware that you are here, and if you want confirmation, your commanders may come with me as long as they stay out of sight,” She offers, and Rex nods. 

“I’ll go with her, General Skywalker, General Kenobi, and General Kloon. I will have my coms on during that meeting so Cody can listen in too,” He turns to Alinta, “I won’t turn them on until your meeting with Count Dooku. Once it’s over, I will turn it off as I understand you have planetary matters that do not need to be broadcasted.” She smiles at him and gestures for him to follow, hands clasped in front of her. 

“In that case, I will have your beloved commander back by lunch, if not by then, then before sunset,” She says and waits patiently for Rex by the door as they finish talking. 

While waiting, she takes in the things in the room; two beds and two futons, and books from the library everywhere. They ranged from Pequirn culture to history of galactic warfare, and most of them were open with slips of whatever they could find as bookmarks. It was interesting at the least to see that they were studying.

“I’m ready to go,” Rex says, snapping her out. Noticing the eye candy the clone was providing, she smirks and leaves with Rex trailing behind her.

“Thank you, for letting me do this,” Rex tells her, still behind her as they walk to the meeting room.

“Walk beside me. We’re equals,” She demands and while Rex moves up next to her she smiles at him.

“Of course, Rex. It’s the least I can do to help you all feel more comfortable here, and sitting in on a meeting with your enemy should help,” She remarks and Rex barks out a laugh.

“You’re right there General-”

“Alinta. When we are not on the battlefield, you and your men will call me just by my name,” She corrects him.

“Alinta, sorry. But it is very appreciated,” Rex says and they enter a comfortable silence. She felt safe with Rex, for whatever reason, and she could practically see the gears turning in his head and smoke coming out of the ears. 

“Rex, you can speak your mind, and if it’s a personal matter, I will not speak a word. I wouldn’t want you to overwork the gears in your head,” She says amused and Rex poorly hides his shock. She laughs at his shock and gives him a soft smile. “Ah, it may have to wait, we’re here,” She says sadly as they approach a set of double doors with a scanner lock. She stills as a blue light emits from the scanner and engulfs her body before beeping and opening the doors. She gestures for Rex to follow her as she enters the dark, subtly glowing, and filled room.

“Captain’s,” She greets, “This is Commander Rex. He will be sitting in on the meeting with Dooku, so treat him like your own,” She tells them and heads to a chair situated in the middle of the room. It was ornate and looked like magma was oozing through it. She sat in it and the glow in the room dimmed while the glow under the chair brightened.

“Captain Hyun, activate the comm links,” She ordered and instantly, seven more people appeared as mini holographs infront of her. Rex was stunned, as it looked like regular comm tech, but it looked more advanced at the same time.

“I call this meeting of the Planetary Leaders to order. Let’s begin,” She says and the seven people settle down, starting to become more orderly.

Rex didn’t know how long the meetings took, but between each one, food was brought in for everyone and he was shown how everything works. It was pleasant, but finally, Alinta came over looking tired and stressed.

“Dooku is next, so if you want to turn your comm on, you can,” She tells him and Rex nods, but gives her a pat on the shoulder.

“You’re doing great. I bet this takes a toll on you having to deal with so many people at once,” Rex encourages, and the tired smile she gives him reminds him so much of the smiles the Generals give him whenever they know they couldn’t help someone. She goes back to the chair and Rex moves closer to the door where one of the captains told him it was a certain audio deadspot.

The holograph comes to life and Rex is greeted by Dooku’s back and Alinta’s fingers gripping the chair with a death grip before relaxing.

“General Alinta, it is a pleasure to finally meet. I have usually been greeted by one of your lower rank soldiers, so this is most certainly a treat,” Dooku says in a sickly pleasant voice and Alinta didn’t give away any hint of emotion on her face.

“Count Dooku, you must know that they are not soldiers. They are tasked with all interstellar communications as I cannot be hailed at all times of the day, but I couldn’t let another meeting go by without hearing your proposition with my own ears,” She responds with the same tone, but Dooku does the same and doesn’t give anything away.

“Well, then I must make sure I deliver. General Alinta, I would like to ask that Pequirn join the Confederacy of Independent States. Your planet has accomplished amazing things, and being in the Republic would underutilize those accomplishments,” Dooku suggests but Alinta shakes her head dismissively.

“Pequirn is a neutral planet  _ because  _ of said accomplishments. I have heard better persuasion from an Ewok, Count Dooku. You are not delivering as you so said,” She tells him with a bored attitude and yet, Dooku doesn’t even blink.

“Alinta-”

“Do not address me that way Dooku. I use your title out of respect, so use mine or this is over and I will contact the Republic that you are violating the treaty of this star system and trespassing onto neutral territory without consent. We are aware your ships are in this system but we have turned a blind eye as they have not posed any threat. Do not make me say otherwise,” The threat was there and Dooku was ever so slightly tensed. Alinta sat back in the chair and crossed her legs, looking both bored and angered at the same time. It was intimidating, even to Rex.

“General Alinata, just remember the offer will always stand, but if you ever talk to me in that tone again, I will not make it an option on whether or not your planet will join us. Good day,” Dooku snaps and the commlink turns off, leaving them all in silence. 

“I think you should be able to find your way back,” Alinta says, her voice airy and tense and Rex knows she needs a minute to gather herself. Nodding, he opens the door, only to hear her order out everyone else, and he rushes back to where the Jedi are, knowing that if Dooku were to attack, she’d need their help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is unusually short because I couldn’t remember where I was going with it halfway through writing it, just wanted to let you all know ahead of time


	8. Pits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s gonna be my boyfriend someday, I know it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |NOT RELATED TO THE STORY|  
> As someone who is on multiple platforms I am saying this now only to make the statement and show support: as a person of color and part of the LGBT community, I say black lives matter. If you discriminate against anyone for any reason, do not interact with my works. I do not want to be associated with you in anyway. My page is a safe zone for everyone and I intend to keep it that way.

Anakin hasn’t seen Alinta since she left with Rex.

Rex came back on time, but he told them that her and Dooku exchanged threats and she sent them all out, which concerned him. From what he knew of her, she wasn’t the type to get scared easily. 

It was night and dinner had already been served, but both her and the prince were nowhere to be found. So he decided to go into town to look for her, because it’s festival time, and that’s the one place he knew she would’ve been at some point.

He went into town the conventional way, and was immediately greeted by dancers of both genders, the females with ribbons attached to the gold bands on their wrists and the males with batons with both ends ignited in flames of all colors. It was stunning but it’s not what he came here to do. He needed to find Alinta to tell her the plan Obi-Wan, Plo, Ahsoka, and himself came up with incase Dooku did attack.

Anakin found her on the central stage with blue ribbons twirling with another girl in intricate ways, while on the ground, three men spun batons, one of them being the prince. Realizing she just wanted to relax after that encounter, Anakin backs off and heads to a small booth selling food to keep an eye on her. After a while, he realizes he’s not needed and pays one of the vendors for her food, leaving reluctantly.

“Kaqwe! Wait!” He heard someone call and as soon as he turned around, he barely reacted in time to catch Alinta who seemed rather, well,  _ drunk _ .

“Ah! I’m sorry Kaqwe, she hasn’t stopped drinking since we got here,” He heard Orionis’ voice and looked up to see him with a concerned look on his face. Alinta was all giggles and calling for Anakin’s attention with a pout.

“Don’t worry about it. I came looking for her when we couldn’t find her all day. I can take her back if you all want,” Anakin suggests but he shakes his head.

“It’s okay Kaqwe, we have a pill that’ll sober her up instantly, you just head back and get some rest,” Orionis assures and the both of them struggle to get her to switch arms

“Nooo! Ani, don’t give me to the bully!” She whines as they try to get her into Orionis’ arms. Anakin raises his eyebrow at the prince who rolls his eyes.

“I told all the sellers to give her non alcoholic drinks till we can sober her up,” He explains and Anakin nods in understanding, finally able to free his arms from the clingy soldier. She looked heartbroken, but the moment she was back in her friends arms, she was smiling and giggling again.

“Isn’t he handsome?” She slurs, pointing at Anakin. It brings a faint flush to his face and he bit his lip in an attempt not to smile as she continues to slur compliments towards him. Orionis laughs at her and slings an arm around his shoulder to take her to a seat.

“He’s gonna be my boyfriend someday, I know it,” She declares, words slipping into each other and she now raises her arm falling limp instantly as Anakin finally bursts out laughing.

“It’s not funny!” She whines and turns her head away from him in defiance as everyone who can hear chuckles at her state.

“Ali, you’re drunk. You’re gonna regret saying all these things when you sober up,” Orionis points out and gestures for Anakin to sneak away before she gets clingy again. He gets her to a bench and settles her down, fishing in his pockets for something.

“But, I know i’ll never say all this when I’m sober!” She complains, pouting and crossing her arms. She finally catches sight of Anakin leaving which makes her pout intensify. “No! He’s leaving!” She whines and Orionis steps in front of her, blocking her view of him. Anakin takes the chance and slips into the crowd of the party goers, happily getting lost in the throng. 

He forgets he’s barely in his twenties, and that this war has forced him to be at Obi-Wan’s age. The festival makes him feel young, like he really is as young as he is, and looking at the clones in the festival sporting new looks, they are too. Anakin can’t help but burst into a big grin when he sees Ahsoka and Rex dancing together, both with a flush to their cheeks, and Cody, Fives, and Echo playing some of the games in the booths. Everyone looked happy and he could see the fatigue dripping from their bones, and it made Anakin feel good.

Ending up dancing with a random civilian, Anakin lets go a little more. He surrenders himself to the music and lets the citizens guide him in the dances. He feels content with it and he’s glad Alinta somewhat taught him how to relax.

It was towards the beginning of sunrise when everyone quieted down and it was only Alinta and Orionis on the stage. Anakin follows the crowd and heads closer to the center, unsure of what was happening.

“As you all know, the next Neqs and Tefit will be revealed in three days,” Orionis says loudly, walking to the front of the stage.

“But, this year is special. This year, Akof will resurface and keep balance between Neqs and Tefit,” He further elaborates and a murmur ripples through the crowd.

“Tomorrow,” Alinta speaks up, “Marks the time of reflection and remembrance. Remember, on the final hour of the day of remembrance, the gala will begin, and masks must be worn,” Alinta says, finally sober. She looks over at the crowd and just glazes over Anakin.

“Palace doors will be open at dusk, be there in your gowns and robes, and your soulmate will be revealed,” Orionis says mysteriously, earning a cheer from the crowd. In the mob of everything, Anakin saw Alinta escape, but doesn’t bother going after her, knowing he has to get some sleep or he won’t be able to fully function.

Alinta was back at the cruiser where there was still the slight buzz of technicians working to upgrade the ship. She stayed in the darkness with a heavy heart, eyes glued to the back of her hand.

It was a mark, but not like anyone else’s. 

Her people only had marks on their shoulders, cheeks, chest, and the sides of their legs, not their hands. It was a symbol, and she knew what the symbol was for. 

She looked at the cruiser, tears welling in her eye’s.

“I have to leave with them,” She whispers to herself and saw the small little glow of the dome around the city rise, telling her that sunrise has come, and she needs to head back.

Taking one last look, she takes off, determination solidifying in her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be delayed as I live in a protest zone and provide water and snacks for protestors, so I rarely have the time to focus and I don’t want to put out chapters i’m not happy with


	9. Heart of Pequirn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enforcer must not lose their innocence
> 
> The Enforcer may not continue their lineage
> 
> The Enforcer cannot leave the Royal Family
> 
> The Enforcer cannot mate with another
> 
> The Enforcer may not interfere with Tefit or Neqs
> 
> The Enforcer must shed their blood

“Queen Helia, we are honoured that you’ve entertained our request,” Obi-Wan says as he, Anakin, and Ahsoka walk with the queen through the palace. Earlier that morning, Plo-Kloon was sent back to Coruscant to let the Jedi Counsel know they were okay.

“It is my pleasure Obi-Wan, but I do hope you understand why I couldn’t send a comm with the Sith so near,” She says daintily as they enter a part of the castle they have never seen before. It was lined with portraits of men and women, some in attire similar to Helia’s, others in less extravagant, but still gorgeous robes.

“Where are we?” Ahsoka asks, looking around in awe.

“You are in the Hall of Memories. The paintings are of kings and queens before me as well as princes and princesses that have passed,” Helia says with a bit of melancholy as they pass by portraits that resemble her more and more. 

“But that’s not why you brought us here, is it?” Anakin asks as they approach a set of oddly basic double doors.

“That is correct. I have a request of you Jedi, and it is a very important one,” She tells them, her tone going back to her regal one. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, two channels they only now noticed beneath her feet suddenly filling with a red substance and heading to the doors. When the substance hits the doors, they slowly open, revealing one of the grandest halls the Jedi have ever seen.

The walls were lined with colored holographs that looked practically real, showing men and women almost like a more traditional version of the wear they’ve seen the civilians don, but there was one thing they noticed about all of them.

Everyone in the holographs looked demonic. Their skin was cracked and leaking a golden liquid, their eyes were amber and had slits for pupils, much like Helia, their nails long, sharp, and black, and they had sharp and long fangs, but the only one who didn’t was a woman at the far end with no holograph opposite her. On further inspection, they realize it was Alinta, and they realized what this room was long before Helia spoke up.

“Welcome to the Heart of Pequirn, a room deep into the volcano and as close to the crater as possible. This is where the statues of all the Generals are located once they’re chosen,” Helia says without emotion and they all look around at what they thought was holographic walls, but was actually a clear material with magma on the outside, giving the room a beautiful glow and accentuating the gold that was throughout the room.

“Why isn’t Alinta like the others?” Ahsoka asks, Obi-Wan having wandered off and started reading the plaques of other statues.

“Because she’s not of a certain age, correct? She’s still technically a minor by your culture’s standards,” Obi-Wan says loudly from the other end of the room, walking towards them. Ahsoka’s head snaps towards the queen in shock.

“What? She’s still a child!” Ahsoka exclaims in anger but Helia shakes her head.

“Alinta is coming of age at the end of the festival. I think by your ages, she’s twenty-one, and at the ceremony, she will be able to morph into this form freely, but that will not be able to happen if I cannot fix this problem,” Helia says, already starting to move on. Anakin notices a little tablet on a stand and quickly scans through when he notices a few things.

_ The Enforcer must not lose their innocence _

_ The Enforcer may not continue their lineage _

_ The Enforcer cannot leave the Royal Family _

_ The Enforcer cannot mate with another _

_ The Enforcer may not interfere with Tefit or Neqs _

_ The Enforcer must shed their blood _

It was weird, but it made Anakin think of things Alinta has mentioned or has done, but immediately stops when he hears Obi-Wan whistle.

A pedestal has risen by the back center of the room and on it, was a floating chunk of ruby with what looked like solar flares emitting from it. The off thing about it was, they were erratic and violent, and more than once Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had to step back to avoid being burned.

“This is the Heart of Pequirn, and it is what gives my people life,” Helia says, turning to face the stained glass that filtered the light of the magma in beautiful shades. It depicted an androgynous figure holding the ruby, above them, a white and green bird, and around them there is all sorts of life and color.

“Long ago, my people were nothing more than molten rock that ran through the planet. We were not sentient in any sort of way and this planet was a barren rock. A bird graced this planet, its feathers were green and white and it placed the Heart on a small isolated puddle of magma, and the first of our kind was formed, neither male or female, yet also both. Using the Heart, they slowly made more, until there was a small village,” Helia continues to explain, gesturing at the stained glass as she told the story.

“But you cannot have the creation without the destruction,” Ahsoka interrupts, and before Anakin could scold her, Helia merely laughs.

“You’re right, child. The first of us, Agni, had two children like them; neither male nor female. The eldest, Neqs, believed that they were superior to the ones that had a gender, and that only they should be alive. The youngest, Tefit, believed everything happened for a reason, and that all were equal, no matter the gender. Both divided the village and created factions, and with their parent old and frail, they could do nothing to stop them, so their middle child, a female named Akof, stood between them to keep the peace. As their parents final wish, Akof transferred their soul into the Heart, and took away everyone’s natural forms until they reached a certain age, so destruction may never be imminent again.” The story was done, yet it didn’t explain everything. All the Jedi just nodded and gathered around the stone.

“So what do you need us to do?” Obi-Wan asks and she gestures to the stone.

“It is unstable. If there is anyway for you to stabilize it, do it. If it falls off the pedestal, the planet will fall into chaos and Alinta will not be able to fully assume her role,” Helia briefs and backs up, clasping her hands in front of her. The three of them take in the appearance of the ruby before Ahsoka’s eyes light up.

“What if we use the Force to stabilize it?” She suggests but both her Master’s raise their eyebrows at her. 

“And how do you suggest we use it to stabilize it?” Anakin asks, arms crossed and a speculative look on his face.

“Just, feel it out and go from there,” Ahsoka says, but it sounded more like a question and it earned a sigh from Anakin.

“Anakin, unless you come up with a better plan, Ahsoka’s idea is all we got,” Obi-Wan remarks and Anakin just rolls his eyes.

“Fine, lets go with Snips plan,” Anakin gives and the three take a large breath and steady their heartbeats. The Jedi raise their hands and feel for the Force around the ruby. 

The energy was chaotic, angry, almost destructive. Even for Anakin it was difficult taming it. Gritting their teeth, they try to pull the energy under control, but feel it getting hotter and hotter as it gets angrier. It was strange to sense the Force as something other than energy, to sense it as a sentient being.

That’s when he felt the copious amounts of it around him, at the very least, the volcano had an ocean of it, and actually taking the time to sense it, the room was drowning in it. Deciding to tap into it, Anakin can’t help but gasp as soon as he does everything that he sees.

He sees the planet through the native’s eyes simultaneously and it reminds him of his time with the Brother and Sister. Then it hits him.

The bird, that was the Sister, these people are her experiments, and that's why this room is a hotspot. 

Feeling the worry of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, he calms himself down and uses the Force in the room to give it an extra shove and they feel the energy from the ruby compress and comply. Happy with the result he decides to give it another shove and despite the resistance, it works and the three of them are thrown back from the shockwave emitted from it.

Hearing the gasps from Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, Anakin assumes they saw what he saw; the planet through the civilians eyes and the beauty of it. Slowly getting up, he looks at the ruby and notices the solar flares are tamed and daintily circle the stone. It was gorgeous and he couldn’t believe the effort it took to put it under control.

But as soon as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka get up, the doors burst open, and in the doorway was a frantic Alinta.

“Who touched the Heart?” She yells and her eyes narrow on the Jedi. “Why are you here?” She bellows, marching towards them with pure anger in her eyes.

Anakin has never been more afraid of any woman more than he was now.

“Alinta, stand down,” Helia demands out of nowhere, suddenly in front of the Jedi and heat radiating off her in a way it never has before.

“No! Outsiders should never be in here, Jedi or not!” She yells and it felt like the temperature of the room was rising. Alinta marches up to Helia with anger evident in every step.

“In fact, last time I checked, it was your decree that made the chambers off limits to everyone but me, including yourself, and that I have the right to exude martial law over anyone in here without my explicit permission,” The general growls and jabs a finger into her chest with a glare.

“You are right Alinta but the Heart was unstable-”

“It’s been unstable ever since Raj died! And that’s because he died off planet!” She screeches. “It didn’t need to be stabilized!” 

“You don’t need to lie. I know how Raj died and he certainly didn’t die away from the planet. Now, you either calm down or I will call medics to sedate you,” Helia threatens and with a huff, Alinta backs off, but not before sending a glare in the Jedi’s direction.

“If I ever see you in here again, I will execute you on the spot,” She hisses before storming out. The doors swing shut and Helia lets out a deep sigh. As the heat from earlier subsides, the Jedi move closer to the queen.

“What was that about?” Obi-Wan asks her as she motions them to follow her out.

“We had an incident rotations back involving someone sneaking into here, and everything got so out of hand that it nearly caved,” She said but the tone of her sentence signaled to them that she wasn’t going to say anymore about it. 

They cross back into the hall with the portraits and it finally dawns on Anakin that somehow, Alinta knew they were in there. 

“How did she know we were in there messing with the stone?” He asks as the queen continues briskly, all three of them keeping pace easily.

“She is connected directly to the Heart. In a way, you could say she is the Heart,” Helia says curtly as they enter the main part of the castle where maids bustle and officials scurry about. 

“So she knows when someone is near it?” Ahsoka asks but Helia doesn’t answer her.

“Lunch is being served in the east wing today. I suggest you hurry if you wanna catch it,” Helia says and leaves, harshly calling for someone and leaves the three of them more confused than they’ve ever been.


	10. Music To My Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be my guest,” He says and she closes her eyes.
> 
> “No promises I can control what’ll happen,” She says quietly and Anakin shrugs.
> 
> “That makes it even better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler kind of chapter as the next few chapters are very lore heavy

Anakin may regret the decision, but it’s too late to back down. He convinced Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody to come with him to see what the situation with Dooku was.

That meant confronting Alinta. But that also meant finding her first.

Luck was on their side, as they ran into the prince who told them how to find her in the gilded halls of the Pequirn palace, yet as they walked where they were told, the halls became less gilded and more simplistic. It was still very elegant, but it wasn’t as gaudy.

When they had parted ways with Orionis earlier, he told them to, “Be wary of the strings.” It was their topic of discussion as they walked as well as how they will defend against the Separatists, but it was cut off when Obi-Wan picked up on a sound.

“Listen,” He told them as they slowed, treading carefully through the now empty halls. In the stillness, they heard what sounded like a piano translating someone’s soul. It was gorgeous, but there was a pain in there that none of them have understood to be in music before.

Following it, they notice that at the end of the hall, the normally shut double doors were wide open, and in the room, were seats of all different kinds all facing a massive piano, but the player was out of view. Rex goes first through the doors but stills almost immediately as the playing crescendos and the pain gets more intense. Cody as well seems to be affected and the Jedi could see tears welling up in their eyes. The three walk forward, dragging Cody with them and see Alinta at the keys, her marks glowing brightly and her eyes shut as the playing goes back to being soft and delicate.

Unable to comprehend, the Jedi get Cody and Rex to sit as the two seem too overcome with emotions to stand, yet the Jedi don’t want to interrupt the beauty of the sounds coming from the hammered strings. As the final chord rings, Alinta, Rex, and Cody seem to come out of a trance, and Alinta looks remorseful.

“That was gorgeous,” Obi-Wan compliments cautiously and Alinta just hangs her head.

“Rex, Cody, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that,” She says quickly but the commanders just shake their heads.

“It’s okay Alinta,” Rex assures but he looks at her, “What did you do though?” He asks her and immediately her eyes avoid all of theirs.

“Is that what you told me about?” Ahsoka asks softly and she nods. Anakin gives his Padawan a side glance and she shakes her head. 

“We had a bit of a bonding moment the other day, and Alinta was explaining to me that all her people have different powers, if you will. Queen Helia’s is writing, Orionis is gardening, and Alinta’s is music. From my understanding, they can convey anything about anyone through whatever their power is, like their past, their present, or their future. All of the people on this planet can do it,” Ahsoka explains, taking a seat next to Rex and giving his back a comforting rub. Looking around, Obi-Wan notices a portrait of a woman that looked strikingly like Alinta, and wanting to test a theory, he goes up to Alinta.

“Can you demonstrate?” He asks and she nods slowly, gesturing for him to come around the piano. 

“Put a hand on my shoulder,” She tells him and Anakin can’t help a feeling of slight jealousy burn in his heart. She’s not mine, he thinks, we’re only friends. That’s when he hears her start to play, and the song coming from her fingers feels like his Master. The glow coming from her marks, which diminished after she stopped playing, came back in full force and Anakin noticed the same stock stillness from Rex and Cody overtaking Obi-Wan.

The song crescendos and decrescendos beautifully and Obi-Wan has to rip his hand away from her to stay standing.

“I’m sorry,” She says softly, “I can’t control what I convey just yet. I was just playing songs and I picked up Rex and Cody’s energy and I accidentally-”

“What you showed us, and I’m guessing Rex and Cody are the same, is it our future?” Obi-Wan asks quietly, refusing to meet Anakin or Alinta’s eyes. It was strange and it hurt Anakin, because Obi-Wan has always looked him in the eye. The plushness and beauty of the room’s decor couldn’t soften the sadness and remorse that had filled the room. She nods and Obi-Wan motions Rex and Cody to follow him. 

“I’m going to take them to go rest. Ahsoka, Anakin, remember what we came here for,” Obi-Wan says shortly and the three men leave the room before the younger ones could object.

“Wait, so what’s going on?” Anakin asks, still very confused. 

“My people get gifts passed on through the family. They can convey the past, present, future, or just the soul of anyone who we can feel the energy of. Much like how you Jedi control, what’s it called, the Force? We can control what we show and how much energy we use. My mother was a musician, but she never taught me how to control mine,” Alinta explains and Ahsoka and Anakin take up a chair closer to the girl, curious now of the music.

“So, you picked up on Cody and Rex’s energy?” The Togruta asks and Alinta nods, slowly going back to her boisterous self. “And used that energy to convey their future?” She asks again and Alinta nods. 

“Sounds about right,” Alinta says and Ahsoka bursts into a smile.

“What about me?” She asks excitedly and Anakin can’t help but burst into laughter.

“Slow down Snips, give the woman a moment to breathe,” Anakin scolds light heartedly and smiles when he sees Alinta finally smiling again. “So why are you in here?” Anakin asks her as Ahsoka punches Anakin in the arm.

“I come here when I need to destress,” She says and breathes in deeply. “If you want, I can play your story, Ahsoka,” Alinta offers and Ahsoka happily goes next to the General. She places her hand on her shoulder and instantly a slow melody comes from the woman's dark fingers and the glow resurfaces. Anakin shuts his eyes as the slow melody covers him in the feeling that was distinctly Ahsoka; mysterious yet open, caring, energetic, yet stubborn. The tempo picks up and he can practically hear how this is Ahsoka’s soul in the arpeggios. He couldn’t in Obi-Wan's song or Rex and Cody’s, but in Ahsoka’s he can, yet hers sounded similar to Obi-Wan’s in a way.

He added it onto the mental list of why he’s an outsider.

When it slowed to a stop, Anakin opened his eyes to see Ahsoka almost as drained as Rex, and it surprised him since she had incredible stamina.

“Wow, I see why they got so tired,” She jokes but stumbles into the seat next to Anakin. 

“Play Anakin’s and then I’m gonna go nap,” She requests, to which Alinta nods but before Anakin can get up, he feels as if a warm blanket envelopes him. The glow fades subtly and the song coming from his soul through her fingers rings out, but it was different to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan’s. They had a common theme to theirs and it was dramatic, his was like a lullaby.

He did however, pick up a small similarity to Rex and Cody’s. Anakin was expecting to feel like the energy was being seeped from him, but the feeling never came. Instead he just felt like he was in the comfort of someone’s arms. Comfort he used to associate with a lover but not associates with his bed. He felt safe in the song's embrace and it seemed to end all too quickly. 

Realizing it was over, Anakin looked over to Ahsoka who looked like she was struggling to get up.

“Why must the couches be comfy,” She grumbles and finally gets up. “You coming with Sky Guy?” She asks but Anakin shakes his head.

“Nah, you go nap with Obi-Wan and Rex. I’m gonna talk to her about what we actually needed to see her for,” Anakin says, lying straight through his teeth. He needed answers about the songs, they were bugging him too much. Alinta catches on and raises an eyebrow at him, which he just throws a wink back.

“Ahsoka, can you close the doors on the way out? If it’s military matters I do not want a politician coming in,” Alinta asks and Ahsoka nods sluggishly. 

“I’ll see you at dinner Master!” She calls out as she leaves, swinging the doors behind her, leaving Anakin and Alinta alone in the music hall.

“You’re childhood, I’m sorry,” She says softly to him and Anakin just shrugs walking over to stand next to her behind the piano. It wasn’t awkward being alone with Anakin, and Alinta noticed he was respecting the boundaries they set that night when they agreed to be friends. She moves over on the bench and he takes a seat only to be pulled into a hug he didn’t know he needed.

“No Anakin, don’t shrug it off,” She whispers and somehow, it triggered something in him to return the hug tightly, letting himself feel. Feel sorry for himself, angry at himself, sad, everything he should’ve felt about his childhood but he shoved down so he could be strong. He hasn’t had a hug like this in so long, he didn’t want to let go. But she knew they had to and Alinta reluctantly unwrapped her arms.

“That song, that was my past wasn’t it?” Anakin asks gently and she nods. “Why didn’t you need me to touch you?” He asks her and she looks at the portrait of the woman that looked strangely like her.

“Firstly, let me ask, you’re not using the Force on me to tell you the truth?” She says and he shakes his head. 

“I don’t do that to friends,” He says firmly and she smiles in relief.

“Okay then, well,” She takes a breath, steadying herself. “Your energy, it’s like a bookshelf with massive labels. For whatever reason, I can take any of those books and read them and not have to lift a finger if that makes sense,” She says and Anakin nods. It was like how easily the Force comes to him.

“Yeah, it makes sense. I guess in a way that’s how it felt in that room, the one with the Heart, with the Force, it was just so plentiful,” He explains to her and he notices her eyes latched onto him. “Like what you see?” He jokes but groans when he gets an elbow to the ribs.

“I mean, I do, but I was wondering, you said you don’t use the Force on friends, but for me, I use this thing to make orchestras for friends,” She explains and the moment their eyes meet, Anakin could see the lights on the columns in the room turn gold, not their usual white.

“Can I make one for you?” She asks him and he gives her a big grin. 

“Be my guest,” He says and she closes her eyes.

“No promises I can control what’ll happen,” She says quietly and Anakin shrugs.

“That makes it even better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Cody: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MQ_oZYHySKk   
> Ahsoka: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ezQ6JC8sURI  
> Obi-Wan: https://m.facebook.com/AtinPiano/videos/725978404609465/


	11. Deaths Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are the Tefit, Akof, and Neqs of the old. We have done good, and we have done bad. We are willing to go to either Myahim or Yunjok, whichever is deemed to fit our choices.”

It was the final day of the festival, and the entire castle was officially terrified of Anakin, Alinta, and Orionis. They terrorised the workers and went out partying only to come back drunk in the mornings.

Yet no one blamed them.

There was a heaviness on all three of their shoulders that was lifted after they partied, and even though it slowly came back, it was a nice change. Plans were made in case of an attack, and even though Obi-Wan had many chances, he never asked about what Rex, Cody, and him saw in the music hall.

Today though, there was something different about everyone, and the Jedi were clueless.

“Where is everyone going?” Ahsoka asks as she opens their door to see workers practically running across the halls. Anakin and Obi-Wan peek over her shoulder to try and see what was happening but had little, if any, luck. 

“Today’s the last day right? I think somethings happening in town,” Anakin suggests and the three agree to head down to town.

On their way down, they notice the food has changed and that there were stalls set up along the path from the palace down to the town that splits off into another path they have never explored for whatever reason. The stalls go all the way up the volcano to the top of the crater and to say it concerned them was an understatement.

“I hope there is no sacrifice today,” Obi-Wan jokes but there was a hint of seriousness to his voice. The food they picked up from the stalls was bright and colorful, the same as usual, but there was an underlying sweetness to everything, like there was fruit baked into the food. 

Realising that they still have a ways to go down and that they were still hungry, they stop at a food stall and stock up on food, happily eating the breads and tarts the people were baking to celebrate.

Alinta was scared.

It was the end of a long natural night, and with the coming sunrise, she was to be of age. To spend her last free days with friends; pranking people, partying, and just being free, was amazing.

She stood in the temple that was below the main town, attendants painting her body and refitting her ceremonial drapes due to the fact she put on some muscle since the last time she wore the clothes. Alinta closed her eyes to prevent tears from welling up as the women twirl her locks of hair, pin some, braid some, and drape pearls from her horns.

She didn’t want to be in this position. She wanted to be like her mother, who led the best musicians in Pequirn, and played the music at these ceremonies. She wanted to be like her mother who spent all her time in the music hall being ignored and left to her own devices.

But here she was, getting all spiffed up to become the planet's military machine. Yet deep down, she knew there was a part of her that enjoyed seeing the battlefield, and that's the part that scared her.

The village elder cracks open the door to whisper something to the guard before closing it and Alinta knows the time has come. With the attendants helping her up, Alinta takes one last look at the statue of Neqs before donning the gold cloak and leaving the temple with a sinking feeling in her heart.

When they arrived in the village, they noticed the once bright morning was flickering in and out and they saw the sky was fading out in squares to night, and it occurred to them it was probably a fake light cycle to keep things functioning on a schedule. 

Noticing a crowd towards the cliff side part of the town, the Jedi make their way towards it, taking in the silver and gold lighting. When they reached the crowd they noticed the stage that was in the center of the town was now there and there was a pedestal with clear crystals on it.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Ahsoka asks her Masters, but both of them were just as clueless as she was.

“Whatever it is, we have to let them do it whether we agree with it or not. This is their culture,” Obi-Wan says but the statement makes Anakin feel uneasy.

An elderly man walks onto the stage and everyone quiets down.

“We have reached the end of a ceremony that marks the beginning of a new period. I would like to thank all that is here, and all that is not, for helping keep Pequirn in it’s time of peace,” The elder says and raises his arms.

“I welcome to my side, Tefit and Neqs, the balancers of our people,” The elder announces and Anakin immediately recognizes one as the one who gave him his name. They were old, but decorated in white and black garb respectively. It was intimidating and Anakin noticed people in gold cloaks to the sides and he taps Obi-Wan's shoulder and points to them. He looks and nods subtly to Anakin.

“We, the old Tefit and Neqs, have selected the following people to be chosen from as our successors,” The one in white says, and he looks Anakin dead in the eye with a mysterious glint in them.

“Aym, Pixun, Qogi, Diyak, Kaqwe, Agni, and Jekyen,” The one in black lists and the crown parts in front of Anakin, shocking him deeply.

“What are you doing? Go!” Ahsoka hisses, not missing a beat, and pushes him forward. Stumbling, Anakin walks towards the stage as those in gold cloaks step onto it. He tags on to the end of the line and notices that all of the ones before him have their heads down.

“The generation of us have reached its end. Once we are gone, those selected will take a crystal from Pequirn’s core and the place we call home will choose who will keep the balance after us.” There was a weird definity to the white ones statement and when the one in the center takes off her hood, Anakin realizes why.

Alinta had two vertical gold lines painted from her eyes to her jawline and her face was set in a firm indifference. The first elder goes in front of her with a scythe made from crystal and presents it to her, retreating back to the other two elders in black and white.

“Agni, we are ready,” The black one says and everyone with hoods up takes a step forward. Anakin barely moves in time to follow suit, too captured by what was going on. 

“We are the Tefit, Akof, and Neqs of the old. We have done good, and we have done bad. We are willing to go to either Myahim or Yunjok, whichever is deemed to fit our choices,” The center elder says and looks Alinta dead in the eye.

“We hope you are able to protect the people we have trained you to protect. You may now judge us,” He says and Alinta unfastens her cloak at the same time as everyone else. They drop to the floor in a heap and Anakin notices Orionis was part of the line.

All of them had clothes that were studded in the crystals, and although they were very basic, they accentuated the bodies of everyone perfectly and Anakin realized why he had to have a traditional name. If, by some chance he was chosen, he’d need to fit in with the others. 

The line spreads out and someone pulls Anakin off the stage. About to snap, Anakin turns around to see the queen in a drab brown cloak with a finger to her lips.

“If things get out of control on stage you could get hurt,” She whispers and Anakin nods, turning to look at those still on. They have their hands intertwined with a break in the middle to allow Alinta and the elders to be visible. 

That's when the real sun starts to rise. The moment the sunlight peaks over the horizon, millions of cracks become audible. Eyes fixated, Anakin watches in horror as the skin of those on stage split, starting from their foreheads and spreading down to their feet. Their eyes go from reds and pinks to ambers and golds and he sees a glimmer of something from Alinta’s forehead. He squints but jumps when a gold liquid runs down her forehead through the cracks in her skin. It seemed to be like lava, and it looked like the marks on her skin were creating it too, as the liquid was pooling at the marks. 

Her hair seemed to grow, no not seemed, it  _ was  _ growing. It was getting longer and more colorful. It was just red, orange, and yellow, no, by the time it stopped, it had colors from the brightest pinks to the most luxurious golds, and he only now realized so did the others.

They all looked like gods and it terrified Anakin to think that two of them were people he was just getting drunk with last night. 

“I am Agni, the Protector of Pequirn,” Alinta says in a voice not her own. Her eyes latch onto the one in white and Anakin notices the crystal in the scythe clouding. 

“You, Jait Heqyon, were the Neqs of your generation,” Alinta says, and Anakin noticed that one by one, the others were joining her dialogue, their voices melding together. “You have allowed for corruption in the highest levels of our government and left it to others to fix, yet you have ended poverty and hunger on half the planet.” Anakin heard Obi-Wan whistle and bit his lip to keep from snickering. The cloudiness turned grey and Anakin noticed a tenseness in the crowd. He turned around to see Helia biting her lip and her body tense.

“We send you to Myahim,” They say and Anakin’s eyes bug as Alinta swings the scythe, decapitating the elder. His eyes find Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, the Master holding the Padawan back from interrupting the ceremony.

Anakin can’t help but watch in horror as they do the same for the other two elders, Akof going to Yunjok and Tefit going to Myahim, wherever those were, and as soon as it ended, Helia pushed Anakin back on stage with no warning. He freezes in line with the others as Helia walks onto the stage and picks up the crystals on the pedestal.

“Now, we shall see who has been chosen for Tefit, Akof, and Neqs,” Queen Helia says as she hands each of them a crystal. As soon as Anakin’s touches his hands, it clouds and he can see Ahsoka tense up, but it never changes more than a light grey.

Alinta’s on the other hand was stark white and Orionis had a rich grey, the most saturated out of all them.

But he noticed Alinta was pale, eyes wide and her hands shaking violently. A male on the opposite side of the line had a pitch black crystal and a smirk painted on his face.

“Children of Pequirn! I give you our Neqs, Agni, our Akof, Piyak, and our Tefit, Diyak!” Queen Helia booms and the cheers are deafening. Everyone looked happy.

Everyone but Alinta.


	12. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our people pride ourselves on being perfect lookin creatures, and yet here you are, the ugly duckling. Maybe after you turn into a young lady you’ll actually be something to look at like your mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND RAPE AHEAD PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION  
> These will get frequent, but I won’t turn on warnings and change the rating until it is graphically described, which, sadly, it may be.

_ “She’s a child, you can’t train a child of all things to lead an army.” _

_ The scary man was here. Her mother only talked like that when the man was here. _

_ “She’s a prodigy. I’ve seen how she moves. She’s a born killer,” The man said. _

_ Alinta was at the doors to her moms special room. Her and her mom lived just outside the palace grounds, but Alinta frequently slept in the palace when she had a sleepover with her friends or when her mom had to work late. The special room was somewhere her mom would play music for important people, and Alinta always wanted to be like her.  _

_ “I don’t care. You stay away from my daughter you freak,” Her mother snarls and the doors swing open to let out immense heat. _

_ Alinta winces and clutches her doll tighter. _

_ “Well, hello,” The man says as he leaves the room. Alinta’s eyes widen and before she can run, he grabs her wrist.  _

_ “You better treasure your mommy while she’s still here,” He hisses, grip tightening and bruising her wrist. Tears pricked her eyes but he let go, allowing her to run into the room and straight into her mother's arms.  _

_ “Ali, what’s wrong?” Her mother asks, her voice like honey and full of concern. Her warm arms were tightly wrapped around her daughter and they held so much love. _

_ “I couldn’t sleep,” Alinta says, unsure of whether she should tell her mother about what the man said to her. _

_ “How about you try sleeping in here? Maybe mommy’s music will help get you to sleep,” Her mother suggested softly, earning a vigorous nod from the child. _

_ With a big smile, her mother carried her daughter to a plush couch towards the side. It had deep brown wood with pale blue cushions and was almost more like a daybed than a couch. Alinta knew her father made the couch for them before he died, but that’s all she can remember of him aside from the smell of the broth he used to make. _

_ Her mother gently lays her down and covers her with a blanket that was folded on the arm rest. She brushes the hair from her face and places a soft kiss to her forehead. _

_ “Good night my ruby,” She says with melancholy, and before Alinta could say goodnight, she fell asleep. _

A gasp is ripped from her as her knees buckle, hands flying to grab purchase. When they do, Alinta realizes she’s in the music hall, in the back corner, and ripped the tarp off the couch she kept in the corner. The baby blue and deep brown wood couch with a mix of different cushions her mother had.

She was Neqs now. But she couldn’t be Neqs, as she was supposed to be the link between their deities and the people. It’s happened before, but what those before her had to do because of it ripped a sob from her throat. 

The memory she just experienced made a cry bubble over. She hasn’t remembered that for years and she’s guessing that’s why she ended up here, but it means someone using their gift on her. 

Alinta shuts her eyes as tears well up.

_ Pottery was being tossed around, knives were being thrown, and words that could never be taken back were being used. _

_ “You’re like your father! You’re useless when you're not at training!”  _

_ Her mother screams at her often now. Alinta knew her mother was sick, but it still hurt deeply. Her mother had fits like these where she would just tear Alinta down bit by bit, but it wasn’t something she could control. She had something eating at her brain, it made her unstable, it was poisoning her, and Alinta couldn’t do anything about it except take it. _

_ “I wish I never even met your father! I wouldn’t have to deal with your unhelpful ass and your grandfather wouldn’t have kicked the bucket and left me to take care of your ungrateful self.” _

_ It struck a nerve. Her grandfather was the Neqs before he died evacuating a village on the other side of the planet to save them from a storm. He took care of them after her father died, albeit in secret _

_ “You don’t mean that about Pop-” _

_ “Oh yes I do. He’s pathetic. He left us here to rot while he got to play hero. All those pathetic fools thinking they can make a difference will never be able to. They just make our lives worse. The fool deserved to die-” _

_ “Shut up! He was saving lives!” _

_ “No he wasn’t and you know it! He was off fucking whores and letting the real people in trouble wither! All the Neqs don’t deserve their stupid ceremony! They should have never been born.” _

Alinta was scared. Someone was messing with her memories and it just made the giant chasm in her chest larger. She needed someone with her, but it would show weakness, and with Lyo as the Tefit, any sign of weakness could end her. 

Maybe her mother was right. Maybe all the Neqs do deserve to die.

_ “Mom?” _

_ She was pale and thin. Orionis was rinsing a cloth and closing curtains, having allowed Alinta to bring her mother to his room for her final days to be in luxury.  _

_ Alinta was nine, Orionis, eight, and Alinta’s mother had been suffering for three long years.  _

_ “My little ruby,” She croaks out, grip feeble. “I’m sorry for everything.” _

_ “Don’t say that mom. It’s not your fault.”  _

_ Tears were streaming down Alinta’s face and her friend left to stay in the parlor, giving them some room. _

_ “No, I have to. I said and did horrible things to you and a parent should never do that, sick or not.” _

_ “But I know you didn’t mean it, it was the sickness talking.” _

_ Her mother’s breath got weaker by the minute. _

_ “Alinta, there is a little box under my bed. It’s filled with your fathers art and it’s the one thing he can’t take from you.” _

_ She broke into a coughing fit and Alinta had to grit her teeth to keep from breaking down. _

_ “Work hard my little ruby. Helia will take good care of you, and if you take good care of her, you will always have a family, blood or not.” _

_ “I love you mom. I love you so much.” _

_ “I love you too…” _

_ Her mother passed in a fit of coughing, blood coming in spurts from her mouth.  _

_ Orionis convinced his family's coroner to examine her mother. _

_ It turned out she had been poisoned, and Alinta has a suspicion of who. _

It was too much. If it continued Alinta knew she would give in to urges inside her to end it all.

She was doing so well. She couldn’t give up. 

Her vision went dark just as she heard footsteps outside the doors.

_ The beatings were getting worse. Kane was never happy with her. She knew she could remove the scars, she always did, but it was only the physical ones she could help. _

_ “Wow, I thought you’d be better than this. I spent years pestering your mother to let up and for what? A pathetic child who can’t even take a small cut?” _

_ Those, ‘small cuts’, were deep gashes all over her body. They were numerous and they were painful. But she knew she deserved it. _

_ “Our people pride ourselves on being perfect lookin creatures, and yet here you are, the ugly duckling. Maybe after you turn into a young lady you’ll actually be something to look at like your mother.” _

_ He was right.  _

_ Not even three revolutions after he told her that, she finally started maturing; her breasts became full and her hips wide while her waist remained small. The constant training and beatings keep her body muscular and her facial structure define. She learned how to dress to accentuate these features and how to best take care of her now curly and unruly hair. _

_ Yet she hated it all, because now, on top of her training and beatings, her body was used to Kane’s pleasure. The man who had been following her since she was barely walking now had his wish. Her mother was gone so her only line of protection was dead with her. She was Kane’s to use as she could never hope to beat him in a fight. _

_ But she got lucky one day. That one day when she was just barely sixteen and Kane took her to scout a crashed ship. _

_ It was a Jedi ship, and that’s all she could remember clearly from that day. Everything else was soaked in red and was cloudy. _

_ There was one thing she did remember as though it was yesterday, and that was the look of the Jedi’s face as she stole his blade and tortured Kane.  _

_ Alinta relished that moment. She loved every single ounce of pain she inflicted on her teacher. She loved the actual act of killing him even more, because she knew that it may not bring her mother back, but it certainly felt like it would. _

_ She ended up ending the Jedi swiftly, and it was that moment she knew what a monster Kane made her to be. But it backfired on him in a twist of irony. _

_ The best part is, no one has found his corpse since. _

She came to with warm arms wrapped around her and her head on a firm chest.

“Please, don’t ever go through that alone,” She heard Anakin say, and it took her a moment to realize the blade she kept in her thigh sheath was gone, which told her she took it out in her trance with the intention to end herself. 

She wishes she had, but a small part of her, the part being enveloped in the warmth of his hug, is glad she didn’t, because she never realized how safe she felt being in someone’s arms again, specifically someone who understood her pain and meant it when they said they’d be here.

For the first time in a long, long time, Alinta felt wanted.


	13. The Night pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now let’s make you look like a snack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter. It is short but the next chapter will be long to make up for it

Anakin knew the look on her face at the ceremony. He’s had it on his own many times. But the way she ran, dropping and shattering the crystal, told him it wasn’t merely the shock of being chosen, but something much, much deeper than that.

So when he found a knife in her hand with a small cut on her neck, he knew exactly what was going on. 

He held her most of the morning. Orionis came in with food while she slept and watched over her so Anakin could relieve himself, but that was about it. He couldn’t leave her, not while she was this vulnerable.

When lunch came around, Anakin woke up to find his arms empty and a tiny little note on one of the cushions.

_ Ani,  _

_ I’m sorry I left without waking you up. I just need to establish boundaries right now. _

_ Thank you for respecting mine, but now I must respect yours. _

_ I left some food out for you. _

_ -Ali _

The irony that he left a note just as short as hers made him laugh a bit. He looked around to see a small bowl filled with the planet's native fruits sitting on one of the numerous tables and with a sigh, got up to get ready for the day.

Alinta knew showing weakness to someone that was supposed to be her friend was okay, but she still couldn’t shake the feeling that Anakin no longer sees her as the strong warrior she’s portrayed herself to be. She had the gala in a few hours and hasn’t even started preparing, instead, she’s been sparring with her soldiers all afternoon and besting all of them. It was the norm for all them, why else would she be their general if she wasn’t one of if not the best?

She herself had a few scratches and bruises but she ignored the small sting of them as she kept going up through the ranks, trying to bury the memories that surfaced earlier that morning.

“Alinta!” Someone called but she kept going against Captain Hyuk, keeping her focus and gritting her teeth against the growing pain from her bruises and scratches.

“Alinta!” That same person calls and it distracts her enough for Hyuk to land a blow to her face and an explosion of pain erupts from her nose. Grunting, she skids back with a hand holding her nose. She angrily turns to see Orionis at the top of the stairs leading to the sparring ground with a garment bag in hand.

“We have to get ready!” He calls out, probably unable to see the gold liquid dripping from Alinta’s nose. With a huff, she walks up the stairs with a glare and even though her friend doesn’t flinch at the sight of the blood, he flinches at her immodest outfit, which consisted of no color whatsoever.

“You’d think I would’ve taught you better sense. Anyway, let’s get you ready and a nurse can come set your nose while I do your hair,” He dismisses, ignoring the daggers being shot at him through her eyes.

“I don’t want to,” She says as he drags her through the halls.

“You have to.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Listen, you are one of the highest ranking people in Pequirn and now Neqs. You have to go to show you’re not ‘too good’, to party with the mear civilians.” It was a fair point, but Alinta wasn’t in the mood. They pass into the hall with all the bedrooms and Alinta noticed the decorations going up and couldn’t help but flinch.

“I’m not in the best of mindsets to party,” Alinta reasons but even she knew the excuse was weak; she never missed the gala, and has gone even while being extremely sick.

When they reach Orionis’ room, she begrudgingly goes inside only to see a dress that she never thought she’d see again.

“Gift from mom,” Orionis says nonchalantly as he walks to a cupboard and grabs a case. Alinta looks at the queens old gala gown in awe and tentatively runs her hands along the soft fabrics. It was gorgeous, with a sheer yellow and orange overskirt and corseted deep pink torso. 

Orionis gestures her to sit in the chair he set up with a strong light and two cases, one clear and showing hair styling tools and the other opaque and only the context of the situation told her what it was.

“Why don’t you put it in yourself for once?” She asks him as she gets comfortable in the chair. His hands work deftly through her hair to pull it back and the tension in his hands told her all she needed to know.

“You know why. It’s not considered manly. My mom would disown me, Hyuck would think i’m a freak-“

“No they wouldn’t. Neither of them believe in this toxic masculinity your father forced on you,” Alinta interrupts, the feeling of his fingers on her scalp relaxing her deeply.

“Yes they would.The pressure from the court would be too intense for her,” He said dejectedly and she clicks her tongue.

“Then i’ll have them all tried for defamation. Everyone has gotten over that period of ‘men must not show emotions and be stoic’. Look at me Orio, i’m the walking proof!” She exclaims, flinging arms and earning a hearty laugh from the man weaving her hair intricately.

“And with Hyuck, he actually thinks your inspiring, y’know, standing for same gender love and rights and transition rights,” Alinta says as if it’s a secret. She felt a sudden blossom of heat behind her and lets loose a cackle.

“Anyway! Are one of your scores getting performed tonight?” Orionis asks, flustered and fumbling for his hair brush. Alinta shrinks in her chair and shrugs slightly.

“I think so. I know the event coordinator wanted to take it off the schedule so we could have a ceremony in honor of the Jedi-”

“Don’t worry about that idiot. You’re forgetting, the Queen has final say. So what score?” Orionis says with a bit of arrogance. Alinta winces slightly as locks get tugged but gets meek.

“I was gonna have the Fate score then uh, maybe sing with Mesq?” She says, but it sounded more like a question. A loud screech from Orionis startles her and next thing she knows his fingers are working rougher and faster, tugging hairs as he goes.

“You would woo anyone in the universe if you did that! Maybe that fine piece of Jedi whose been eyeing you-”

“Quit it, we’re only friends,” Alinta snaps but Orionis keeps going.

“Would make his move. He did spend most of the morning with you during that episode so I think he is very interested at the least.” 

The babbling continues until the last lock of hair has been styled and he opens the second case, revealing makeup just as someone in medical garbs comes in.

“Now let’s make you an absolute snack.”


	14. The Night pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It can’t work like that and you know it.”
> 
> “You’re right, I do, but maybe he can convince you that it can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrapped this chapter 3 times and had writers block 5 times, so here is the shitty ass sequel!

To say Anakin was uncomfortable in the formal setting of the gala was an understatement. Everyone was dressed in beautiful gowns and tunics with ornate masks on and it made him uncomfortable. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody already split up to see if there was anything suspicious in the party, leaving Anakin by himself in the throng of people.

If it wasn’t so formal, he would’ve had a girl wooed by now and partially begging for him to take her to bed. It actually didn’t sound too bad at that moment; to disappear from the party and sleep with one of the pretty girls, but he knew if he did, Alinta would have his heart on a gold plate. He flirted with one of the maids once and his shoulder still cries in pain.

Looking around, not only did the girls have intricate makeup, but so did the guys, and it was still visible from under the masks. It was immersive, with the glitter silk ribbons and the multicolored light fixtures, and it made Anakin lost in his surroundings. He wanders through the crowd, intoxicated by the decor. 

The party hasn’t officially started yet as there wasn’t any music, but Anakin thought he heard the sound of strings and it snapped him out of his stupor. Looking around he realized he was in the courtyard which was formatted like an auditorium. In the center, was an orchestra and a woman in a gorgeous orange and yellow gown. They were tuning their instruments and there was an air about the woman that made him breathless. He noticed the horizon turning pink from sunset and a group of men and women entering the courtyard to form a U behind the orchestra. Intrigued, he took a seat on a nearby ledge and looked at the instruments and the crowd slowly forming.

Anakin had to admit, he didn’t want to leave tomorrow. Their ship was fixed, and that meant they could go back; go back to the war, to the Jedi Counsel, to the Senate, to the life that made him grow up too soon. Here, on Pequirn, he felt like a teenager again. He got to party, drink, be careless, and do all the things he couldn’t do because of the war. 

But it meant leaving his new friends behind. Alinta, Orionis, they welcomed him into their group, showed him what it meant to be a kid again. They partied with him for nights on end, even with their responsibilities in the mornings. He felt welcome, and even though Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were his family, this was a different kind of family he would never get the chance to experience again. 

Snapping out of his revere, Anakin notices the woman wasn’t there anymore, but elegant music was being played by the orchestra and he had a small group of giggling girls around him. 

“Excuse me, Master Jedi, but will you dance with me?” One of them asks. She was pretty, but there was a sleaziness about her that put Anakin on edge.

That’s when a woman wraps her arms around his shoulders and the smell of a fireplace filled his nose. 

“I believe my lover was planning on dancing with me,” An oddly familiar voice says and the girls mutter incoherent things before the same girl who asked him to dance spoke up.

“Last time I checked it’s a free for all at the gala,” She snaps and the woman behind him lets out a hearty laugh, arms loosening up and hands tracing the expanse of his shoulders.

“Last time I checked, the gala is for those to find their soulmate, so I suggest you run along, because there’s no way such spiteful people are a match for a Jedi,” She snarls and the girls scram. Once they’re gone her hands leave his chest and she moves to sit beside him.

“Sorry about them. They like to prey on the bachelor of the year,” She says and Anakin realizes it’s the woman from the orchestra. She was gorgeous, with her hair half up and braids accenting the fire of her hair, and her makeup made her cheeks look full yet lean at the same time and have her skin a healthy flush while accenting her plump lips.

“Thank you. I wish we could introduce ourselves, but apparently that’s a big no,” Anakin says, looking at the sunset. The woman grabs his hand with a big smile.

“We don’t have to introduce ourselves with words,” She says and pulls him up with a big smile on her face. “Dance with me,” She says and Anakin can’t help but smile too.

“Gladly,” He agrees and she drags him to the small outdoor dance floor. Looking into her eyes, he saw they were a gorgeous honey with flecks of ruby and he couldn’t help get loose track of everything and forget that he even knew how to dance formally.

With a giggle, she grabs his hand and rests it on her waist, making Anakin jump at being snapped out of his daze.

“I didn’t realize my eyes were more intriguing than my breasts,” She jokes and Anakin only now realized that the cut of her bodice revealed the plump tops of full breasts that were barely covered by an shawl of sorts. His cheeks burn as she laughs at him, the hand not intertwined with his going to rest at his cheek.

“It’s alright dearest Jedi. I know you have good intentions,” She muses and then slides her hand to his shoulder.

“Now, let us dance,” She says lowly and the two start to move perfectly in time with the music.

Anakin wishes her hands weren’t gloved. He thought maybe a callous or something could give away who she was, but no. All he felt was a softest silk he’d ever felt in his life. 

It felt like mere seconds when they were on the dance floor, but they’d already danced through 3 numbers and Anakin had to admit he was hungry. So the girl he danced with brought him to a buffet table where it looked like jewels were sitting in treasure chests and gold littered the cloth, but from his time in Pequirn, he knew these were not all they seemed.

“They’re not rocks if that what you’re wondering,” She says, bringing what looks like topaz from the end of the table.

“Open,” She commands and reluctantly, Anakin opens his mouth so she can feed him. She pops it in and he closes his lips, expecting the crunch of rocks only to be pleasantly surprised when it melted into sweet goo that tastes like fine honey and cheese. Apparently his face said it all as she broke into laughter. 

“It’s good isn’t it? I’d eat but I have to conduct soon and I don’t want nerves to get the best of me,” She says and he could hear the nerves she was talking about.

“Why? You’re obviously good if the queen’s letting you do this,” He said, grabbing a purple and red stone. She smiles at him before looking at the orchestra with melancholy.

“Not exactly. I’m just not really confident in the songs I chose. I’m supposed to sing after it and-”

“Listen. You have to be good if they’re letting you do this at a party this big, so don’t sweat it,” He says through a mouthful of melted goo and she couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh.

“I guess you're right,” She says with gratitude and before she could say anything else, she saw the queen walking out with her son in tow and she stiffened.

“Time to go?” Anakin asked her and she nodded.

“Find me after it’s over,” She says and without thinking, she kisses him on the cheek, hikes up her dress slightly and rushes to the front of the orchestra.

Star struck, Anakin feels the spot where her lips touched his skin and slowly continues eating, listening to the orchestra tune.

There was no announcement that the orchestra started, just the sudden deafening sound from a choir didn’t know was there. It struck a chord in his heart, one that was all too familiar. It felt like something he should remember or that he knows, but it just wasn’t clicking.

There was an intelligence to this peace; the sudden drops and rises in volumes conveyed such a sense of danger, of peril, that Anakin couldn’t help but feel nervous himself. Everyone was taken away by the music and Anakin couldn’t blame them, but when he looked at the other side of the courtyard, he saw someone that looked familiar. When he finally looked into their eyes, he realized it was the person crowned Tefit.

And he looked ready to kill.

Alinta was tired after the score and the song with Meqs. He was unnerving and Alinta wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Resting on the balcony rails, looking into the faintly glowing horizon, she felt at ease. Her gut told her something was going to happen, but she couldn’t act on a hunch. 

Closing her eyes and feeling the breeze, Alinta allows herself to succumb to the tight feeling of her skin just as a clock chimes midnight. 

Her skin breaks, fissures oozing what looked like liquid gold and a feeling of warmth engulfs her. She felt the familiar weight of her hair increase, and as a result, she takes the pins Orionis put in painstakingly and let’s it fall. She felt it brush her thighs and it told her it grew of its own accord, but it didn’t bother her. 

She heard the door behind her open and tenses up before a familiar cologne subtly flavored the air. 

“I believe this is yours,” Obi-Wan Kenobi says, handing Alinta the mask she dropped by the door. She takes it quietly with a nod as thank you as he leans on the rails as well. 

“You do like him don’t you,” Obi-Wan asks gently, as if he were speaking to his daughter. She nods, surprised he hasn’t questioned the state of her body. 

“More than anything,” She admits quietly. “I,” She starts hesitantly, “Haven’t felt this safe with a male outside of the Royal Family,” She tells him and something about the Jedi makes her want to keep talking. 

“I’m not scared about him hitting me because I speak up, or him using me as his prized possession,” Alinta confesses and finally, the welling in her eyes bursts. 

“But I can’t. I’m not allowed. I figured if I told him we should only be, and stay, friends, it would go away but it hasn’t,” She blurts, and a reassuring hand is placed on her back, rubbing soothing circles into the muscle. 

“If I may,” Obi-Wan starts, “You’re probably the best thing to happen to this legion Alinta. Our men are happier, Ahsoka has learned to be confident in herself, I’ve learned how to dance,” He says with a laugh, getting a smile from the girl, “And Anakin has been able to do what he should’ve in his childhood. You’ve made everyone in this legion a better version of themselves in barely a week. A little romance in your life isn’t necessarily a bad thing,” He tells her, hiding the awe he felt as he watched the gold light the room in a warm, rich, glow and yet didn’t look disturbing. 

She sighs and tilts her head, biting her lip and gripping the rail tighter. 

“It can’t work like that and you know it,” She tells him heavily. 

“You’re right, I do, but maybe he can convince you that it can,” Obi-Wan says mysteriously, backing away as the door swings open. Before she could hiss at the Jedi Master, an all too familiar prescience fills the room and Alinta relaxes as Anakin Skywalker replaces his Master in the spot next to her on the balcony. 

“You sure know how to give people the slip,” He jokes, timidly placing his arms near hers on the rail. He looks out onto the ground below as people party and dance, seemingly oblivious to Alinta’s unsure gaze . Fireworks start to go off and her eyes snap the bright colors lighting up the sky. 

“Yeah, I guess I do,” She says absently, unaware that her mask is still off. The two watch in silence before Anakin brazenly wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. 

“Just for tonight,” He asks, but it sounds a lot like a statement in the kicked puppy tone he was using. Thankfully, Alinta felt like getting lost in someone tonight, whether it be in their sheets or in their eyes is up to fate.

“Just for tonight,” She echoes and moves closer to him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

“If I can ask,” He says after a little while, “What was going on earlier during the ceremony?” He asks her with caution and all she does is shake her head, closing the topic for good. 

The two stay like that for what felt like forever, until the clocks chime again and everyone could see cheers and start kissing. Alinta couldn’t help but laugh at the heat radiating from Anakin’s cheeks as he stumbles over his questions. 

“Let me answer,” She says with a bit of a husk to her voice and spins him to face her. She grabs his tie and pulls him down to her height, kissing him as elaborate fireworks go off. Alinta wouldn’t lie if she said she wasn’t slightly scared of him taking it too far, but instead, she got one of her most unforgettable kisses. 

It was sweet; their closed lips meet and after standing in shock for a few seconds, Anakin’s hands go to her face and waist, his thumb drawing circles on her hip and the other gently caressing her cheek, getting lost in the feeling of their lips touching once more. There was no hunger or lust behind it, only passion and concern, yet it was still stealing her breath. 

It get like they were like that for hours, but in reality it was maybe fifteen minutes? But it was enough time for them to become drunk on each other and forget their troubles. 

They both know there’s a high risk of ending up in one of their sheets, but for some reason, throughout the night, all their kisses were just sweet, loving, bittersweet exchanges. 

And it was enough. 


	15. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sir, is she okay?”  
> “I don’t know Rex.”

When they awoke the next morning, they were in Alinta’s bed with arms wrapped around each other. It was nice, but they both reluctantly untangled and separated themselves, faces flushed and soft smiles on their lips.

“For real this time; no more bed,” Alinta says after a moment and Anakin nods. He catches her eye, and before he can open his mouth, the door is kicked down. 

“General Alinta, you are under arrest for treason against the crown,” The man chosen as Tefit growls from the door as soldiers pile in, reluctantly pointing their weapons at her.

“Mesq, what the hell are you doing?” She hisses, taking note of the hesitation in the men’s aim at her. 

“I’m arresting you for trying to ruin the system,” He says matter of factly, and it only earns a raised eyebrow and crossed eyes from Alinta. 

“You have no evidence. I was with Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi all night, and why would I try to hurt the Queen? The throne would only go to Orionis, so that removes any motive I have,” She retorts but an empty, maniacal laugh from Mesq visibly pales her.

“Who said it was involving Queen Helia? You’re being arrested for the murder of Former General Kane `Kaqwe’ Yvon.”

“We can’t leave yet,” Anakin says, bursting into the room where Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were, packing to leave.

“Nice of you to show up Sky Guy,” Ahsoka dead pans but Obi-Wan just gives Anakin a concerned look. 

“Anakin what’s going on?” He asks, setting down the folded Jedi robes.

“They arrested Alinta for something she didn’t knowingly do, and if the guy who arrested her gets his way, she’s going to get wrongly executed,” Anakin blurts, catching his breath and instantly Ahsoka drops her stuff.

“What?” She squawks and before she can start, Obi-Wan gestures for her to be silent. 

“Anakin, you’re going to have to explain from the beginning what she did-”

“Actually I can,” A familiar voice chimes in, and they all turn to see Orionis in the doorway looking distraught. 

“Alinta murdered Kane, yes, but it was in maniacal rage. He used to abuse her and she finally had enough, and when they were investigating a crashed Republic ship, she killed him with weapons she found. It’s been eating at her ever since, but she wouldn’t have killed him if it wasn’t for that,” Orionis explains briefly and they all exchanged glances.

“So basically, if this Kane guy didn’t bear her, she wouldn’t have killed him?” Ahsoka clarifies and she shrugs when Orionis nods. “Fair enough, let’s bust her out of jail.”

“No, we can’t. If Mesq finds out she left illegally, he’ll have a bounty on your heads in no time. My mom doesn’t know yet, so if we ask her, she could release Alinta and she can leave with you all,” Orionis says, but it doesn't sit right with any of them.

“Why can’t she stay here?” Obi-Wan asks, and the prince's face turns grim. 

When they reach the queen, she practically read their minds.

“Let’s go,” She said, stunning everyone. 

“Mom,” Orionis starts but she pushes him out the room.

“I saw Meqs take her. I can’t fully pardon her because he has a valid case against her, but I can’t blame her. Orionis, go pack her bags and give it to one of the Republicans to take to their ship. Make sure she has everything she could need for at least a month.” Helia turns to the Jedi.

“Let’s go get my daughter,” She declares and they rush down the halls, maids guiding them through the faster routes. They hid them from soldiers patrolling around, keeping Mesq from knowing their plan.

When they get to prison though, the first thing they heard was sobbing, and it made them duck into a storeroom.

“Please, tie me up any other way,” They heads Alinta gasp out. 

“What’s wrong? Rubbing you the wrong way?” They heard someone else speak and the fist Anakin and Helia made told Ahsoka and Obi-Wan it was Mesq.

“Suck it up. I was supposed to be Kane’s apprentice and he chose you instead. I suffered for years in your shadow,” He spits and the sobbing turns to wails.

“Be thankful, the things he did to me-”

“Made you the star child of the planet! You don’t understand how badly I wanted to be the one to receive the tattoos, to become General, and you tossed it away when you killed him!” He was screaming now, and they couldn’t help but wince when a hard sounding slap echoed out.

“Stop your bitching. You’re just like her y’know? She used to bring pastries to the armory and couldn’t handle a little teasing. Sure we had our fun-”

“You what?!” 

An intense heat filled the hall and a harsh light lit everything up. 

“What the,” Ahsoka whispers as Mesq cackles.

“A little fire’s not gonna hurt me, now be a good pet and let me play with you,” Mesq snarls and the door clicks open, but almost simultaneously, he screams and a loud crack is heard. Chains clink and they see Alinta crash into the wall, hair a mess, a massive cut running from her horn to her lip, and her whole body shaking. She was sobbing and curling herself into as small a ball possible, whispering to herself as she rocks herself back and forth. None of them have seen her like that, and the heartbreaking scene almost made them forget what they were there for.

Remembering, Helia runs forward and kneels in front of her.

“Love, it’s me, I need you to look at me okay,” Helia tells her gently, reaching out slowly. Alinta flinches, but when she looks up, she bites her quivering lip to stop from crying. 

“Now, you’re leaving with the Jedi, so once I unlock your cuffs, you have to run to them and never look back,” She explains, and hearing it, Anakin steps into her line of sight, motioning for Ahsoka and Obi-Wan to look at Mesq.

“But-” Alinta squeaks out.

“But nothing Ali. He can’t hurt you anymore. Mesq can’t hurt you anymore. Anakin is going to take care of you, and I know you don’t want to go, but for Ori and I’s sake, you have to.” The talk was slowly calming her down.

“I don’t want to leave you. You're my family and kept him from me,” She gasps our but Helia shakes her head.

“No, that was your mom, and you’ll get a new family, now,” The cuffs click open and Alinta couldn’t get free fast enough. “Run to him and don’t look back,” Helia says and Alinta bursts into a sprint right into Anakin’s arms, burying her face into his chest.

“She knocked him out cold and he’s probably not gonna see out of his right eye ever again,” Ahsoka tells Helia quietly and Obi-Wan closes the gate. 

“I cuffed him in there. I suggest you go back to your room and tell the staff to pretend they didn’t see her. He won’t be able to pin it to you,” He says but she shakes her head.

“That doesn’t matter. He’s doing things lawfully right now, and right now, you’re all fugitives. Get her off this planet and get her some therapy. I made the mistake of believing her lies before. Don’t make that same mistake and get her some help,” She says and shoved them towards the entrance. “Go!” She commands and they start running, Anakin trying his best to keep the quiet shocked girl close.

They reached where their cruiser was supposed to be only to find it gone. Orionis was there with tears in his eyes and took Alinta from Anakin.

“I told them to take off and send a smaller ship for you. It’ll make it easier to leave,” He tells them and they nod.

“Thank you for fixing our ship,” Ahsoka says and he smiles at her.

“Of course! I just wish you could leave under better circumstances,” He says sadly and the roar of a gunship engine startles. Quickly, he takes a necklace out of his pocket and clips it around her neck.

“You keep this on at all times okay?” He tells Alinta firmly and she nods, still refusing to talk. He looks at the Jedi as the gunship approach’s. “No matter what, you cannot let her take this necklace off. It should keep her heat down and let her exist off planet without solidifying,” He orders them and Anakin takes Alinta from him.

“We will. We won’t let anything happen to her,” Obi-Wan promises and the doors open, revealing Rex, and the ship drops low enough for them to get on.

“Be safe kid,” Anakin tells him but gets a slap on the back.

“I’m your age Kaqwe,” He snips but his face turns somber. “You be safe too. I wanna be able to see both of you when this is all over,” He wishes and Anakin smiles.

“No promises,” He agreed and with that, he jumps on the ship, the doors closing right behind him.

“Sir, is she okay?” Rex asks, gesturing to Alinta, who started shaking again.

“I don’t know Rex,” Anakin responds quietly as Ahsoka brings her into a comforting hold, her sniffles being muffled by her shoulder. It was the only thing breaking the silence on the ship as they left the breaking down society that housed them.


	16. New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think he would agree with me that you don’t need to dress up to impress anyone. All you have to do is show them you won’t take their crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters kinda just,,,came out of my mind into words a massive of info dump and word vomit, so it may not make sense

Alinta was in her room for hours. They had already made the jump to Republic space thanks to their improved navigation system and were on their way to Coruscant when she finally came out and left half, if not all the crew speechless.

Her hair was just below her shoulders now, and the cuts on her face were gone with no scars. She was back to wearing the skimpy clothes when Anakin first met her, but there was a classiness to it now; her laced up shorts were now pants, and on top of the bra-like top, she had a long coat that had her marks mirrored on the back, with the necklace on full display. 

However, no matter how confidently she walked to the bridge, she always avoided the men, especially if they happened to have their hands out.

“Alinta, you’re looking better,” Anakin notes, and raises a slight eyebrow when she stands away from him, the Admiral, and Obi-Wan, and closer to Ahsoka.

“A few hours to meditate does a lot to the mind,” She says simply and sends the Admiral a cocky smile. 

“You’re the Admiral right? Pleasure to meet you,” She greets before focusing ahead, “So where are we going?” She asks them, completely ignoring the looks she receives and crosses her arms. 

“We’re going back to Coruscant to give our report to the Jedi Counsel and to declare Pequirn neutral-” Obi-Wan starts but she shakes her head, cutting him off.

“Pequirn is a threat with Mesq at the helm. You’ll need to prepare for another front in this war should he gain full control,” She informs them, voice still with a cocky lilt. 

“Well, you can tell them about that, but it’ll be another hour before we get there,” Ahsoka tells her and she nods. Before she can turn to leave Obi-Wan speaks up.

“Alinta, I know you probably don’t want to think about your home right now, but if Mesq does decide to attack, your mother said that The Sister made your race to counteract The Brother’s. Do you know where The Brother’s is?” He asks her, treading gently yet not giving away if he’s agitated at her blase attitude. He turned to her, and so did half of the bridge, even though most of them didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Even if I did, it wouldn’t matter. They’re not going to help me, or anyone associated with me, especially if she’s still in power,” Alinta snarls but bites her tongue when she sees Ahsoka perk up.

“You’re saying ‘me’, like it’s specific to you. So if they didn’t know you were on our side, would they help us?” Ahsoka asks and Anakin can practically see her panic increasing.

“I don’t know. I don’t exactly talk to them on a daily basis.” Everyone could hear the hostility setting in her voice and it was starting to become clearer that she was not as okay as she was pretending to be.

“Alright, how about we drop the topic and-”

“For once Anakin, now is not the time to be civil. You saw what he did the moment he got the power to do so and how afraid everyone was of him. We need to know just in case he decides to come after us,” Obi-Wan cuts in, leaving Anakin to be the civil one this time.

“Master Obi-Wan is right. If we don’t have this backup plan now, it may become too late to form it,” Ahsoka agrees and it makes Anakin let out a deep sigh.

“Okay, but can we at least argue in the war room?” Anakin suggests, leading the three of them as they argue over the matter. It was getting on his nerves, don’t get him wrong, but he understood both sides.

If a third front was opened in this war, there would be nothing stopping Dooku from taking advantage of the Republic's weakness, so if there was any hope of neutralizing the threat of Pequirn, they needed to take it.

However, asking Alinta to conjuring up memories of the place she calls home, so soon after being beat and accused of murder and being  _ forced _ into remembering a horrible time in her life is asking too much of her. She was already putting on a facade so they wouldn’t worry about her, so anymore pressure would make her snap, and on a metal ship in space, a literally superfired being snapping at them would probably kill them all.

When they reached the room, Alinta’s carefree facade was gone and she was gritting her teeth, fists clenched. 

“Can you stop asking me?” She growls, leaning against the door as soon as it closes.

“Alinta-” Obi-Wan starts but she slams her hands against the door, the temperature rising.

“Just drop it! Stop asking me if I know or if I can get them to help! There’s a reason Pequirn is on the opposite side of the galaxy as them, and if you don’t realize it sooner or later, you’ll get us all killed trying to get their help!” She yells, the air starting to sizzle close around her body. Everyone freezes, and it finally clicked that they pushed too hard. Alinta storms out of the room, leaving the floor marked with glowing footprints.

“You realize you started pushing someone who clearly has PTSD, to remember something obviously linked with it, without any care?” Anakin deadpans after a moment, to which Ahsoka just looks away and Obi-Wan folds his arms.

“I don’t see you with any better ideas,” He says curtly. Anakin gives his master a crooked smile in response.

“In fact, I do. It’s called ‘give her space until she’s calmed down, then try again with a gentle approach’”, Anakin explains, which just gets him a groan from both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

“Real smart,” Ahsoka deadpans, “But seriously, we can’t let her meet anyone on Coruscant like this; clothing wise and manners,” She points out and Obi-Wan nods.

“If their reaction to Secura is anything to go by, she’ll need an attitude change,” He agrees, but Anakin rolls his eyes.

“Are you both forgetting she greeted us in clothes nicer than what most Senators wear? The Crown Prince packed her clothes and she was raised by the Queen of all people. I’m pretty sure we have nothing to worry about,” Anakin laughs and the slight stutter in Obi-Wan’s speech indicated he very well forgot and Ahsoka just stayed silent.

“We are making our final descent onto Coruscant. Prepare for landing,” The Admiral says over intercoms and it cues Anakin to start moving.

“I’m going to go check on her. I’ll see you all out there,” He tells them and starts making his way deep into the ship.

She was crying.

Memories of her childhood as well as of recent events were haunting her. She thought the audio cubes Orionis packed of her music would help calm her but it made her homesick and scared.

She got beat by someone who she could’ve killed with her eyes closed and hands tied behind her back, but she let his words affect her. How could she not? Anything about Kane puts a halt to her heart. Now, she was on the run from her own people and had to leave her family behind.

It was not how she wanted to spend her Coming of Age.

A knock at the doors alerts her, and she wipes away her tears.

“Come in,” She calls, knowing full well who it was.

“You look amazing,” Anakin compliments, and it gave her the first genuine smile she's had in almost a day.

She was wearing the only blue in her entire bag; a royal blue dress that, like all her other dress, was corseted with a heart neckline, yet this one hugged only her torso before draping elegantly to the floor, dragging, even with heels, only an inch or two behind her. It wasn’t glittery like her other gowns or made of silk, but instead was a matte fabric that, although it shined, it didn’t detract from the person wearing it. It did, however, come with a sheer, glittery, silver sash that Alinta adored with all her heart, and it had a matching sheer cover, so that the heat from her chest to her neck would be contained should she get mad.

“Lace me up will you?” She asks, turning around and stilling so he can tie up the back of her dress. Her hair was not an issue, as it was braided over her shoulder, and Anakin couldn’t help but be proud of how well she was trying to keep herself together.

“You know it’s okay to cry and to say you’re not okay,” He reminds her and she just looks down.

“I know, but I’m just so used to having to portray being strong, that being allowed to seem weak doesn’t seem right,” She tells him, and once he’s done, he turns her around, hands resting on her shoulders.

“It is right. You allowed for me and the men on this ship to be weak while you took us in, now you’re allowed to be weak when you’re with us,” He explains, voice soft, that is, until he notices her height difference.

“Why are you so short?” He asks legitimately, which earns him a punch to the arm.

“Shut up!” She scolds, painted lips pouting. The music that was playing was dramatic and romantic, not helping the close proximity between the two of them, but Anakin didn’t lean in. He didn’t make any moves, and the fast pace of her heart, that she just realized was from anxiety, dissipated. 

“You need help, Your Majesty, to put on your shoes as well?” Anakin mocks, going into a deep, overexaggerated bow as they felt the ship start descending. 

“Why of course, Sir Jedi,” Alinta says, also in a mock accent, sitting very unceremoniously onto her bed, pulling up the skirt of her dress and wiggling her toes. “I simply cannot dress my own appendages.” The two burst into laughter as Anakin throws the tall, matte, black shoes at Alinta, who catches without a second thought. He heads to the door, still laughing.

“I’ll be right outside so you can finish whatever you need to,” He tells her, opening the door. Before he leaves though, he stops laughing and gives her a warm side glance; one that Orionis would give her. It was filled with love and warmth and care, and it made her anxiety drop.

“I think he would agree with me that you don’t need to dress up to impress anyone. All you have to do is show them you won’t take their crap,” He tells her before leaving, and the message makes her feel even more homesick than ever.

When she came out, not long after he left, she looked composed and had an air of importance to her, like she wasn’t a fugitive. She gives Anakin a nod to signal she was ready, and they head to the landing dock, meeting up with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan just in time.

“You look fancy,” Obi-Wan comments, earning a slight smile from her.

“I’m, no, we’re sorry for pushing so much earlier Alinta,” Ahsoka says solemnly, but smiles when a gentle hand is placed on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. I would’ve done worse in your position,” She tells the youngest softly just as Rex marches up to them.

“General, we ask that you come with me just to make sure that no one harms you while we go inside,” Rex informs, using the word much to Alinta’s shock. She notices the small thumbs up Ahsoka gives Rex and couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course, Commander. Lead the way,” She complies and follows him towards the back. Once she’s gone, Obi-Wan gives Anakin a raised eyebrow. 

“I see you got her in a better mood,” He comments.

“I told you, she just needed time to cool off and a gentler approach,” Anakin replies nonchalantly as they feel the ship touch down and settle into the landing gear. “Now let’s hope all goes well,” He mutters and he felt Ahsoka behind him agree.

“We need a break considering most of today,” She says under her breath. 

Just as she does, the landing dock door slowly lowers and softness of sunset starts to greet them, just as it did on Pequirn.


	17. Books and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If this gets too unnerving, just tell me to stop and I will. It’s just tiring to constantly change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still word and idea vomit, so enjoy

When they marched out, they were greeted by Mace Windu, Yoda, Padme, and the Chancellor himself. 

“Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, it’s great to see you made it back okay. Plo-Koon let us know you were out towards the edge but that’s all he would give us,” Windu greets, giving each of the Jedi a hug.

“Well, that’s part of the long story,” Obi-Wan laughs, the footsteps of the platoon behind them getting louder as they all exit.

“Great, it is. Yet, special guest, you have brought, hm?” Yoda analyzes, peering up specifically at Anakin.

“A special guest? I’m guessing that’s why Senator Amidala is out here with us?” Chancellor Palpatine asks as the legion starts to tread time for a few seconds before stopping.

“Special indeed,” Obi-Wan agrees, stepping to the side. Anakin motions for the clones to start making way as the Jedi and politicians notice blue and red movement among the white.

“Master Jedi, Senator, Chancellor, we present General Alinta of Pequirn,” Anakin announces just as Alinta breaks free of the clone blockade, and you could hear the gasps from everyone.

The sunset made the pearls decorating her horns glisten different colors and her hair seemed to move like waves. She held herself with confidence and grace as she curtsied.

“It is my honor to represent Pequirn, even in it’s distressed state,” She grovels, voice smooth and smokey compared to the others. It was obvious she stunned them, even Padme and Yoda, who seemed to have no attraction to human-like women, or in some cases, women in general. 

“It is an honor to meet you General. I- We have never met a Pequirnian before, so this is such an amazing opportunity,” Padme greets, curtsying in return. “It is also comforting to see you wearing Republic colors. If I had known your planet's colors, I would’ve worn them to welcome you,” She jokes slightly, but it brings a stunning smile to Alinta’s face.

One that looked slightly strained to Anakin’s eye.

“It’s alright, Senator, I believe? Our colors are close to that of the Confederacy, so I wouldn’t wish for you to send the wrong message,” Alinta assures before turning to the Chancellor. 

“Chancellor, Master Windu and Master Yoda, it is my honor to be able to meet you in person. General Kenobi and Skywalker have informed me of the decisions you have made to keep the innocent safe and I admire you for it,” She says, voice ever so slightly tense. “I hope you don’t mind, but I would like to go inside. My body is not used to these cold conditions just yet, so I would prefer to be inside before my joints harden,” She asks, voice polite, but Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin just send each other a look, knowing full well she just lied. 

“Of course. Once you’re well acclimated, I would like to talk about the situation on your planet. Maybe we can provide assistance,” The Chancellor concedes and turns to the Senator. “Senator Amidala, show Alinta to her new room. Bring Miss Tano with you just in case,” He orders and she nods with a smile, gesturing for Alinta and Ahsoka to follow.

The three females leave without so much as a goodbye to the Generals, except for Alinta’s nod in courtesy to the Jedi Masters and the Chancellor. Once they were inside, Ahsoka snaps her head around to face the foreigner.

“What was that? You just lied to Master Yoda! He knows who lies!” Ahsoka snaps, making Padme spin around to them.

“You what?” She exclaims, shocked but the look on Alinta’s face made her subdue her voice and facial expressions.

“It doesn’t matter if he knows I lied. All that matters is the old guy believes it. I don’t like him. Something’s not right about him, like he’s just showing a facade,” Alinta mutters, clenching her fists. It makes Padme and Ahsoka look at each other in worry, but the two stow it away for later, seeing that she doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Tell me about your life on Pequirn, before, well, today,” Padme asks and couldn’t help but smile at Alinta’s face glowing up.

“Well, when I’m not training and doing official stuff, I’m the Queen’s personal musician and composer-”

“Her music is an artform by itself,” Ahsoka interrupts, voice dreamy. It makes Padme laugh as they turn a corner. 

“I want to hear if that’s possible. I love listening to different forms of music, and it would be amazing to hear something you take pride in,” She offers and if it was possible, the dark skinned girl’s smile grew.

“Definitely! I got a few days before Ahsoka and Anakin leave again, so sometime then!” She informs and it puzzled Ahsoka.

“Why before then? Aren’t you staying here?” She asks but Alinta shakes her head. Padme stops them in front of a door and gives Alinta a little notebook.

“I’m a soldier first Ahsoka. If I’m going to kill Mesq, I need to fight against different people, and fighting alongside you and Anakin is the best way for me to do that,” She says sternly before looking at Padme quizzically.

“It has a map, as well as the code to your room, how to change it, how to get to the Jedi Temple, and where my room and Senator Organa’s room is. If I’m unavailable, he’s the next best person to go to,” Padme explains, then she pauses before giving Alinta a big hug. 

“I know this is a big change for you, but if there’s anything I can do to help, don’t hesitate to ask. Ahsoka sent me pictures of a room she said you felt comfortable in, so I hope it’s to your liking,” She tells Alinta before turning to walk away. She looks at the woman with a caring smile, eyes showing genuine affection.

“Goodnight Alinta,” She says softly before leaving, and it left Alinta speechless. Ahsoka crosses her arms, crooked smile on her face.

“Is she always this nice?” Alinta asks the small Jedi.

“Yep. She’s great. If there’s anyone you can turn to here, it’s her and Senator Organa. They’re the most open people here, so if you’re ever in doubt, they’ll be happy to help.” It was a brief explanation, but Ahsoka looked rushed.

“Report to give?” Alinta asks with a laugh, “Go ahead Ahsoka, I’ll be fine,” She assures and Ahsoka takes off, waving goodbye to her friend as she laughs at her urgentness. Opening the notebook, Alinta takes a deep breath in before entering the code.

“Glad you could join us Skips,” Anakin muses when she busts into the council room out of breath. 

“Continue, Skywalker,” Windu nudges, bringing Anakin back.

“So as I was saying; A coup was staged, in a way, by someone named Mesq. Alinta, Queen Helia, and Prince Orionis all confirm that if he doesn take control of the planet, he is a dire threat and will need to be eliminated on sight,” Anakin relay’s as Ahsoka takes her stance beside him. The only councilmen present were Windu, Yoda, and Kit Fisto, as Obi-Wan was writing his reports and the others had duties.

“Have they suggested anything to counteract it?” Master Fisto asks, mainly towards Ahsoka.

“Yes and no. When we originally asked, General Alinta made the comment that their brother race could be of assistance, but she is not in the right mindset to push any further. I believe there are traumatic incidents surrounding that race, as she reacted badly,” Ahsoka informs them, keeping her tone neutral. They nod and dismiss the two of them. Once out of earshot, Anakin raises his eyebrows.

“Find out why she lied in front of Master Yoda and the Chancellor?” Anakin asks, to which Ahsoka nods.

“Yep. She doesn’t like the Chancellor. She said that there’s something not right about him, like he’s showing a facade or something,” Ahsoka recites, making Anakin think deeply. 

“She is literally made out of the Force, so she could be sensing the toll the war has taken on him,” Anakin suggests, but they both know if that was the case, he would’ve sensed it too, at least even slightly.

“She could be cautious. She was just betrayed this morning,” Ahsoka notes and Anakin concedes to it.

“You’re right. I’m going to see how she is. You get some rest Snips, you’re Padme’s bodyguard tomorrow,” Anakin suggests as he walks off, having no idea where Alinta’s room even is in the first place.

The knock on her door wasn’t surprising. She was expecting it, actually. Remotely, she opens the doors and Anakin walks in, looking around.

“They did a good job. It’s like a less gaudy, yet more, plush, I think, version of that room,” He notes and Alinta nods, sitting on the balcony rail, still in her dress, but shoes were off, hair was down, and she had a glass of wine in her hand. Anakin comes up next to her and rests his forearms on the rails.

“You shouldn’t drink and sit on railings y’know,” He points out, but she shrugs, at the very least buzzed.

“I shouldn’t do a lot of things, but here I am,” She says nonchalantly, and she looks away, nervous. 

“If this gets too unnerving, just tell me to stop and I will. It’s just tiring to constantly change,” She slurs slightly, and before Anakin can ask, her skin moves, like molten rock, and he sees scars start to appear. The ones from today show up first, a bright light red against the dark red of her skin, and then the older they get, the paler the look. When her skin stopped moving, Anakin lost count how many scars appeared, especially on her back and arms. Her right eye was cloudy now as well, a thick scar stretching across from her shoulder to her eyebrow. 

“Can you see from that eye?” He asks her and she shrugs, swirling the wine.

“Yeah, just no colors, so everything looks muted to me, especially without music. That’s why I have to have people forage for me when I have to go across Pequirn and have people pick my clothes and makeup.” Her slur was stronger now and Anakin noticed two empty bottles of wine on the floor next to her. Rolling his eyes, he scoops her up into her arms, taking the glass from her.

“No more for you,” He informs and he can’t help but analyze all the scars. “I’ve never actually seen you with a scar before,” He thinks out loud. Alinta just hiccups out a giggle and squirms out of his grip. 

“That’s my goal, now, I’m gonna get into real clothes, so wait here,” She says and skips off, leaving a stupefied Anakin in her wake.

“She really is in shock,” He says absently, and with a sigh, goes to clean up the small mess she made. When he was done, she came out of the washroom, scars still on full display, but in sweatpants and a hoodie, hair messy and small cover things over her horns.

“Your pillows aren’t made for horns. Gotta cover these things up if I wanna actually use the pillows,” She explains in her drunken stupor, landing ungracefully on the couch. “Bring me a book Kaqwe,” She orders, pointing to a small bookshelf that looks like Naboo origins. It still made his heart ache to think of Padme, but he knew that he had to move on from her, and spending time with his friends was exactly how. 

He grabs a couple of books and sits on the couch next to Alinta before she collapses, her head on his lap, and grabs a book.

“Thanks Kaqwe,” She mumbles, a strange accent slipping in, and starts to read. Hesitantly, Anakin goes to touch a scar, but his hand gets caught way before he can get close. 

“I have puzzle cubes,” She says stiffly, and it made it clear that Anakin, of all people, should know they’re off limits. She opens her palm, and something flies from the bedside straight into it. Without taking her eyes off the book, she turns it open to Anakin, and he takes it reluctantly.

Much to anyone’s surprise, the two stayed up all night; Alinta with her books, Anakin solving all the puzzles, trying to keep Alinta from going back to the dark place that has now become her home.


	18. Fireball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Still can’t believe you did that fireball. Y’know what? I’m gonna call you that from now on.”

Anakin woke up with Alinta fast asleep in his lap, book fallen on her chest and hair sticking to her face due to her drooling. It was messy and completely different to the Alinta he saw, but then again, she had to portray herself as perfect.

The door opens and Obi-Wan walks in, arms crossed as he sees the both of them.

“We didn’t do anything if that’s what you’re lookin at me for,” Anakin says quietly, eyes rolling. “She was drunk and if I left her alone she probably would’ve fallen from the balcony,” Anakin informs sarcastically, trying to wiggle out from under her. Obi-Wan shakes his head, turning on his heel. 

“I came to see if you both were still alive. Remember she has a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine and Master Windu. I think they want to discuss giving her a guard,” He tells his student, but stumbles when he notices the state of Alinta’s skin. Anakin makes a motion to signal ‘pretend you never saw it,’ and Obi-Wan leaves without another word. 

The sound of the door shutting startles her awake, and the massive poof of hair that follows her when she shoots up makes Anakin burst into laughter.

“I’m up! I’m up!” She mumbles, pulling the hair from her mouth. She turns around and shrieks, startled by Anakin, who starts to laugh even harder.

“Not funny!” She yells, punching him in the arm as he struggles to regain his breath. 

“I’m sorry Your Royal Puff Ball-ness, but it’s just too funny,” He wheezes out, wiping a tear from his eye. He finally catches his breath and pats her on the back. 

“Get changed, I might be able to help with your mane, if I remember how to deal with hair,” He tells her, remembering the times he’d braid his own hair when he was younger or play with Padme’s hair on their days off. She grumbles, getting up and heading to the washroom, picking up a garment bag on her way. Once she’s closed the door, Anakin starts his search for a hair brush, noticing the hologram on her bedside table, showing her and Orionis as kids getting hugged by a younger Helia. Before he can properly analyze it, it switches, and it shows Alinta as a toddler, standing with a man and a woman, who look exactly like her. They looked happy, and it made him realize how little he knew about her past. 

Tearing his eyes away, he finds the brush next to the hologram and grabs it just as she comes out of the washroom, scars gone, makeup on, and in the first dress he saw her in on Pequirn. She sits on a chair and Anakin goes to stand behind her, starting to brush and neaten her hair.

“You won’t tell anyone about last night right?” She asks after a minute, to which Anakin shakes her head.

“No, I won’t,” He reassures, “I actually understand why you're so hesitant about it. I only have one arm,” He confides, feeling weird about admitting it. She smiles softly, hands fidgeting in her lap. 

“Thank you,” She says quietly, and Anakin can’t help but smile.

“I should’ve asked Orionis how he managed this mess,” Anakin jokes when the braid he started became loose. Alinta lets out a giggle before patting his hand. 

“Don’t strain your last braincell trying to do something intricate. Just one braid or a bun is fine,” She subtly insults and Anakin feigns hurt. 

“Excuse me, but I have  _ half  _ a braincell. Ahsoka has the other half, and even then, Obi-Wan usually holds both of them,” He argues and the hearty laugh Alinta releases confirms that she’s feeling better. Anakin quickly pulls her hair into a neat bun and backs off, smiling at his work. That’s when she opens a small black case he never noticed and pulls out a tiara; it wasn’t like the small crown she wore before everything took a nosedive, it looked antique and was significantly more intricate. 

Not wanting to intrude, Anakin slips outside, waiting for her to take her to the Chancellor.

When they arrived, Master Windu and the Chancellor were sitting patiently. They smiled at them and Anakin gestures for Alinta to sit.

“Miss Alinta, it is a pleasure to finally talk,” The Chancellor greets, to which Alinta just nods, showing she’s not very talkative.

“Well, we just wanted to discuss a few things,” Windu asserts, trying to keep things from getting hostile. “We would like to assign you a guard, just to be on the safe side, and we think General Skywalker is the best candidate,” Windu informs, giving Alitna a caring glance.

“With all due respect Master Windu, Alinta is perfectly capable of protecting herself. She took out the majority of a droid squad on our first day on Pequirn,” Anakin inserts, stepping closer to Alinta. 

“Yes, we read that in General Plo Koon’s report, but if your’s and Padawan Tano’s report’s on the talent of the Pequirn army is true, it may be best if she has you with her, to be sure,” Chancellor Palpatine urges and Alinta sighs.

“If it would make you all feel better, then yes, I would gladly have Skywalker as my guard, but wherever he goes, I go, and that includes the battlefield,” She concedes, but all three men burst into talk.

“You are our guest! Not a soldier in our army!”

“I promised the Queen nothing would happen to you!”

“We can’t risk the life of the only Pequirnian off Pequirn!”

It was getting louder, and the higher the volume, the higher Alinta’s body temperature rose.

“Can you all please be quiet?” She shouts over them, the room temperature soaring. The men quiet down, Palpatine and Windu in shock at the small embers coming from her hair and the sudden rise in temperature.

“Better,” She says with a sigh, “Now, all of you are forgetting that I am a soldier first, a politician second, and a woman third. I belong on the battlefield, even if I’m not commanding a squadron. I can do reconnaissance, spywork, whatever you need, since the Confederacy knows Pequirn is neutral,” She explains as if she’s talking to children. “If needed, I will spar with one of you Jedi to prove it,” She ends, crossing one leg over the other and lifting her chin up. It was intimidating how much presence she was giving off.

“Okay, I think that’s fair,” Palpatine agrees, but Anakin crosses his arms.

“I don’t. I promised her family I would keep her safe, and with her on the frontlines that’s almost impossible,” Anakin disagrees, subconsciously moving behind Alinta more and more.

“Anakin, you know full well I could plant you into the ground in this dress and heels. I am able to take care of myself,” Alinta snaps at him, hands clenching.

“Well you couldn’t yesterday. You couldn’t handle Mesq and look where that got you,” He snaps back and realizes he crossed the line.

“Master Windu, I would like to spar this imbecile to prove my point, if that’s alright,” She asks, her voice scarily calm. Windu and Palpatine look at each other before nodding, startled by her sudden calmness. After a moment, Palpatine speaks up.

“Alinta, I know it’s tough for you to think about it, but we need all the information possible on Mesq. This way when the time is right, if the coup does end in success, we can help you take back the planet,” Palpatine asks softly, giving Alinta a fatherly look. She glares him down, but takes a deep breath and sighs.

“Fine,” She reluctantly agrees, and crosses her arms to match her legs. “Mesq was another candidate to become General, however, due to Kane’s preference, he chose me over Mesq, and Mesq has hated me ever since. He was discharged from the military due to being caught with a certain race, and when he found out he was Tefit, and I Neqs, he realized he now has unprecedented power over most people, and used it to arrest me,” She explains quickly, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Her nails dug into her skin and she grit her teeth, trying not to lash out.

“Alinta, who is Kane?” Palpatine asks, but she averts his gaze.

“I’m not talking about it,” She snarls, taking everyone aback. It was reminiscent of something, but Anakin couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Please, Alinta. He may be the key-”

“I said no,” She reaffirms, her voice filled with animosity, and it hit him.

_ He heard her screaming for her life, screaming ‘no’ over and over again. When he found her in the music room, she was writhing on the floor, asking someone named Kane to stop, to let her go, to kill her and get it over and done with. He hadn’t heard screams like that since he was with his mother and Watto.  _

When Anakin snapped out of it, Alinta was heading out the door, and he noticed a few gold droplets on the floor behind her. 

“What was that about?” Windu asked and Anakin was already getting himself out to follow her. 

“Very bad memories,” Anakin answered simply. Right before he heads out the door, he turns to Windu. “Sparring grounds are open today right?” Anakin asks, leaving as soon as he sees a small nod.

He runs around the Senate building, trying to find Alinta. Thankfully, he bumps into Padme and Ahsoka, who know where practically everyone is at any given time. 

“You’re in a rush Master,” Ahsoka says jokingly, but notices his panic. “What’s wrong?”

“Have you seen Alinta? She ran out and she’s having a panic attack,” Anakin blurts out, and they’ve never seen him this frantic before.

“Anakin, slow down,” Padme soothes, and Anakin takes a breath. “What happened?” She asks him, pulling them all to the side. 

“Palpatine asked her to remember something painful, and she freaked out,” Anakin explains, anxious.

“Okay,” Padme confirms, “She’s probably either in her room or found somewhere to vent, maybe the Temple?” She suggests and Anakin nods, taking off without a goodbye. He runs to the room, but when he slides open the door, her just sees her dress, no actual body. Huffing, he makes a break for the temple, remembering what Helia said about their kind. Once he gets to the Temple, he notices the temperature was a bit higher, and he runs to where it was hotter, ignoring the looks he got from people. 

He knew he found her when he had to stop dead in his tracks to keep from getting roasted alive. Anakin looked at the source of the fire, and found Alinta sparring holograms.

Well, roasting holograms is more apt. Fire was spewing from her mouth and encasing her hands. Her skin was split and the gold liquid was flying everywhere; it was terrifying. Slowly, he enters the grounds and turns off the holograms.

“Mind if I join?” He asks, ignoring the glare as she snaps to see who interrupted her. Calming down, she extinguishes the fires and goes to the coat that was laying on the ground not that far from her.

“Sounds good,” She huffs, pulling out the unignited saber from a pocket in her coat and turning to face Anakin, she ignites the saber, revealing the purple-red color of the crystal inside.

“Forgot to ask where you got that from,” Anakin says casually as the two go to opposite sides of the grounds. 

“In due time,” She says and changes her stance. “Lets go,” She readies and Anakin does the same, getting into a readied stance. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Anakin charges, dragging his saber along the ground. Alinta doesn’t budge as he nears. As soon as he starts to swing, she unlights the blade and bends into a backspring, foot solidly connecting with Anakin’s jaw. He grunts, stopping dead in his tracks to regain his footing, and barely dodges in time to avoid her foot again. Her saber lights up once more and he lunges again, this time taking her by surprise and she just barely clashes her blade with his. They clash blade with blade, Anakin keeping Alinta on her feet as she springs away from his onslaught. Right before he pins her down, she slides between his legs, sweeping them from under him and sitting on him. 

“I win,” She chirps, and laughs when he tries to switch them around, her weight too high up on him to make it easy. He groans and drops his saber.

“Fine, you win,” He gives, and she gets up, giving him a hand up. Looking around, she notices the small crowd and can’t help but avoid their gaze. 

“Care to explain how you got that?” Someone asks from behind them, and they both snap around to see Mace Windu, arms crossed and face disapproving.

“I got it from a scavenge,” She says curtly and her tone made it seem like the end of the conversation. Realizing he was in no position to push any further, he sighs. 

“Well, it does seem you’re on the same level as Skywalker, so as long as he is with you, I don’t see why you can’t leave the planet and go on assignments with them,” Windu reluctantly analyzes, but she grits her teeth and clenches her fists. 

“Calm down fireball, he’s not meaning it to insult you. He’s just meaning it’s better to be safe than sorry,” Anakin says under his breath, and notices her jaw and hands relax. With a hum, the small crowd and Windu disperse, leaving Anakin and Alinta alone.

“Mind explaining the fire from earlier?” He asks as they walk back inside to get water or whatever Alinta drinks. She looks away, seemingly embarrassed. 

“It’s a thing I can do?” She says, but it sounds like a question, and Anakin notices her posture looking drained. 

“I’m taking that it drains you off Pequirn?” He asks, opening a door as they finally get to a kitchen. He hands her a bottle and she instantly sits against the wall, sliding to the floor. 

“Anything does, from hiding the scars, changing my hair length,” She pants, chugging the bottle. Anakin slides down beside her, only for her to empty the bottle on his head.

“What was that for?” He cries out, shaking droplets from his hair. She laughs, albeit tiredly, and before Anakin can do the same to her, she raises her eyebrow. 

“Think about that decision real strongly,” She points out, igniting a flame on her fingertip. Anakin grumbles, taking a swig of water before shaking his head again like a dog.

“Still can’t believe you did that fireball. Y’know what? I’m gonna call you that from now on,” He says proudly but groans when she punches his shoulder playfully. 

The two stay there, joking for most of the afternoon as Alinta regains her energy, ignoring the younglings and other Jedi coming in and out. They both didn’t want it to end, because they both knew once it did, they would both wouldn’t be able to handle everything by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say this; This story does NOT romanticize mental trauma, abuse, and other health conditions, and if it seems like that please let me know. This story is focused more on aspect of getting that person you love the professional help they need; This is not a ‘She finds love and everything goes away’. Not even slightly. This is about her finally getting the help she needs and the long term effects.   
> I mainly wanted to say this as after this point, this story will start getting heavy into that topic and everything will start moving quickly.


	19. watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s still weird.”
> 
> “You’re weird Kaqwe!”
> 
> “Sure Fireball.”

Today was the day Padme was supposed to meet up with her to bond, but, here Alinta was, in basically nothing, sitting in front of the fireplace in her room, trying to get back to normal. The feeling of her body changing to match the outside was always painful for her, so she always tried to ease it by doing this

That’s when Padme comes in and scares the life out of her. 

“I’m sorry! You said you weren’t feeling well so I thought I’d just check in!” She exclaims and once Alinta catches her breath, she pulls her knees close to her. 

“It’s alright, I’m okay, I just need to, recharge, if that makes sense,” She assures, pointing to the fire, and Padme me makes a sound of realization and after getting a nod of confirmation, she sits on the couch.

“If you’d like me to go, I can,” She says but Alinta shakes her head.

“It’s okay,” She says, “I don’t mind you being here.” The two fall into a comfortable silence as Alinta slowly gets up and goes to get a simple dress. When she comes back, she found Padme looking through the audio chips that were on her table and she couldn’t help but flinch out of habit. 

“These names all sound beautiful,” Padme say’s in wonder and holds a few of them up. “Can I listen to them?” She asks, and cautiously Alinta nods. When Padme goes to insert the chip, Alinta takes a peek at the names to brace herself, only to find two of the pieces relate to Anakin, one to the Clones, two to someone she hadn’t met yet, and three more to her own future that she still can’t quite see. 

When she heard the bittersweet intro of one of them, she vaguely saw the people in the vision, and realized it was Padme’s past, and it was with Anakin.

“This is beautiful Alinta,” Padme compliments, oblivious to Alinta’s shock. When she turns to look at her, she noticed the tear rolling down. “Are you okay?”

“You and Anakin suffered through so much to be together,” She notes, startling Padme. “You hurt the both of you in the moment to save a lifetime of pain.” Her eyes, distant, lock onto Padme who just stares in shock. “Why?” She asks before snapping out of the trance, giving Padme an apologetic look. “Sorry, can’t control that,” She says meekly. Padme merely shakes her head and steps closer, grabbing her hands.

“It’s alright, but you’ll definitely have to explain that clairvoyance-like talent of yours soon,” She giggles out, letting go of one hand and brushing an unruly curl out of Alinta’s face. “Here, I’ll explain if you let me mess with your hair,” Padme suggests, and with a laugh, Alinta agrees. The human goes to sit on the couch while Alinta grabs her small tray of hair products and goes to sit infront of her on the ground. Padme takes the brush and gently starts brushing her hair for a moment before starting to speak.

“Anakin made me happy, I won’t deny it,” She starts, “We met on Tatooine, where he’s from, and ever since, he’s been my best friend.” It sounded like every love story in every book Alinta read. She couldn’t feel Padme’s hands on her scalp like she did Orionis and Anakin either; Orionis was deft, but not subtle, Anakin was clumsy, but subtle, and Padme was both. It was sleep inducing how comfortably she worked with her hair.

“But, with him being a Jedi and the war, he’s constantly away, and I just couldn’t handle it, and I know he couldn’t either,” She continues, absently weaving her hands in and out. “So I ended it. He hasn’t taken anything well, but he hasn’t completely shut me out, so I can’t complain,” She finishes, still working with her hair. Alinta was dozing off yet still paying attention, and when she heard Padme finish she woke up. 

“He still looks up to you y’know,” Alinta points out and Padme shakes her head. “No, he doesn’t look up to me. He’s inspired by me, but he doesn’t look up to me,” She clarifies and starts pinning hair in place. “He looks up to you. I can see the pain on your face. You’ve been through a lot Ali, and you’re still trying to put smiles on other faces and keep one on your own.” Alinta goes quiet, thinking about what she’s saying. “Even I’ve been starting to look up to you Alinta,” Padme admits, cheeks flushing slightly. “You’re strong, but not how people expect women to be strong. It’s all I ever want to be.” Padme concludes and drops her hands. “Go put on a nice dress, I’m taking you to the Senate,” She orders, and Alinta looks at her hair in the handheld mirror and can’t help but let out a little gasp.

“Senator Amidala, Miss Alinta, such a pleasure,” A man greets Alinta, startling her. He holds out his hand for her to shake, and cautiously, she shakes it. 

“Alinta, this is Bail Organa, another Senator,” Padme introduces, giving Organa a hug when he lets go of Alinta’s hand. 

“Padme, did you do her hair? It looks gorgeous,” Organa asks, walking with them into their alcove. Padme shakes her head, cheeks slightly flushed, and Alinta can’t help but smile slightly. 

“I mean I did, but her hair is naturally beautiful-”

“Stop being modest,” Alinta butts in. “She did my hair, and has probably been the best at it,” Alinta acknowledges, laughing when Padme starts stuttering. 

“You always were a little bit modest,” Organa teases as the lights drop and an alcove moves forward with the Chancellor on it. They quiet down and keep their eyes on him as he starts talking about the Trade Federation. Alinta starts to fidget as the session goes on and it’s not missed by Padme or Bail. 

“Now, for the main reason this emergency session,” The Chancellor starts, and it stills Alinta. 

“As you all know, the Republic is currently giving asylum to someone from an once unknown race. They have given us intel that there is a fifty-fifty chance a third front may open in the war. They have told us there is a chance to fight back, but it is low,” Chancellor Palpatine explains, making Alinta tense. The two senators glance at her as someone takes the stage. 

“It may be best we send the Clones to that planet and quell any chance of the front opening now. If we wait too long it may be too late,” They say, and someone else comes forward.

“I agree, but we should also think about the planet's inhabitants. They may be able to shut the operation down without us,” They suggest and suddenly everyone starts speaking, shocking Organa, Amidala, and Alinta. They look around in surprise at the sudden chaos in the room, and not even a moment later, Palpatine calls for silence. Once everyone is back to their spots, Palpatine clears his throat.

“This person is here now, and if they would like to speak, they can,” Palpatine hands off, leaving Alinta speechless. Worried, Padme looks at her, but she shakes her head, taking a deep breath, and giving her a reassuring smile. Padme guides the alcove up and sits next to Organa, who lays his hand on hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Alinta takes her spot at the head, and after steading her heart beat, she looks Palpatine in the eyes. 

“My name is Alinta Jara, an heir to the throne of Pequirn, and the key to ending Mesq’s reign of tyranny,” Alinta introduces, and it scared Padme that this was the first time she saw Alinta in General mode, and she was absolutely terrifying.

When Anakin came to watch over Alinta, he noticed a few things: she was gorgeous, with how her hair was styled and the little amount of makeup (it looked like none, but he considers hiding her scars makeup), Senator Organa was shielding her, and there was a crowd around her, Organa, and Padme with compliments being thrown at her from random Senator’s.

“Mind if I steal her from you?” Anakin whispers to the senators, having snuck up from behind.

“Gladly,” Bail relinquishes, “Any more and I think she’ll roast them alive,” He jokes and with that, Anakin pulls her from the crowd and starts pulling her away from the Senate. As soon as they’re away from the crowd, she lets out a sigh of relief.

“I love your timing sometimes,” She compliments and Anakin laughs.

“I’m your ’bodyguard’, for a reason,” He jokes around and pats her on the back. “But in all seriousness, the Council wants you in your room all of tonight. A storm is scheduled for tonight,” Anakin says under his breath as he starts to guide her again. They go through the winding halls as he keeps her close, body tense. 

“Ugh, and I was planning on exploring the city tonight,” She grumbles and her eyes light up. “So if I’m confined to my room for all of tonight, can I get slammed?” She asks, and Anakin does a double take. 

“What?” Anakin asks in shock. They finally reach the Senator’s quarters and start rushing to get to her room.

“Can I get slammed?” She asks again slowly and finally realizes why it’s such a weird question. “I always have to be sober, so I have to take those sobriety pills, but since i’m not on Pequirn anymore, I want to get drunk and get a hangover,” She explains rapidly, not paying attention as thunder rattles the building. Once Anakin reaches her room, he opens the door, quickly guides her in, and goes to the massive glass door to lock it. 

“That’s still weird,” He notes and can practically hear her pout. 

“You’re weird Kaqwe!” She retorts weekly as Anakin comes to help her undo her hair, rolling his eyes.

“Sure Fireball.”


	20. Novella in Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re more affectionate when you’re drunk than I thought.”

When the comm from Obi-Wan came in to check on Alinta came in, she was drunk out of her mind on the couch and Anakin was making coffee.

“Uh, care to explain where she is?” Obi-Wan asks, but his question is answered when she starts singing, and even drunk, it was beautiful. Anakin shrugs when he gets a concerned look from Obi-Wan.

“She wanted to get drunk for the first time since she’s shut in until morning. I’ve hidden all the sharp and dangerous things so she can’t hurt anyone,” Anakin says, finishing pouring the coffee into mugs. When he looked over, he saw her trying to take off the necklace and noticed a little glow to her hair as she started lifting it over her head. 

“No, no, no, no, no” He starts, hearing Obi-Wan laugh. “Keep the necklace on,” He tells her, wrestling with her to keep it on.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Obi-Wan says and before Anakin can say anything, the comm ends and he’s left with a drunk soldier giggling their ass off.

“Ali, please,” Anakin pleads and she stops struggling to take it off. Startling him, she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his face close to hers and keeping him in place.

“Let go,” He orders, but she just laughs, touching his nose and amusing herself. 

“But Ani,” She whines and loosens her grip just long enough for him to free himself. He goes back to where he had the coffee and grabs the mugs along with a cup of water.

“No, I promised you to stay friends and that’s how we’re staying until you’re sober and gotten help,” He reminded her, handing her the water, placing one mug vicariously on the table and getting comfortable in the corner of the couch with his own mug. 

“So, no cuddles?” She asks and gives Anakin puppy eyes. He sighs and nods, and with a flurry of motion, she moved next to him, resting her head on his chest. 

“You’re more affectionate when you’re drunk than I thought,” He laughs when she practically melts. He feels the shift of her skin, and next thing he knows, her scars are visible again. Rolling his eyes, he takes a sip of his coffee and threads his fingers through her hair. She hums and leans into the touch. Looking at the clock on the wall, he realized it wasn’t even close to being midnight and she was already gone.

“Y’know I like you right?” She slurs, voice gravely from being borderline asleep. Stiffening a little bit, Anakin glances down at her.

“I hope you did, otherwise this would be awkward,” He remarks, and she shakes her head slightly, hand coming up to rest on his chest as she lets herself sleep.

“Nah, like, love you,” She mumbles and Anakin can’t help but grit his teeth.

“Then stop giving me mixed signals,” He says with remorse, but doesn’t wake her. He looks at the clock again and sighs before setting his mug on the arm and seeing if he can fall asleep himself with this new information.

It did hurt him knowing that he only found out about her true feelings when she was impaired, but he knew why. How would the universe react to a Jedi and an alien general entering a relationship when they barely know each other?

He looked down at her, smiling softly as she subconsciously buried her head into his chest more.

It hurt him, yes, but he understood. It confused him though, with one moment she’s friend zoning him, the next she’s on him and trying to kiss him. It was confusing and painful and it only made him more unsure, but he knows he’s been doing the same thing.

Anakin listens to the thunder and closes his eyes, breathing in and out to steady himself and focuses on his energy and that around him.

It was crackling, uncertain. He felt like it was warning him about something, like the Force was about to be set out of balance.

He was worried about the uncertainty of it, but all he could do was write it off. He’s not Master Yoda, he doesn’t have visions.


	21. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Something’s not right. Cody said her back was cut, not her hands.”

Anakin has never been happier that Alinta wasn’t with them preparing for departure. Normally in this situation he would’ve confronted her about it, but this time, there was a little more riding on her drunk confession than just his job. If she gets too comfortable with him, on the cruiser, on Coruscant, she may forget about her home, about the people who are waiting for her to liberate them. He can’t risk an entire planet just because he has the hots for a girl-

Reflecting on his life decisions, Anakin retracts that entire statement and remembers how many planets he would’ve destroyed himself for Padme.

Padme.

That was another reason for him not to confront Alinta; they had broken up not that long ago, all things considered, and for him to attach himself to another girl, Padme’s new best friend at that, was all sorts of wrong, even if he was attracted to her before they became friends. He may like the girls who can do a 180 on the spot, but he has more respect for them than to just start going out with their friends after breaking up with them, even if the girl was the one who did it.

“Anakin, where’s Alinta?” Obi-Wan asks him, to which Anakin shrugs.

“Senator Amidala said she was taking her to get something in the city, so between them and Snips, they’ll be fine,” Anakin brushes, going back to loading the cruiser but Obi-Wan raises signature eyebrow.

“Doesn’t she have a hangover?” He points out and it makes Anakin bristle. 

“Doesn’t she know how to use every weapon we could possibly give her?” Anakin retorts, getting short with his friend.

“Relax Anakin, I’m just teasing you,” Obi-Wan defuses, making Anakin feel slightly bad for snapping. “Still, it was pretty stupid of you to let her get drunk before her first mission with us,” He points out, only making Anakin feel worse.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” He grumbles, keeping his gaze on the crates. His mind still wandered to the random confession she made last night, among other things she revealed about herself, both personal and light hearted. It got to the point where he didn’t even hear Ahsoka and Alinta return, which was a loud event, since they got the whole legion to start making a ruckus. He only knew they arrived when Ahsoka tapped on his shoulder with her half smile.

“Not even a good morning?” She teases to which Anakin just rolls his eyes. 

“Get your stuff on board. We have to get a move on if we want to make it to Hosnian Prime by tonight,” Anakin ignores Ahsoka’s tease and gives her head a brotherly rub as he goes to get another crate. Hesitating slightly, he gives Alinta a pat on the shoulder, hoping she didn’t notice.

But who was he kidding? She noticed his caution around her the moment she woke up and found him long gone.

He didn’t like the plan. 

Frankly, the only thing he liked about it was that Ahsoka wasn’t the spy, but he still didn’t like the alternative. 

It had been three days since they left Coruscant, and their first stop was to Rishi to take down a trafficking ring linked to a Sepratist Senator who was  _ very  _ close with Dooku. In those three days, nothing between Anakin and Alinta changes, except for the fact that he dodged her questions frequently.

Well, it didn’t help that one of those days, Alinta wasn’t even on the ship because of the plan. 

The alternative plan to the original plan was that Alinta take Ahsoka’s place as a spy, posing as a ‘worker’ to find a weak point in either the guards shifts or the buildings defenses to sneak the girls out and troops in. To keep any communications from being tracked, Anakin, Rex, Cody, and two other clones would go in to pose as clients so she could relay information to them. He still didn’t like that plan, but what can he do? The most he can do is be ready incase she needs an extraction, but even then, that was Alinta’s call to make. He felt useless sitting around while she was down there in the lion's den, dancing on men’s laps even though he knows she has experience with it.

“Why can’t we just evac her and the rest of the hostages? Y’know, storm the place?” Ahsoka asks again as they walk to the war room to get an update from Cody. 

“Because if they see us coming, they could hurt the girls or alert the Sepratists. We need an element of surprise,” Anakin answers again, knowing full well Ahsoka was just as antsy as he was. 

When the door slides open, they notice an urgency to everyone’s movements and the sound of Obi-Wan running down the hall.

“Generals, good timing, it’s Alinta,” Cody informs just as a clone gets the signal patched through and Alinta’s hologram gets shown. She was back in her regular stance and her pose was cocky.

“Commander Cody, this is Alinta. We’re ready for evac, and the doors are wide open for you,” She announces nonchalantly, firing her gun casually at something off screen. 

“Copy that,” Cody responds, ending the transmission. 

“Something’s not right about that,” Anakin remarks, a feeling in his gut telling him to be cautious.

“No, it isn’t, but we just have to trust her judgement,” Obi-Wan remarks from behind them, and they set off to get a landing party ready.

Alinta didn’t know how she felt to be back in her silk top and skirt again, giving men lap dances and other under the counter goodies. It was an upside to earn a bit of cash, but it just made her feel off, even when it hasn’t before.

She already got to know the handful of girls being forced to work at the club her first day there, and instantly, the only thing keeping her from lashing out at their captors, was the last memory she had in the clothes she wore. Of when she first met Anakin almost a month ago, and had one of the best nights in her life. 

Almost automatically, she became the girls nurse after they got beat for not moving sensually enough, or not doing what their client asked of them, and it wasn’t even afternoon yet when almost half of them got beat. It didn’t help that the girls there had to be eighteen at most, twelve at least, so she was the oldest by a long shot. It made her think of her childhood, of what she went through, and it wasn’t looking good.

Her saving grace was when Rex came in to check on her, as a ‘client’. She wasn’t allowed in the private rooms so she couldn’t fake a dance when he requested her, so to say that was one of the most awkward lap dances she’s ever given in her life is an understatement.

But, she had to admit, Captain Rex in an undone suit? That’s sinful, but she’s not gonna steal someone who's got their eye on someone else.

After he checked on her and left, she knew it was basically up to her to get the girls out because security was too tight. It gave her a sense of urgency though, because she knew, if they’re not rescued now, they may be given the same upbringing she was, and there is no coming back from that.

So when night came, and she tucked the youngest ones into bed, she changed into her old clothes and went into an air vent, trying to find who the hell was in charge.

She found him close to midnight, and a part of her wishes she didn’t. 

He was Malikun, specifically a Malikun that used to be part of the peace entourage between Maliku and Pequirn when she was younger. He was close buddies with Kane, so when he decided to have his way with Alinta, he let the guy join in. The nights where she hallucinates, she still feels the greasy hands on her, are the nights she wished he came with them on the scouting trip, because she would’ve liked to slit his fat throat when she tore apart Kane.

And she may now have that chance again.

When she got back, she slipped into bed, and woke up the next morning being dragged away from the girls she promised to protect.

Bring her up to speed, is what they called it, but she had an idea what it could be. They were going to break her in, make her like the others. They thought a dozen lashes to the back would do it, but she’s had more. She’s had close to fifty on her body, but they don’t need to know that. They bandaged her up, and when Cody came in this time to check on her around mid morning, she just flashed him a charming smile and told him she slipped while cleaning up broken glass. He believed it, of course. She can’t have them worrying about her with too many lives at stake.

But it was around afternoon when they made the crucial mistake.

The youngest, Lily, tripped on her skirt and dropped a tray full of drinks. Before Alinta could even make it look like it was her, they brought the whip down. They called the poor girl things that Alinta herself had been called. The bossman even came out to join in, just for the kick of it.

But when they called the girl a little whore while choking her, it pushed her over. Alinta took the longest shard of glass from the floor and slashed at the guy holding the girl down. She got his stomach deeply and before the girl could be dropped into the mess, Alinta pushed her towards the others that were cowarding in fear. It wasn’t the ideal save, but all she could think about was jamming the shard into their necks.

Wretch, they called her, demon, and all sorts of other names. It fueled her and before long she had two pieces of glass cutting into her hands and was slicing at the henchmen. The clients in there were trying to gang up on her, help the captors, but the room was hot, dry, as well as covered in a veil of alcohol, both in the air and on the walls and ground.

And Alinta was mad. So very mad. She was mad at herself, at the scum hurting the girls, at Kane, at everyone. So she ignited, and blacked out along with every man in the room.

When she came to her senses, the Malikun was strapped to the table and gagged. He had his silver blood running from cuts on his face, arms, and stomach. Without even thinking, she plunged a piece of glass still in her hand into his stomach and carved a small diamond, relishing in his screams. Then, taking the gun she didn’t even know she had in her hand, she fires point blank at his eye, silencing him for good.

The girls took care of her after; they patched up her hands, made her a hot drink, bundled her in blankets and thank yous, and brought her a change of clothes. They cleaned up all the gold from the glass and the fat man in his office, and once she made sure they were okay, she linked up her communicator, put on a fake smile and contacted Cody. 

Noticing someone with their lower body burned to a crisp trying to crawl out, she ends him swiftly mid call, feeling her strength drain. She knew igniting into the inferno would drain her, and she was too scared to see what she did after her black out. It helped her cope when Kane made her execute people, and it still helped her cope to this day, but right now, she had to play pretend, and the girls already had a game for her.

When they stepped foot into the building, it reeked of death, charred flesh, burnt alcohol, and blood. It was rancid, but they saw a little flicker of flaming hair in a small room to the back. 

“Alinta?” Anakin called through his arm as they maneuvered the mass of bodies in the show room. Some had been tortured, others ended quickly, some with their stomachs wide open, and others were no more than a mass of char. It was gruesome, and it made even the clones queasy.

“Back here!” He heard her relay from the room and he moved a little faster. When he reaches the room, he finds her bundling up the girls in blankets and holding the youngest close.

“Some vigilantes stormed the building and set it on fire. They told us to stay in here, but I only went out to clean up the dregs,” Alinta informs, kissing the top of one of the kids heads. 

“Tell us more when we get on the cruiser, but for now, hand me the girls one at a time,” Anakin instructs her, and she does as told, but he notices bloody bandages wrapped around her hands as she passes the youngest to him. 

“What happened to your hands?” He asks her as he passes the girl to Ahsoka.

“Didn’t Cody tell you I tripped yesterday? The aftershock from my gun opened them up again that’s all,” Alinta passes off, handing another girl. Nodding, Anakin passes her to Obi-Wan, and the process continues quietly. When they finished, Anakin and Ahsoka went to look around, only to find a set of stairs. 

Cautiously they go up, only to enter an office that reeked of the same smells as downstairs, only stronger. Looking, they see a tortured body of a fat man that looked like Alinta’s people if they had straight hair, light blue skin, and blues and purples in their hair and eyes instead of reds and pinks. He did though, look as if he was melting, and scared of what might happen, the two scurry downstairs, worried of what Alinta isn’t telling them.

When they back on the cruiser, Alinta tells them and the Jedi counsel what happened, that a rogue group of vigilantes came in and burned the place down, tortured their captors, and when they left, she took out any survivors and called Cody. Once it was over, she excused herself, saying that she was tired and needed to sleep for a bit. When she left, Obi-Wan gives Anakin a concerned look.

“Something’s not right. Cody said her back was cut, not her hands,” Obi-Wan points out, making Anakin nod.

“Not only that, but we had eyes on the outside of that place. I looked over security footage and nothing,” Ahsoka tells them, making them uneasy. “Maybe one of the girls snapped and Alinta is just covering for her so she won’t get punished?” 

“It’s possible, but for a civilian teenager to cause that kind of damage? Unlikely,” Obi-Wan debunks as they make their way to dinner. 

“You guys go ahead. I’m going to go bring some food to her and see if she’ll eat,” Anakin tells them when they reach the dining hall. He grabs two trays, hands one to Ahsoka and takes the other out down the hall, making his way to Alinta’s quarters.

Reaching, he finds out the door is locked, but, assuming it’s to keep from being woken, he inputs his override code and the door quietly slides open, only to reveal and heavily breathing Alinta, struggling to stay upright against the wall. She was hunched over, looking at her hands, and then cries out, unable to catch her breath. Anakin moves to go help, but realizes if she wanted help, she would’ve reached out like she always does. He just watches as something rises from her palms and the skin on her back seems to morph.

Letting out another cry, the sound of what seemed like glass hitting the floor echoes and Anakin notices fresh wounds on her back opening up, oozing the liquid gold. Alinta falls to her knees, unable to keep herself up, and panicking, unsure of what to do, Anakin quietly leaves the tray at her door and heads back to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan just as Alinta starts to sob. 

As selfish as it was, he wanted to confront her, but how can he, when she’s sitting on the floor crying and bleeding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO  
> Book 1 will be ending shortly, as I don’t like cramming a lot of storylines into one book. This book was just to set up future plots, ANYWAY  
> I am really sorry about the word vomit and info dumps


	22. Heat Of The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So am I still relegated to friend status?” 
> 
> “I’m not sure yet, I might be needing some more convincing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may get longer and more time between each update, so heads up

* * *

Alinta was furious.  
Somehow they found out she wasn’t all there, and they benched her for the next assignment. So here she was, in the war room, watching the footage from everyone’s bodycams as they infiltrated a Sepratist outpost. She wanted to be down there with them, fighting with them, but she could barely move. 

Her back was still extremely painful and her hands screamed everytime she grabbed something. As they were healing, it was getting easier to fake being okay, but it’s hard to hide the problem when she can barely bend down to her knees when she used to be able to bend back and overextend. It also didn’t help she expended most of the heat her body used to function to burn the place down, and fire wasn’t exactly common place on a military ship with explosives.

When she notices that they were taking a break to assess damages, she immediately goes to Ahsoka and Anakin’s cams. Her eyes instantly went to Ahsoka’s, where she could see the crystal blue in Anakin’s eyes. Realizing that they were talking about something, she shakes her head, face flushed, and startled at the fact that she got lost. 

She only knew him for a month, she shouldn’t be this enamored by him.

“We need Alinta’s help. Obi-Wan’s taking the south, Rex and Cody in the north, and we’re in the east. We need someone to distract them from the west,” Ahsoka argues, trying to catch her breath as they rest under an alcove. 

“I know, but somethings not right about her. I’m surprised she’s even standing,” Anakin snaps back at her. His tone had an uncertain air about it, and it put her on edge. Looking around, Alinta discovered the last clone left the room, so she turns up the volume as they drop to a whisper.

“So you don’t trust her?” Ahsoka accuses but the look of sheer hurt on Anakin’s face said otherwise.

“Ahsoka, I trust her with my life. She’s one of the most capable people I know.” Taking a deep breath, Anakin’s voice but that register that made her knees weak and heart stutter.

“But when she came back from that assignment, there was something not right, and when I went to give her the food, I saw why,” Anakin explains and it made Alinta’s heart drop.

He spied on her. Invaded her privacy, and is telling what that privacy hid.

“Ahsoka, she got beat badly. She got whipped on her back and had glass deep in her hands, she’s not fit for combat yet,” Anakin tells Ahsoka, and the look on her face made it clear she realized why all of them were so adamant about it not being her to go down there.

“You all didn’t want me in there incase that happened me, didn’t you?” She asked and her mentors silence told her everything.

Alinta stopped listening a while ago. She was furious that Anakin did what he did. Has he told others what he saw? Has he told them anything from her drunken stupor-

Goddammit, Alinta thought, hanging her head in her hands. He knows everything she said that night, and she told him some pretty personal stuff. If he told anyone else, she’s ruined.

“Fuck!” She yells, slamming her fist into the wall. Hearing the door slide open, she storms out, ignoring the questions everyone was asking her. 

Deciding she needed to blow off some team, she heads to her room and ties up her hair for the first time in a while.

When they all came back to the ship a day and a half later, the first thing Anakin noticed was that Alinta wasn’t there and a few of the troops had a bit of a, glow, to them. 

“Where’s Alinta?” Obi-Wan asks as the rest of the legion goes to celebrate in the mess hall. 

“She’s been in the training room most of the time sir,” One of the lower ranked clones reports, and Obi-Wan pats Anakin on the back.

“Your problem,” He tells his brother and before Anakin can protest, he leaves to join everyone. Groaning, Anakin makes his way down to the training deck, a churning feeling in his gut.

When he got down, the first thing he noticed was a small pile of broken boxing bags and the sound of another one ripping. Peering around the corner, he saw Alinta unhooking the broken bag, her hands and feet wrapped, hair tied tightly up, sweat dripping from every inch of her body, a sweat-soaked dirty sports bra and shorts showing she’s definitely been there for a while, and her eyes were puffy and lips were swollen. He only saw her lips swollen like that once before and it made anger swell inside him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She snarls at him when she sees him, dropping the bag in the pile and crossing her arms. She was clearly tired but she tried her best to appear okay.

“I’m here to check up on you,” Anakin responds, slightly defensive. She was mad at him, that much was clear, but he has no clue why.

“Well, now you have,” She snaps, annoying the Jedi. She starts to walk away, but he easily dwarfs her strides and turns her around.

“Why are you so pissy?” He asks, and he swears the look she gave him could burn his soul a thousand times over.

“I don’t know, why don’t you spy on me again to find out?” Her volume was rising and both of them were getting angrier by the minute.

“I never spied on you,” Anakin clarifies but grits his teeth when she rolls her eyes and gives off a mocking laugh. 

“Yeah right, and I’m made of water. Now fuck off,” She mocks and starts to walk away. Angry, he goes to grab her bicep to hold her there, but realizes a second too late it was the side of her body she made clear he should NEVER approach without her seeing.

Instincts kicking in, she spins around and lands a foot solidly into his chest. Grunting, Anakin holds his ground by a thread, but when she goes to land a fist to his face, he grabs her hand in time, holding it in place. She tries the other side, but he catches that hand as well, her tiredness showing in how sloppy she is. Pushing her to wall, he makes extra sure not to slam her, but do it firm enough that she knows he is running the show.

“Now, why don’t you tell me why the fuck you’re so angry, and why your lips are so swollen,” He growls, done with her attitude.

“And why should I? You’ll just tell every,” She snaps, voice quaking ever so slightly. 

“Because I know you did something with a few of my men Alinta. Soldiers don’t just suddenly get an after sex glow mid campaign,” Anakin says lowly, adding more pressure to her wrists and pushing more of his weight on her when he feels her trying to struggle. 

“I blew them, so what?” She says snarkily, but cowers when Anakin’s once crystal clear turn dark and stormy. 

“Why did you ever think that was okay? We’re near enemy space-”

“Why do you care so much?” She cuts him off, the waver in her voice clear now. “You watched me while I was in my room, told Ahsoka what you saw, and who knows how many other people. Who knows who you told about the shit I said when I was drunk,” She chokes on her tears, trying to keep them back but failing. Anakin feels her go limp and instantly relaxes his grip and leans back as she shakes. 

“I can’t,” She repeats over and over as tears bubble over, and Anakin knew exactly what she was going to say. 

I can’t let anyone in.

I can’t show this side of me.

I can’t be like this in front of people.

I can’t do this with you.

“Red,” She starts saying and Anakin instantly pulls her into his arms, switching their positions so his back was against the wall and he slides down, cradling the sobbing girl as she breaks down.

“Shh,” Anakin assures, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He doesn’t know what possessed her to say it. Maybe just the memory of when they first met? On top of the fresh memory of her infiltration? He doesn’t know, but he does know he pushed her over. When she finally calms down, Anakin brushes the curls out of her face.

“I only watched because I was scared you’d need help and no one would be able to help you,” Anakin tells her softly, cautiously choosing his words. “I told Ahsoka because she cares about you Ali. She looks at you like a sister,” Anakin explains, voice going bittersweet. 

“But-”

“No, Alinta. I could never tell anyone about what you told me,” He reassures and even though she was still shaking, she relaxed a little bit.

“Now, did you eat?” She shakes her head no.

“Clean the cuts?” Again, no.

Letting out a sigh, trying not to snappy at her, he scoops her up so he can stand, then places her gently back on her feet.

“Let’s go get your back checked out first, and then I can bring you food,” He tells her softly, and looking at the mess in the training room, he realizes the cleaning crew have a big job on their hands.

Thankfully, the infection that started was completely cleaned out of her back, but now Anakin’s been assigned babysitting duty since the medic droid did a mental health exam, and deemed Alinta borderline psychotic. He wasn’t allowed in the room when it took place, so he doesn’t know what she told him, but it was worrying.

Anakin was cleaning the cuts in her back for the night when she spoke up again.

“I’m sorry,” She whispers, but Anakin shakes his head. 

“Don’t be. Considering everything, I was expecting something a little more self destructive,” Anakin jokes, but his tone turns serious. 

“Thank you though, for finally starting to get help,” Anakin says quietly yet sincerely. His hands were gentle on her tender back, and once he cleaned it up, he wrapped her up softly and started to brush her hair out.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Alinta asks, dodging his thank you. 

“When we met, I was just a prostitute, and then I became this bigwig the next time, and now I’m a fugitive with a fucked up head and a fucked up past,” Alinta blurts, starting to get worked up again.

“So why are you so nice?” She asks again, and it makes Anakin go quiet, hands untangling her unruly curls.

“Anakin, please,” Alinta asks, antsy and desperate for an answer. She yanks his hands out of her hair and turns to face him, grimacing slightly and the movement. 

He looked at her eyes and saw the desperation for an answer. He realized that not confronting her earlier about what she said and how he feels has only been making things worse and confusing her. He always told himself that it’s because they haven’t known each other for long, that it’s cruel to her, and cruel to Padmé who just broke up with him.

But he doesn’t even know if he’ll live for another week. He’s fighting in a war, and so many lives have been cut short because of it, and he could be one of them. 

Finally coming up with an answer, he snaps back into reality and is about to say why when he freezes. 

She had placed her lips on his softly and was waiting for him to respond. Realizing what it could mean, he responds, kissing back slowly and with as much softness. His hand finds hers and their fingers intertwine as they slowly mold together. They were soft, gentle, scared of what this moment could mean after everything that’s happened. 

Carefully, Anakin sets Alinta on her back on the bed, the kiss deepening, yet staying gentle. His free hand goes to her cheek, and it feels right. Having her with him, just kissing, felt right. It felt normal. 

When the two finally parted, their legs were intertwined and their lips were swollen, but the two were content. Alinta was falling asleep on his chest and their hands were still holding. It was a strange, yet welcome calm.

“So am I still relegated to friend status?” Anakin asks deeply, earning a tired chuckle from her. 

“I’m not sure yet, I might be needing some more convincing,” Alinta mumbles, smiling when Anakin places a gentle yet quick kiss on her lips 

“Okay, you’re not still a friend,” Alinta tells him right after and it made Anakin smile. He got his answer, she got his, she’s getting professional help, he can support her, everything just seemed normal. 

Everything was perfect.


	23. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh-”
> 
> “Sorry fireball, but it’s wet. Very, very, wet.”

_ “Wakey wakey,” He says, knife dragging lightly on the skin of her face.  _

_ She was scared to move, scared to talk, scared to breath. She lost track of how long this session was, and it was feeling like weeks. She wanted to go back, to play in the garden with Orionis, to reading books with Helia, but Kane was mad again, and she didn’t know if this time he would let her go in tact. _

_ “Now, let’s try this again,” Kane says calmly. “Make fire,” He demands, and it sends her into tears. _

_ “I can’t! I’m not strong enough-” Her words are cut short by a backhand. The rings on his fingers slice open her cheek deeply and she could feel the blood trickle. _

_ “Pathetic,” He spits. “The guards in Lakyg are more talented than you. The talentless bitch who can’t even beg properly.” His insults were weak, she knew that, but it was the repetition of them, the constant reminder it’s her fault her mother died, that her father never came home, that her family abandoned her. _

_ “Again,” Kane demands, and she squeezes her eyes tight, focusing on the heat around her. She feels a spark and her eyes shoot open, happy that she ignited something. _

_ “See? I did it!” She cheers, but when she looks at his face, she cowers.  _

_ He looked furious, and when she saw what was next to his feet, she froze. _

_ “That was a poor excuse for an attempt,” He snarls at her, and picking up the bucket, he dowses her in cold water, ripping a scream from her. How he had cold water on here, she didn’t know, but the agony it was causing her, the feeling of her insides changing, morphing, was making her wish she was dead. _

_ Then she heard the crack, and a searing pain ignites on her back, on top of the torture the water was causing her.  _

_ She was screaming. She couldn’t stop screaming. Her eyes were feeling like they would pop out of their sockets, her brain like it would explode.  _

_ Another crack, but it was loud and- _

Anakin saw her rocket up, hand immediately going to cover her bad eye.

It had been days since the two unofficially got together and started staying in each other's rooms (which was surprisingly easy to hide), and this was her third nightmare. He learned the hard way to not touch her or say anything until she realizes where she is, so he waits, heartbroken, as she curls up, crying and shaking.

“Ani?” She calls out quietly, unsure of herself.

“Right here puffball,” He immediately tells her, gathering her into his arms and guiding her back down to the bed. She wraps her arms around his chest, pulling him close as they hold each other in the black of her room. 

They managed to keep her in to hide her injuries and weakness under the guise of her body not acclimating well to the ship long term. At some point she had to leave, but with how bad the nightmares have gotten, she hasn’t been sleeping.

“Still don’t wanna talk?” Anakin asks her and he feels her nod against his chest. 

“Okay, but remember I’m here, okay?” He reminds her, and again, he feels the nod. “You do know you have to leave sometime?” He states as they try to slow her heart rate.

“I know, but it means I have to show the scars,” She mumbles into his chest, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

“No it doesn’t-”

“Yes it does. I’m too weak to hide them,” She snips, but immediately apologizes and buries her face back into Anakin’s chest. 

“You have to get up soon, don’t you?” She asks, knowing his answer. When Anakin nods yes, she reluctantly let’s go, giving Anakin the chance to get up before she keeps him there forever.

Hobbling up, Anakin is thankful that she let go, since although he liked her for more than her body, it still was a big Achilles heel to be able to hold her body like that and feel it pressed against him, but it was her one condition until they got back to Coruscant or Pequirn, whichever came first, and were able to talk everything out; no sex.

That, and her brand new therapist told her no emotionally taxing activities.

Slipping his robes, then his armor on, Anakin gives Alinta a quick kiss before leaving her quarters, a gut feeling telling him today will finally give them a break. 

Anakin enters the bridge to see Obi-Wan at the helm, and he gives him a little smile.

“Finally figured out what’s going on with her?” He asks his apprentice. Anakin gives a one shoulder shrug before crossing his arms.

“Nothing we don’t already know. Even with that crystal on her neck, her body’s temperature still runs significantly higher than normal, so being on this cold ship for a few days took it’s toll on her,” Anakin reiterates. “Hopefully, she’ll be okay today, just don’t look at her funny,” He adds quickly, earning the iconic raised eyebrow.

“Oh? And why’s that?” Obi-Wan asks him, skeptical.

“You’ll see,” Anakin says with a bittersweet edge to his voice.

“Well, we may have a slight issue then. We’re heading to Kamino to pick up a new batch of troops and give the boys enough time to get the gunships fully operational again,” Obi-Wan tells him and it makes Anakin roll his eyes.

“Seems like we’ve been having to make a lot of ground repairs as of late,” Anakin notes, but looks at Obi-Wan questioningly when he pulls out a tablet,

“Indeed, but, it has definitely given Ahsoka and I time to do some research in the archives,” Obi-Wan tells him and pulls up a hologram of the blue man they found back at the trafficking ring. 

“We finally figured out who, and what he is. He’s from a planet called Malika, which is alot like Pequirn, only it’s a giant ocean with vast ecosystems, some of which I’ve never seen the likes of,” Obi-Wan explains, making Anakin anxious.

“Okay?” Anakin says when Obi-Wan puts the tablet away.

“Before you dismiss it like everything else, listen,” Obi-Wan scolds as he folds his arms. “The Malikun’s operate like the Pequirnian’s. They’re planet is centric around a crystal and their entire species seems to be made of water, both in liquid and solid state, and occasionally, plasma. We only know this much as they apparently have open borders. No cloaking technology, no capital laws against trespassers, none of that,” Obi-Wan continues to explain, facing the windows to the hyperspace around them. It made sense to Anakin, as Helia did say The Brother made a race, and the reason the Pequirnian’s were made was to balance it out.

“Let me guess, they’ve been at war for hundreds of years?” Anakin says sarcastically but the look on Obi-Wan’s face tells him otherwise. “Wait seriously?”

“Try thousands,” Obi-Wan corrects. “They only recently reached a temporary peace when that man we found made a treaty with someone called Kane, but, ever since Kane disappeared, the treaty wore off and now they’re back at war,” He finishes and it wasn’t sitting right with Anakin. Alinta has said that name many times, and it doesn’t seem right.

“Did you find anything about this Kane?” Anakin asks, but Obi-Wan shakes his head.

“Anything relating to Pequirn comes up with nothing, not even in any of the Jedi Temple archives.” It didn’t sit well with Anakin at all. Kane did something, and Alinta won’t say what. He was actually considering getting her drunk again, because she did mention that Kane raised her, but that was it.

Before Anakin can ask anything else, the door slides open, and Alinta walks in, scars on full display, hair messy, and a breakfast burrito in her hand. How she got one when all they have are rations, he will never know.

Glancing at his master, Anakin mentally snickers when he sees the shocked look at Obi-Wan's face at the amount of scars Alinta has and the now dull and slightly deformed left eye. Her by-the-book beauty was gone, but she showed a different beauty now in how she tried to still hold herself tall despite showing the abnormalities on her skin.

It reminded Anakin of the main reason he started to like her; she kept her head high no matter what.

“Gentlemen,” Alinta greets, “What did I miss?” She asks before taking a bite from the burrito, pretending, albeit very well, to be oblivious to Obi-Wan’s shell shocked face.

“I was telling Anakin that we’re on our way to Kamino to receive new troops and to make sure our fighters and gunships were fully operational,” Obi-Wan stutters out as she stands between the two of them. It was obvious to Anakin she was still uncomfortable with everything showing, but it’s not like he could just suddenly coddle her in the middle of the bridge.

“Okay. What’s Kamino like?” She asks, clearly excited for the change in scenery.

“Uh-”

“Sorry fireball, but it’s wet. Very, very, wet,” Anakin interrupts, enjoying the rare chance of seeing his master flustered.

“Well, guess I’ll stay on the ship,” Alinta says after a moment, the upset in her voice evident as it was obvious she was looking forward to seeing a new planet.

“Not necessary,” Ahsoka says out of nowhere, ducking between Anakin and Alinta to stand next to her. 

“Kamino has everyone docking and exciting under cover. The rain or seawater can’t get in,” Ahsoka says proudly, as if she built the compound herself. Nervously, Alinta finishes the burrito.

“It couldn’t hurt,” Alinta says meekly and it told all three of them that if something went wrong, it could hurt her alot.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was Lady Elanora from Malik. She was here by request of the Chancellor to upgrade our equipment.”
> 
> “Well, there is definitely something going on here.”

Everything went smoothly; no water got in, no one fell into the ocean, and Shaak Ti surprisingly took it up to Alinta, but always having a soft spot for Ahsoka, let Alinta stay glued to Anakin while she took Ahsoka to train one on one with Obi-Wan going to witness some training runs.

She was, however, very uncomfortable with all the stars she was getting. 

While walking with her, Anakin gets a ping from Rex, and excuses himself, hoping she doesn’t try to trail him. Meeting up with him at the loading dock, he notices the tenseness in his forehead and realizes it’s bad news.

“What'd your team get in their visit to Pequirn?” Anakin asks quietly as they walk to the side. They were cautious to watch for flaming hair or Ahsoka, and spoke only in low tones.

“Nothing good. I got footage of the capital being split with Mesq supporters and Alinta supporters; the Coals and Obsidians they call themselves,” Rex explains, pulling out a hologram of the different emblems. 

“The Coals run the city now, and if you're found to be an Obsidian, they pour water on you,” Rex tells Anakin seriously, but Anakin still can’t help but crack a smile.

“Water? Seriously?” Anakin asks, but slowly loses the smile when he sees the look on Rex’s face.

“See for yourself General,” He tells the Jedi and pulls up a video of a man tied up.

“Please! It was from before the rebirth! I swear!” The man pleads, blood running down his body. He was desperate, and he noticed there was no fullness to the man's cheeks like when they were there. He was gaunt, pale, and Anakin saw that his horns looked brittle, something he never saw in Pequirn.

“Save it scum,” A man off screen says, and next thing Anakin sees is what looks like water dousing the man. He lets loose a guttural scream, thrashing in his restraints as steam comes off him. Anakin noticed that his skin seemed to get tighter and paler the longer the man thrashed and screamed, and Anakin thought that was the worst.

After about two minutes of thrashing, the man accidentally breaks off a horn, and the sound coming out of his mouth sounded inhuman. Blood spurted everywhere, and instead of it coming out golden like what he’s seen before, it was coming out as more of a lemon yellow, and it was coming out clumpy.

“Turn it off,” Anakin demands as the man continues to scream for his life. After taking a deep breath, he turns back to his right hand.

“So you’re telling me he’s torturing people? Why haven’t Helia and Orionis stopped this?” Anakin asks and the grim look in Rex’s eyes tell him everything. He gestures for Anakin to follow as he takes him deep into the bowels of the cruiser.

“A temple in an inactive volcano gave the men shelter and gave these to them for you and General Alinta,” Rex informs Anakin, handing him a crisp, wax sealed envelope as the approach the lesser used portions of the ship. 

“We figured to hide them out here until it was the right time,” Rex tells him solemnly and Anakin knows why. Taking a look, Anakin turns to Rex.

“Have all of the other things given to your men to me by tonight. No one is to come in to this room unless I am with them and give them explicit permission. Weld it shut if you have to, but no one comes in that door unless it’s you, Cody, or me,” Anakin orders and once Rex salutes, he marches out, sending a comm to Obi-Wan.

“It was successful. No one outside of Rex and Cody know, so let's keep it that way,” Anakin informs quietly as he marches out.

“Where’s Alinta?” He asks an ARC Trooper in the dock.

“Observation deck, sir. Guards are stationed outside the door,” He responds, earning a nod from Anakin as he makes his way up there, planning on how to tell Alinta her family is dead.

Alinta sat on the observation deck with any sort of protective barrier down. It was terrifying her being so close to the water, but she was determined to help her mind differentiate between nature and man. 

But as scared as she was, she saw the beauty in it; seeing the clouds, hearing the rumble, and more importantly, the rain seeming to dance on it’s way down. She was enamoured with it and wished so dearly to touch it.

That’s when the door slid open and she sensed Anakin come in. 

“Gorgeous isn’t it?” She asks him, hearing him come to stand next to her. 

“I’ve never actually felt water before,” She tells him, eyes focused on the droplets of water. “Y’know, being made of fire and all.” Thinking, Anakin stands beside her, gently grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers and joining her gaze toward the rain.

Then he gets an idea.

“Trust me for a second,” Anakin tells her, and concentrates on her energy, feeling for the Force around them. After a moment of concentration, he grabs her hand, and slowly moves it to the stream. He felt her resistance slightly, and the moment the rain touched her skin, she flinched back rather violently, but no steam or reaction happened.

“Nothing happened,” Alinta says in shock before taking a deep breath, allowing Anakin to guide her hand once more to the perpetual rainfall. Once again, her hand made contact, and nothing happened. Alinta felt the cold liquid rolling off her hand and pooling in the crease between her fingers. She saw it drip off her nails and felt every drop the moment it hit her, and it didn’t hurt. It was soothing, comforting almost, and it started to make her cry. Anakin notices the tears, and in that split second, he has never regretted anything with Alinta until that moment.

His focus lapses, and suddenly she cries out, ripping her hand away and bringing it close to her chest, gasping and letting out choked cries. She stumbles away, back hitting the wall and she hunches over her steaming hand, trying not to scream. 

“Alinta I-” Anakin starts, moving towards her, but she flinches away, refusing to meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” He says softly, but she doesn’t respond. Slowly, she gets up and makes her way to the door.

“I’ll see you on the ship. I’m going to med-bay,” Alinta tells him without a hint of emotion, and once again, Anakin Skywalker has forgotten that Alinta is not human, and she can’t do some things with him that he used to do with Padme.

Alinta Jara is not, and will never be, Padme Amidala, and he needs to stop forgetting that.

She was on her way to the medics when Alinta ran into Shaak-Ti and Ahsoka.

“Ah, Lady Alinta, it is wonderful to meet you,” Shaak-Ti greets, but catches sight of Alinta’s oozing hand along with Ahsoka.

“What happened to your hand?” She asks the darker of the three. Alinta shrugs and gives them a half smile.

“Prank gone wrong. Cadet thought that I was a buddy of his and almost dumped a bucket of water on my head,” She lies, and they smile at her sympathetically.

“Well, let us take you to the medics. I’d like to get to know the woman Padawan Tano speaks so highly of,” Shaak-Ti says gently, and Alinta gets a feeling of why the clones love her so much. She was motherly, and it was evident as they walked; she’d greet cadets, give them advice, it was like they were one massive dysfunctional family.

“I hope you don’t mind about the mess in there. The Chancellor authorized someone to come and see if they can upgrade our equipment,” Shaak-Ti explains as they near the door.

“Of course, I completely understand,” Alinta says, but as soon as the doors open, she freezes, eyes widening and hands dropping, ignoring the throb that re enters her hand.

“Alinta, it’s been a while,” A woman who looked like the polar opposite of Alinta said. Instead of fiery, untamed curls, her hair was dead straight with a bright blue at her scalp transcending into a deep purple right at the start of her thighs. Her horns were down turned and pale, her eyes emerald with flecks of violet, and her body, albeit still somewhat curvy, had a more natural proportion to it with baby blue skin.

But unlike Alinta, whose eyes sparkled with warmth and emotion, her eyes were dead and cold, calculating almost.

She was in a long turquoise dress that hangs loosely, giving the illusion of water, and the air became thick with tension and hate.

“Elanora,” Alinta greets with a hint of shock, but still curtly. “I see you’ve finally figured out how to bypass the system called parents,” She snaps at the woman called Elanora. 

“Ha, at least my people didn’t turn on me because of some lousy figure head.”

“At least my people actually acknowledge my existence and don’t call me the bastard child.”

Shaak-Ti and Ahsoka exchange worried glances as the two glare at each other. A medic tentatively goes over to Alinta, and almost unnoticed, starts cleaning and bandaging her hand.

“I see that you haven’t changed since we were kids. Always the aggressive one,” Elanora sing-songs mockingly, picking up and inspecting equipment. She eyes Alinta who just burns her down with her gaze, setting the equipment down.

“Well, you were always the one they believed. No wonder you haven’t had a morph in ages, but I would consider it, I’m starting to see the dollar store bags under your eyes,” Alinta tosses back casually, placing her undamaged hand on her hip. There was a small twice in Elanora’s eyebrow as she turns to face her counterpart.

“What did you say?” She snarls, and Ahsoka silently pages the other Jedi, realizing that Shaak-Ti and herself may not be enough to keep the girls under control. She was surprised her mentor hasn’t tried to intervene, but she must believe this isn’t her fight.

“I said, your ego is almost as small as your fiances dick, but then again, nothing is that small. No wonder you haven’t had kids yet,” Alinta snaps, mouth turning into a deadly snarl. The medic finishes and backs away instantly to avoid getting hit. 

“At least I’m not a whore that has managed to sleep with every race in the Republic.” It was obvious that it stung, and for a moment Elanora looked accomplished, but just as Anakin and Obi-Wan bust through, Alinta explodes.

“And I did all that ‘whoring’ around because someone couldn’t get it through their thick skull that they’re royalty, which means having to actually have an ounce of selflessness. Last time I checked, every maid you got killed, every teacher you sent to the streets, every innocent life you ruined, you blamed it on me, and I got the scars to prove it,” She growls, voice steadily increasing in volume as she stalks closer. Shaak-Ti notices Alinta subtly grab a scalpel from the tray and starts to slowly move behind her.

“Oh please, how many times have you blamed-”

“None you little asswipe! I don’t see any scars on your skin, so I wonder if you did the same to your sister? Did you blame her for every little careless act and that’s why she’s the ugly duckling now? Or is it because your pathetic brain can’t even comprehend the idea of love that you just belittle her to make your tiny ego feel better?” 

Everything happened quickly after that; Elanora had grabbed a bonesaw and clumsily swung at Alinta just as she suddenly erupted in a ball of flames and sliced the quickly heating scalpel at Elanora. Shaak-Ti turned on her lightsaber, but wasn’t expecting the fire from Alinta, so the Force she was attempting to use only ended up changing her foot position. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka raised their hands at the same time, and just as the scalpel was about to make contact with skin, both women were thrown back.

Elanora slammed against the wall and slumped while Alinta hit the wall and only barely managed to stay standing.

“I should’ve done this a long time ago,” She snarled, and managed to throw the scalpel at the blue woman. It grazed her cheek and you could see the steam from the superheated blade making contact with her skin. Almost instantly, the flames extinguished and Alinta collapsed motionless. 

“Get Alinta out of here. I’m sure our visit has expired,” Obi-Wan commands as some of their legion bursts in. Anakin runs over to her and scoops her up into his arms, ignoring the raw heat on his face.

“Who was that?” Obi-Wan asks Shaak-Ti as janitors come in to clean up and medics come in to check on Elanora.

“That was Lady Elanora from Malik. She was here by request of the Chancellor to upgrade our equipment,” The older Togruta explains, and they both watch as the medics bring her to consciousness. 

“Well, there is definitely something going on here,” Ahsoka interrupts, and her tone suggests she’s figured something out, worrying both Jedi. 


	25. Scat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is your fault. This is just like all the others. People who think they own me.”
> 
> “Alinta, I don’t-”
> 
> “Don’t bother coming back to my room. I’m sorry I was stupid enough to be vunerable.”

To say things were awkward when they got back on the ship was an understatement. 

Alinta needed support to walk, so she was either in crutches, leaning on Anakin, Rex, or Ahsoka, or in a wheelchair, and the Med Droids couldn’t figure out why.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka had private meetings, meaning Rex, Cody, nor Alinta could be in there when it was happening.

And then there was The Door, or as Alinta liked to call it, Obi-Wan’s Red Room, since no one knew what was in the room, and no one was allowed in or out unless it was Obi-Wan or Anakin, and it pissed Alinta off. 

There was also the fact that Alinta started getting distant with Anakin, and the two started to argue a lot more. She wouldn’t let him touch her back, something that was never an issue before, and at this point he was too frustrated to ask or care.

It stays like that for a day and a half before they arrive at a desert-like planet with unnatural heat.

“The civilians here are staging a rebellion against their dictatorship and have requested Republic help. We need to go in, help them take the capital, and get out so we can get back to Coruscant on schedule,” Obi-Wan explains in the hanger to Anakin. The two walk to a gunship as they discuss a plan, unaware of the fresh cadet trying to get their attention.

The two board the gunship, and just as the doors close, they notice the cadet.

“Wonder what he was trying to say,” Anakin wonders out loud as the gunship rattles into flight.

Not long into the flight, Anakin’s comms go off and he’s almost reluctant to answer. Deciding to, he answers the comm only to see the Admiral with a sheepish look on his face.

“Admiral, what unfortunate news do you have for me?” Anakin asks, sensing everyone watching over his shoulder.

“Well, uh,” He starts, and a sinking feeling enters his gut.

“I may have lost Lady Alinta, General Skywalker,” He tells the young general and visibly braces for impact.

“You what?” Anakin snaps and a firm squeeze on his bicep from Obi-Wan tells him to calm down.

“She went off somewhere and the clone I put in charge of her lost track of her. My guess is she went to the planet’s surface as a shuttle went down there without orders not that long ago. I sent Lady Tano after her,” The Admiral explains, making Anakin grit his teeth.

“Thank you Admiral. We’ll find them,” Anakin responds and ends the comm. Obi-Wan looks at him with mild amusement.

“Maybe that’s what they were trying to tell us before we rudely shut the door on them,” He jokes, but it’s clear Anakin wasn’t in the mood for it.

“Let’s just get to the surface and find her,” He mumbles under his breath, ignoring the amused looks of all his troops.

Alinta felt orgasmic.

The sun was hot, the ground was hot, there was a heat vent that she was laying on. Everything felt heavenly to her, and she could feel her body mending and restoring itself.

When she had the energy, she hid the scars and shortened her hair a little bit, but couldn’t do anything about the still healing and somewhat painful wounds on her back that she’s pretty sure got infected from laying on a natural heat vent without her coat.

Feeling another wave of energy fill her soul, she lets out a relieved moan as she regains feeling in her legs.

That’s when she felt someone’s energy and footsteps, but something told her it was friend, not foe. Said someone sits next to her and lets out a sigh of relief.

“I see why you like the vents. They feel really nice,” Ahsoka says airily, relaxing for a second before jumping up.

“Ow! How can you stand that?” She whines, but face palms when Alinta cracks an eye at her, giving her a deadpan look.

“Yeah, stupid question, anyway, let’s get you back before Skyguy finds out,” Ahsoka tells Alinta. When Alinta doesn’t move, Ahsoka grabs one of her hands and tries to haul her up.

“I am fused to the vent. Your attempts to keep me out of trouble are futile,” Alinta jokes when Ahsoka loses her grip and stumbles back. When she hears Ahsoka’s growl of frustration, she can’t help but laugh for a few seconds before going back to her vegetative state.

“C’mon! If he finds out we’re both dead,” Ahsoka argues but Alinta just shrugs. 

“He can kiss my ass. I’m not a child he has to babysit, and besides, I needed a little time away from the testerone,” She snorted. Ahsoka struggles to keep her laugh in, but lets a little slip.

“You get used to it, now get your butt up. We do have to get moving incase the rebellion moves out here,” The Togruta says through a slight chuckle, but the sound of a gunship makes her tense up. Alinta groans as it touches down and she takes the discarded jacket from beside her and tosses it over her face.

“Oh no you don’t,” Ahsoka scolds, yanking off as footsteps rumbles toward them. “If I’m getting in trouble, so are you.”

“Alinta! What the hell were you thinking?” Anakin yells as he approaches, eyes narrowing as he takes in the fact that she’s not even acknowledging him.

“I was thinking that I need some time in the sun after getting a little bit wet,” She says nonchalantly, not opening her eyes.

“You left the cruiser, without telling anyone, because your angry over getting a little water on you and getting into a scat a day ago? Are you a child?” He snaps at her, and once again, Ahsoka feels the need to stay as far away from Alinta as possible until she’s calmed down, and Obi-Wan agrees.

“Well, apparently I am a kid, because I need a babysitter every waking moment of my life now,” She spits right back at him, “And for the record, that little bit of water could’ve killed me.”

“It just got on your hand.”

“Yeah, luckily. Oh yeah, that little scat, as you call it, was with someone whose been trying to kill me since I was a kid.”

“And? You were on Kamino! Who knows what might’ve happened if you managed to rip a hole in the wall!”

“I might’ve finally ended this whole thing.”

“What whole thing? There’s nothing to end.”

“Oh yes there is.”

Alinta was upright now, fuming.

“Everything that’s ever happened since I was born. I could’ve ended it right there if I broke that wall and right now, I wish I did.” 

Her words were heavy with implication, and it finally made Anakin go quiet. 

“You haven’t been taking your meds or talking to your therapist have you?” He asks quietly, hands turned to fists. They didn’t notice the fact that everyone was back at the gunship, waiting anxiously and watching them with their hearts in their throats.

“No shit. What gave it away?” She says sarcastically, going back to laying down.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He finally yells at her. Alinta’s eyes shoot open when he does and her body tenses.

“Can’t you just do the one thing I tell you to do?” He scolds, volume still loud, and he didn’t even notice Alinta shaking, her once slightly scarred hand trembling violently. Before he even finished, she rockets to her feet, controlling the shaking in all but her hands.

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ tell me what to do,” She snarls at him. Anakin wasn’t backing down. He was just as furious as she was.

“Don’t you ever run off without telling me,” He snarls right back. “Don’t forget I need to know where you are while you're on the cruiser.”

“You don’t need to know that!” She shrieks at last. Tears were starting to spill out and Anakin finally realized the extent of damage he dealt in that one night.

“You don’t need to know a single thing about me,” She tells him quietly, voice cracking slightly. “Not my quarter codes, not my family, not my birthday, nothing.” She held up her hand and slowly, the scars started to show. They weren’t lines like her others, but rather like waves.

“This is your fault,” She hissed. “This is just like all the others. People who think they own me.”

“Alinta, I don’t-”

“Don’t bother coming back to my room,” She cuts him off, eyes showing just how guarded she was now. “I’m sorry I was stupid enough to be vunerable.”

Alinta walks towards the gunship, slinging her coat on, and leaving Anakin beyond furious. At who, he didn’t know just yet, but all he knew was that he couldn’t let her walk away just yet.


	26. Desert Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘Is alright. Thank you for not yelling at me again.”

Everyone noticed that Alinta was good at keeping everything from getting awkward. Anakin, not so much, especially when they were with the rebellion planning their next strike.

“This terrain is more similar to Pequirn than anything you’ve probably fought on. Doing a dual strike won’t work with the geysers everywhere,” Alinta counteracts calmly, but Anakin was snarky.

“And? What do you know about fighting in a real war?” He mocks, arms crossed.

“Alot, believe it or not,” She responds simply, aggravating Anakin even more. 

“We’re going with the dual strike,” He says with definity before walking out. Alinta rolls her eyes and meets them with Obi-Wan.

“Ignore him,” Obi-Wan says frankly before backing up a bit. “What was your plan Alinta?” He asks her and she cracks a small smile.

“Glad you asked. It will require a little deception on my end, but if we manage to convince the main portion of their army to come to this ravine here,” She points to a ravine on the map in front of them. 

“We can find the timing to the geysers and use them to our advantage. The steam provides cover, and with how inexperienced these soldiers are, they will need as much help they can get. The enemy will be expecting more than one front, so if we keep our main forces in the ravine, using the geysers as smoke screens and weapons, Ahsoka and I can go through the back.” The plan was sound, but one thing bugged them all.

“Why you and Ahsoka?”

“We’re the most agile. We can go between all the geysers while cutting troops down better than you and Anakin,” She explains and then starts to play coy. “An’ those gentlemen down there wouldn’t hurt a defenseless lil’ lady.” It gets all of them laughing, and after delegating positions to everyone, they break up the meeting. 

Leaving the tent, Alinta sighs happily in the outside heat, but notices Anakin on his communicator with the Admiral.

Deciding to try and clear everything up from earlier, she walks toward him only to be greeted with a still heated glare.

“You still think I’m overreacting,” She analyzes, and when Anakin doesn’t justify her with a response, she scoffs. 

“I came to sort things out since we’re heading out in a few minutes but I guess not.” It was tense between them, and they both knew what could happen if they suspect Alinta and Ahsoka, so Anakin took a deep breath, hung up his comm with the Admiral and turned to face her. 

He saw how hurt she really was in her eyes, how much she wished Anakin understood her, and he realized once again, just how deep her pain really went. 

“Unless you tell me why you always overreact when it comes to certain things, I won’t apologize,” Anakin says shortly, crossing his arms. It made Alinta defensive, but she tried her best to stay open and merely raised her eyebrow.

“Next time don’t get water on me,” She snips, some playfulness going back into her tone and Anakin couldn’t help but smile. 

“Just make sure you come back to me fireball,” Anakin tells her, and doesn’t even think twice on the other meaning it could have.

“We’ll see,” She says softly, and with a melancholic smile, walks away to start getting ready to initiate the plan.

In the back of Anakin’s mind, he knew he had to apologize, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Looking at her as she comes out of a tent wearing the traditional clothes of this planet, Anakin makes a small promise to himself. They’re both being dicks to each other, and one of them has to give in first. He doesn’t know how much longer he has with her, but what he does know is he needs to make the most of it. He can’t expect her to change overnight.

Now let’s hope she doesn’t kill him when he finally tells her whats in the locked room.

Alinta’s mind was conflicted. She knew he was just worried, but years of men always finding a way to hurt her and how Anakin went about it just didn’t jive. She wanted to talk to Ahsoka about it, but they couldn’t risk his first name getting out since he wasn’t exactly a nobody in the war. 

But she can talk about other men with her.

“So how’s you and Rex?” She asks slyly as they travel through bumpy territory. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ahsoka says, cheeks slightly flushed and gaze avoiding Alinta’s. It makes her laugh and she can’t help but see a bit of herself in the kid.

“So going good I take it,” She analyzes light heartedly and before Ahsoka can get mad, she gives her a loving smile.

“Take it while you can. Rex is a good man Ahsoka, and if anyone is deserving a little love right now, it’s you two,” She tells the padawan softly, and her face melts into a small.

“Thanks,” She says quietly for once.

“And you’re right. Rex is a good man, but here, good men die young.” Her voice was distant and it made Alinta realize that not only did Anakin have his childhood stolen from him, but so did Ahsoka.

“Well, genetically he isn’t,” Alinta corrects, and it makes Ahsoka laugh.

“You’re right,” She agrees, and before she can continue, three bangs echo from outside their entourage, telling them to get into character. The two still, and become doll-like, waiting for the vehicle to stop, and for their moment to start.

Not long after being escorted into the camp, Ahsoka and Alinta were split up; Ahsoka to go to the servants tent, Alinta to meet with the highest ranking person in charge, as they’ve never seen someone of her race before.

When she got into the tent, she had to try her best not to wrinkle her nose at the stench of bodily odors and rotten meat. It was rancid but she couldn’t let her part lapse. In the tent was a war table, a cot, lanterns, and a chest. It was the general’s tent, and it meant Alinta was in the right spot, and somehow, still with the bag she came with and her lightsaber with Ahsoka

“Speak before I have your tongue cut out” A humanoid at the end of a war table asked without looking up. Alinta keeps her head down and thinks about playing stupid.

“I’m uh, sorry sir. I uh, got lost running from rebels and uh, some soldiers on patrol said the safest place would be uh, here and-”

“Stop your yabbering,” The man snapped, and when he looked up at her, Alinta froze in terror.

He was extremely attractive; strong jawline, piercing eyes, unblemished skin, tussled sandy hair, but his bone structure, the look in his eyes, his demeanor, screamed Kane, who abused and tortured her for years. Their skin, hair, and eyes were completely different colors, yes, but the presence was the same. It had Alinta shaking, and she was never more grateful for having to play a ditzy refugee more than now.

“You’re a pretty lil’ thing aren’t you,” He says under his breath, stalking closer to her. Alinta shivered, but refused the urge to run away. She kept her gaze to his feet and only looked up through her lashes, keeping her hands on her knees and chin to chest.

When he approaches, he firmly grips her chin and forces her to look at him. It was petrifying to her, only fueling the act. 

“Pretty indeed. I’ve had reports of creatures like you come across my desk,” He tells her casually, tilting her head around. 

“Of how gorgeous you all are, how talented you are, so to have one waltz right in to my tent-”

Alinta gasped, tears pricking her eyes as something sharp jabs into her neck. Glancing to the side, her eyes widen even more at the sight of the syringe. All she could think about was the plan but then her thoughts started to get hazy, her vision blurry, and her panic disappearing. 

“I wouldn’t pass this chance up for the world.” His voice was in her ear as the syringe was removed, letting Alinta slump to the floor as his deep voice let loose an empty laugh.

“Thanks for getting me the rebel plans by the way. Maybe the new pet isn’t completely stupid.” His voice got more distant by the second, and not long after, Alinta was out like a light.

She woke a few times, and each time she wished she would die. Her skin felt disgusting and her heart was ripped to shreds. She wanted to hurt the man, to take Ahsoka and leave, but the only thing stopping her from killing him and maybe other innocents, was closing her eyes and pretending to be somewhere else. The library with Orionis, the music room with Helia, and despite the recent turbulence, Anakin’s quarters, in his arms, with a good book in her hands and a blanket around them both. Those dreams kept her sane till morning, and she kept telling herself it was a small price to pay, and it’s not like her and Anakin were a thing anyway. She told herself it was a job, and all she had to do was pretend. 

At least, in the morning, she can slaughter him like a pig.

Anakin didn’t like the fact that they went behind his back, but he admits he was being unreasonable. All he was hoping for was that Alinta’s plan worked, because he needed to patch everything up on their way back to Coruscant.

Thankfully, not long before midday, the opposing army was spotted in the ravine, and with them, Ahsoka and Alinta. It meant the bag Alinta had fooled them, as it had forged recordings between rebellion leaders about their next strike as well as false plans. All they had to do was wait for the signal and it was painstaking. Anakin, Rex, and Cody, watched for it, and the moment they made it halfway, a little flare went up from the back of the army, and instantly, the rebellion and Clones opened fire. 

It was the greatest chaos Anakin every saw, and to add onto it, bodies and explosions were going up in the back and the smoke screen from the geysers was working perfectly, but Anakin knew something bad had to happen at some point, it always does.

That something bad happened to come in the form of Ahsoka through comms.

“Master, Alinta is heading straight for the front. I don’t know what happened, but someone mentioned that the Commander was in front and she's making a beeline for it. Tell everyone so they don’t shoot her.” Before Anakin could respond, the comm ends and he could see what she was talking about. 

A distinctive line was starting to form in the middle as soldiers and droids were getting cut down, and Anakin barely had enough time to relay Ahsoka’s message before Alinta burst out, aiming for someone he hadn’t noticed until now.

It was a man about his age, good looking, but with a psychopathic look on his face. When he saw Alinta, his face burst into a wide, creepy smile, and he blocked her swing and started talking to her. 

Before Anakin could rush out to help, Obi-Wan caught his eye and shook his head no. It made Anakin angry, but he followed orders, and watched as Alinta went at the man ferociously. 

Not much later, Anakin realized why; it was distracting all the opposing soldiers, giving the rebellion a needed leg up.

The best thing about it was, it wasn’t the fact that their leader was getting attacked, it was that he was getting attacked by a woman who looked like she was dancing, not fighting. Her moves were methodical, and every strike planned out. Anakin has never seen her so tactical before, and it was an ever so slight turn on.

Once the super droids and Ahsoka are spotted, Anakin and Obi-Wan jump in to help without getting caught in Alinta and the rebellion's battle. The three of them worked like clockwork, passing droids for the other to finish while covering each other’s blind spots. It was exhilarating, euphoric even, when Anakin fought by his families side. He felt a rush of emotions with every slice dealt and a surge of pride with every droid Ahsoka cut down. 

When the final droid came down, all that could be seen was the sentient soldiers battling it out, and a pair in particular not even tiring. He’d be proud of her, if it wasn’t for the fact that he knew at this point she was taunting him, antagonizing him, and making sure she can inflict as much hurt as possible.

Alinta wanted his head on a steak.

She could tell he was wearing down and that at some point, he wouldn’t be able to keep up with her. It was her plan from the moment they marched into the trap. She did hope Anakin got to Ahsoka before the droids did, but it was in the back of her mind. Right now, she was more focused on burning the man from the inside out.

His façade down the moment he lost his footing and stumbled while chasing her, giving Alinta a chance to swing back and land a solid punch to his jaw, audibly breaking it. He cursed in his mother tongue and aimed his gun at her.

Firing, she managed to dodge in time, but lands awkwardly, making her back scream. Without giving anything away, she charges at him as he screams curses at her. She was desensitized to them after the night she had, but she was fueled to hurt him even more.

Cornering him, she aims her saber right at his stomach, her free hand wrapped around his neck.

“Stupid bitch,” He spits, blood dripping from his face. “You were fun while you were dumb.”

Alinta tightens her grip, ignoring the chaos going on behind her. 

“I’m not the first of my kind to be enslaved in your camp, am I?” She asks under her breath, hoping it’s a no but the laugh making its way out (albeit strained) said otherwise. 

“They hide everything from you,” The man tells her in a delirious state. “I bet you didn’t even know you were ripe. But isn’t that how your kind works? Be constantly ready to be fucked and-” Her saber goes through his stomach, missing his lungs and heart, turning his breath into a . silent scream. 

“You would’ve never let me go alive,” She hisses, and holstering the blade, she super heats the hand and brings it to his face. 

“How about I brand you like you branded my sisters?”

The scream was deafening.

Snapping around with the battle ending at that very moment, Anakin saw Alinta’s hand glowing red across the man's face as he screamed for his life. It was terrifying, and Anakin didn’t even know he started running towards her until his metal arm grabs her hand and rips it away from the soldiers face, the smell of sizzling flesh instantly filling his nose.

“Stop, you’ll be no better than him,” He tells Alinta under his breath. 

She glares at him, but rips her hand away from Anakin and marches off. Once gone, he looks at the man writhing on the ground and grimaces at the bubbling, charred flesh in the shape of a hand across his face. His left eye was sealed shut from melted skin and it was disgusting to look at as a whole.

Turning over his shoulder, Anakin looks back at Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, and with a heavy heart, jogs back to them.

When they all got back on, the first thing Anakin decided to do was bring a plate of food to Alinta, who cornered herself in her room again and has probably not eaten since the night before the mission. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka left to go to the debriefing, so it gave Anakin time to talk to her and apologize.

Knocking first, when Anakin opens the door, he found Alinta huddled up in the back corner of her bed, wrapped in his outgrown robes, and fiddling with the pendant around her neck. How she got his robes, is a question he’ll have to ask later.

“Hey fireball, brought you some food,” He announces softly, setting the tray down on a small side table before going to sit next to her. “I also came to say I’m sorry for everything I said out there.” She nods in response, but doesn’t relax like she normally does.

“Is everything alright?” Her head shakes no.

“Does it involve yesterday?” Yes.

“Something I did?” No.

“Is it something you want to talk about?” This time, she hesitates. After a moment, she pulls the robes down from around her shoulders to show she’s back in her usual clothes, but she’s covered in bruises and other marks. Her skin was agitated, like she’d been scrubbing at it for a while, and Anakin guessed she did, and resorted to the robes to keep herself from scrubbing more.

“I want to get rid of them, but I don’t know if I want to risk the energy use,” Alinta confesses quietly as Anakin clenches his fist, trying hard not to lash out at her. After a split second, Anakin wraps an arm around her shoulders and gives her a reassuring smile.

“Looks like you’ll have to suffer like the rest of us when we get a bad lay,” He jokes and the grin he gets from Alinta was worth it.

“But,” Anakin continued, tone changing the mood back to solemn, “It was uncalled for, y’know, what I said and how I’ve been treating you with the Kamino accident.” It didn’t sound sincere; it sounded like Anakin’s typical lackluster apology, but he was genuinely trying. “Later, I have to show you something, and when we get back to Coruscant, Padme has somethings that she has to give you,” Anakin tells her, trying not to give anything away. She nods okay and relaxes, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” She whispers after a minute. “For not being able to tell you my past.” Anakin shakes his head, and tentatively lets his hand drop to her waist.

“Don’t be. There’s things I haven’t told you either. We just need to work on talking more,” Anakin reassures her. It was comforting, to know that she wasn’t alone in that sense, but it still made her angry at herself for not being able to talk.

“When we get back, we’re taking a trip to Naboo, maybe even Scarif if we got the time,” Anakin daydreams and it makes Alinta smile softly. 

“That would be nice, but I have to go back to Pequirn sometime. Helia and Orionis haven’t contacted me yet, so I think the coup succeeded,” Alinta informs, voice filled with worry. It made Anakin tense up and look away, telling Alinta he knew something. 

“What?” She asks him and he gets up, giving Alinta his hand.

“C’mon. I guess that thing I was going to show you later can’t wait.” Alinta takes his hand, shedding the robes, and lets him pull her down to cargo, where Obi-Wan’s Red Room stays guarded to the brim. 

“General Skywalker, General Alinta,” The clones greet, and only move aside after Anakin whispers something to them. The doors slide open, and at Anakin’s request, Alinta shuts her eyes and allows herself to be guided in.

When Anakin gave her the okay to open her eyes, Alinta’s knees buckled. Her saving grace was that Anakin expected it and caught her, holding her up.

Infront of her were two caskets, both two different types of gold.

The one on the left, a rose gold one, had intricate notebooks and quills engraved on it along with the name Heliana Taron Jara. There were bits of quarts and garnet embedded into the designs as well as some quotes written in a foreign tongue.

On the right, a yellow gold casket, had flowers engraved with diamonds and sapphires embedded into them, along with the name Orionis Jara, and underneath it, Akof. What struck Alinta the most out of all of it, was that Orionis’ father’s name was not next to Helia, and that underneath Orions’ name, in small scripture, was the words ‘Loving spouse of Captain Hyun Ygun.’

Struggling to stand, Alinta goes between the casket, tears freefalling, and bites her lip at the sight of them.

Helia was in a light yellow gown, one that Alinta’s grandmother made her, and in her hands was the notebook and quill Orionis gave her when he was a child. She had no makeup on, and her marks were free showing and there was scarring and damage to her body that was obviously new, yet she was smiling as if her son came home with the love of his life. Surrounding her, were her numerous books and journals, as well as letters from the people who adored her, and bejeweling her neck, was the one thing Alinta ever tried to make; a necklace filled with different stones from her travels. It looked messy, but Helia always treasured it and had it on display in her study. 

Turning to look at Orionis, she can’t help but let out a choked sob.

He was wearing a rich grey set of robes with new scarring and a band around his neck, which was their version of a wedding ring. In his hands, was his favorite flower book, filled to the brim with dried flowers he’s planted. Surrounding him, were letters from their people as well as more dried flowers, and in the mix, she saw the little piece of fabric that they used to call a fabric. He’d wrap Alinta in it every night after her training and read her some of Helia’s stories to help calm her down.

Taking it all in, Alinta finally lets loose a wail, releasing every single emotion she’s bottled up since she left. She felt Anakin pull her in to a hug and rub her back, but all she can think about and focus on are the carcasses on either side of her, and the fact that her last bit of family was dead.

And it was Mesq’s fault.

That thought swirled through her mind.

Mesq, who went to school with Orionis and herself and was even friends with them at some point. The Mesq who had a similar talent to Helia and started studying under her to master it. He would convince Kane that Alinta didn’t need a beating back when they were both his apprentice.

He killed her mom and her brother and who knows how many others.

Setting a personal vendetta, Alinta slowly regains control as Anakin starts talking, but it goes in one ear and out the other.

She was going to torture Mesq when she took back Pequirn, and make sure he felt every agonizing moment of it.

Alinta was quiet on the last leg of the journey home, and to respect it, everyone else has been somewhat quiet too; keeping celebrations for the barracks, not bringing up the topic of retaking Pequirn, and not asking her to cheer up. 

When they did arrive back, the Jedi were immediately called to the temple, leaving Alinta with Padme, who embraced her in the warmest hug she could muster.

“Some of the rebellion on your home world gave me a list of things for a ceremony, that way you can still have a piece of home with you,” Padme explains as she walks Alinta back to her room. To take her mind off the evident problem, she was asking Alinta questions about her culture, what it was like growing up with Helia, and what her favorite foods from home were. It helped, but not by much.

“I don’t want to be queen, Padme,” Alinta said when they approach her door. Looking at the senator, she knew Padme knew what she meant.

“You never expected it, and yet, it’s pushed onto you in a matter of minutes,” Padme continues, an understanding smile appearing on her face. “I know exactly what you mean. But you just have to be queen long enough to give your people hope that they can be free again,” She explains as she guides Alinta into her room that’s been changed while she’s been away.

It was filled with candles and on her table, was a little bowl with a thick yellow liquid sitting in it. Life sized holograms of Helia, Orionis, and Helia’s mother in her prime were placed around the room, acting as though they were real and sentient. It brought Alinta to tears and before she knew it, she was hugging Padme while barely keeping from bawling. 

“Thank you.” 

“What the hell happened in Tipoca?” Mace Windu asks angrily. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin stood in a line, Obi-Wan keeping his head high, while Anakin’s was stopped a little, with Ahsoka’s all the way down.

“We’re not sure. Only Master Shaak-Ti and Ahsoka were in the room when it happened-” Anakin starts but one look from Windu silences him. 

“That’s no excuse, especially for you Skywalker. Alinta was your charge and if she got hurt, it would be on your head.” He was right, after all, but Anakin had to try his hardest not to snap. He regret hurting Alinta that day, and he regret letting her into the field, but he doesn’t regret letting her live a little.

“Now, we have to figure out how to get her back. She needs to help the queen retake the throne-”

“Yeah, about that,” Anakin speaks up, making Ahsoka and Windu raise an eyebrow at him. Glancing to the side, he sees Obi-Wan give him an approving look, and it raises his head up. 

“She’s not just a fugitive anymore. I sent a small squadron to Pequirn and they were able to retrieve the late Queen Helia and Prince Orionis. As of now, Alinta is the new queen,” Anakin explains, and only partially regrets it as the look of anger on the councilman's face proved that they were just as passionate as he was. 

“That makes our job only a little bit harder,” Windu finally says, and with a sigh, looks at the three of them. 

“In four days, we need to take Alinta back to Pequirn, take back the planet, and find out more about the Malikun’s,” Windu informs them. “Master Yoda and I don’t like the sound of them, and if Alinta’s reaction to them is anything to go by, we need to handle them sooner than later.” 

Nodding, the three make a turn to leave, but Windu stops them, face softening and showing the marshmallow he is on the inside. 

“I can tell you three are close to her. Despite the code saying no relations, I believe this is an exception,” Windu tells them. “Make sure she gets home safe.” It made Ahsoka lift her head up a bit.

“We will, Master Windu,” Obi-Wan replies, and the three set out to devise a plan.

“Alinta, I know you want to get out, but I’m under orders from the Chancellor to wait until Anakin gets back,” Padme says in a worried tone. Alinta was pacing around, dress scraping the floor and heels clicking. 

“I’m tired of having to rely on him to go places,” Alinta snaps but goes to massage her nose.

“Sorry Padme **,** i’m just so frustrated that I have to wait on someone,” Her apology was rushed, but sincere, and it made Padme smile softly at her. 

“I get what you mean. He wouldn’t let me out of his sight back when he was my guard.” It makes both girls laugh, but Alinta goes silent.

“How did you do it?” She asks the senator, stopping in place and looking at her through painted lashes.

“That’s a good question,” Padme tells her. “And I honestly don’t know,” She says with a reassuring glance. 

“But I know you’ll do great. I just wish I could’ve made it more like home for you.” Alinta gives her a warm yet small smile. 

“Thank you, and it was better than I could’ve ever asked for-”

The door slides open and they could hear the jaw drop. Quickly composing himself, Anakin leans on the doorway as Padme stifles a laugh.

“You’re looking nice,” He comments, taking in the extravagant yet elegant crown on her head with yellow and white tribal face paint accentuating her lashes and natural eye color. Her white dress, albeit as fancy as it looked, had cut outs starting from right under the side her breast, apexing at her waist, and joining back with the fabric mid thigh and clung to her form. Chains of gold and pearls draped from her horns and wrapped around the sleeves of her dress, making her skin seem darker than it already is. Her hair was twisted into different sized dreadlocks with gold ornaments throughout and the dreads were clean and neatly tied back. 

“Doesn’t she?” Padme seconds, giving Alinta as suggestive look and ignoring the daggers earned from her friend as she continues to hype her up. 

“So,” Alinta interrupts, clearly flustered. “Are you coming to the assembly?” She asks the Senator, but the sly smile says something else. 

“Sadly no. Senator Organa and I have to go to Naboo to help negotiate a treaty,” Padme dodges and leaves, waving goodbye at the angry Alinta.

“She’s a work of art,” Anakin jokes, noticing Alinta’s frustration. 

“That’s an understatement,” Alinta mutters, nervously holding her arms.

“Well, you might wanna sit down. It’s been delayed since the Chancellor is apparently stuck in a meeting,” Anakin informs, and ungracefully, Alinta plunks down. Anakin goes to sit next to her and places an arm around her shoulders and she instantly rests her head on his chest, kicking off the heels and tucking her knees to her chest.

“Does this mean we have to talk about our feelings?” She whines and Anakin chuckles. 

“Yes it does Alinta,” He tells her and feels her grumble.

“Don’t worry, I’ll start,” He reassures and takes a deep breath. “I can never sincerely apologize for Kamino,” He finally says, and feels Alinta tense, “But it’s because of how this culture is. To us, water is life, essentially, and I’ve never had to fear for my life constantly because of it, so I’m not going to apologize for something I can’t fully understand.”

It made sense to Alinta and she nodded slowly, pondering his words.

Anakin was keeping an eye on the time, but couldn’t help but glance down to her Garnet lips with a white stripe going down the middle of them. He was mad at himself for it. They were trying to have a moment and here he was staring at her lips.

Maybe even a little lower.

“I can understand that,” She finally says, looking at the other side of the room. “I just wish you’d think before you spoke,” She admitted, nervously fidgeting. “Kane and others have yelled at me for ‘not doing as they said’, so my first thought when you do that is to get hostile,” She explains, and it all made sense. “I know on that planet you were just worried but it still hurt.”

Anakin gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, shooting her a genuine soft smile.

“I’ll try to do that. My intent is to never control you, I just get worried, and I don’t express it in the best way.” When Alinta relaxes again, the two start to open up. 

Alinta tells Anakin about her fears of water, raised voices, and, in certain circumstances, ropes and chains. Anakin tells her about his fear of sands, loss, and the unpredictable. They come up with a way for Alinta to let Anakin know he’s pushing boundaries; a firm, but not painful, bicep squeeze. They talk about Alinta’s and Anakin’s coping method; lashing out and sex, and how to keep the latter from used as an escape, and more as a bonding experience. It was productive, and before they knew it, it was time to go. 

Handing Alinta his cloak, Anakin helps her wrap it around herself before they step foot into the hallway, heading to the meeting room. Walking hurriedly, Alinta passes for a Togruta pr Twy’lek under the cloak, allowing them to move without much hassle. Anakin was surprised at how easily she walked with a train and tall shoes, but then again, he remembered she grew up in nobility.

Arriving, the two of them are quickly ushered into an empty alcove. Sitting down, Anakin sensed for a split second that she was nervous, but before he could comfort her, she changed into a confident, demanding woman. Her back straightening and gaze became steely. When the chatter died down, the Chancellors alcove floats to the middle, and while they were shielded by the shadows, Anakin subtly reached to grab Alinta’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It startled her at first, but Anakin could just see the smile from under the hood. To both their dismay, however, Anakin let’s go when the Chancellor starts speaking.

“Today, although we celebrate the wins of the Jedi General’s, there is a note of sadness for some of us,” He starts, “We may have lost a possible ally. One that could turn the tide of the war, and one that could provide refuge to those who need it.” Alinta knew what he was doing, and it made her somewhat mad. He was setting her up to get emotional and fumble with her speech.

“Right now, in order to win this war, we will need to take that ally back, and there is someone who knows how.” At his words, Alinta and Anakin stand up as their alcove moves to the center. Anakin stood to the back as stoic as ever, while Alinta kept her head down and hood up. Once they reached the center, Alinta lifted her head and pulled down the hood of the cloak, hearing the gasps from the other senators. 

“You may remember me as the heir of Pequirn, but I come to you now as a different woman.” Alinta’s voice boomed and she had to hide her surprise at how loud her voice was. “I am Queen Alinta Jara of Pequirn, the sister planet to Malik, and counterpart to Princess Elanora Yanic,” She announced, unclipping the cloak while talking and letting it drop to the floor, earning more gasps from those around her. She felt Anakin’s eyes on her, and she couldn’t blame him; being in such an extravagant dress while talking about a crisis felt wrong to her, but she needed to make an impact. It shined like diamonds in the light and she knew their eyes were on her now.

“I come to you now, asking for help. I cannot retake my planet alone, and I can only trust the Republic to help me.” Taking a deep breath, Alinta steadies herself and keeps up the strong front. “I do not plan on joining the Senate once I regain control. I plan on continuing the late Queen Helia’s wishes of keeping Pequirn neutral, but I will be more than happy to provide refuge to innocents as well as doing supply runs to those that are suffering. I know it’s a lot to ask, but I beg of you, please consider offering some aid in our time of need.” It sounded messy, but there was sincerity to it, something you rarely see in the Senate. Anakin noticed she was still holding her ground, and that she wasn’t done, and it reminded him that to her core, Alinta was a stubborn little shit.

“I have traveled with General Skywalker, General Kenobi, and Commander Tano for the past week. We have saved numerous lives, and although I have come out with more scars, I’ve come out with a new respect for the Republic and it’s goal,” She addresses, turning to look at all sides of the chamber.

“Some of you have never stepped foot onto the battle grounds of this war. Some of you are unaware of the smaller wars that this one has given birth to, and for those that apply to, it makes this more imperative than ever.” Taking a deep breath, her gaze turns to the Chancellor.

“By helping me take back Pequirn, not only do you keep a planet heavily saturated with the Force out of the hands of the Sith, but you help end a war and make it safe for those trying to escape this one. I will answer any questions for the next few minutes, then Chancellor, you can take the floor again.” Stepping back, Alinta takes in the flood of questions and Anakin has to smother a smile. She’s handling everything surprisingly well, but he can’t help but notice that something was still weighing on her, crippling her, and in order for everything to go forth, she needs to lighten herself.

But it’s obvious, she doesn’t know how.

Anakin should’ve known Padme would throw Alinta a coronation party.

It was small by Coruscant standards, and simple by Alinta’s, but it was still gaudy and it still managed to segway into a party that you typically see in movies for teens; booze, sleezy dancing, and not so secret makeouts in the corners. Although it was Alinta’s natural habitat, she looked awkward being around so many people, and with the amount of cleavage shown, Anakin was starting to get territorial.

Making her way over to him against a wall, Alinta lets out a sigh and rests on it.

“I wish we didn’t have to hide,” Anakin growls under his breath. “Cuz’ I’m not liking this.” Alinta laughs at him, and turning to her side to hide their hands and to make it seem like they were having an in depth conversation, she gives his a little squeeze. 

“Don’t worry about me, you know I can take care of myself,” She reassures and feels her heart melt at the puppy expression on his face.

“Well, yeah, I’m just worried about the report I’ll have to fill out when you finally break a bastard's neck.” They both laugh and reluctantly let go of hands.

“Give me five minutes so I can pretend I’m getting tired, then we can leave,” She whispers to him before taking off, and even though the lighting distorted everything, he noticed discoloration on the back of her dress, worrying him even more.

Over the next few minutes, Anakin noticed her getting sluggish and yawning a lot, before she excused herself and came back over to him, rubbing her eyes. Taking the hint, he gestures in front of him and let her lead the walk back. When reaching normal lighting, he noticed he was right, and that the back of her dress was slowly turning a golden orange, and he just wanted to get back so he could check her back.

When they did finally open the door to her room, they saw a stack of boxes, and with a groan, Alinta kicked off her shoes.

“I’ll open them tomorrow. My feet and back are killing me,” She whines, and once Anakin closes the door, he finally let’s his look of worry show,

“Let me check your back. Your dress is changing color,” He tells her, and releasing another groan, she walks to her bed.

“Padme’s gonna kill me if this dress got stained,” She says loudly as Anakin grabs the first aid kit and then goes to join her. When he reaches the bed, he notices she somehow wiped off the makeup and brushed out her hair before he got there, and the little yawn she lets out tells him she really is tired.

“Turn around, let’s see your back,” He asks, and slowly, she does as asked, flinching when Anakin starts undoing the corseted back.

Peeling the dress off her back and arms, Anakin realizes in horror what was going on.

Her old wounds were infected and reopened, new ones perpendicular to them and looked more like knife cuts. The normally golden liquid was now bronze-ish in color and losing its luster, and it made sense why she didn’t want him near her back.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier?” He asks firmly, opening the kit to start cleaning the cuts.

“I didn’t want you yelling at me like always,” She mumbles, and before he opens his mouth, Anakin takes a deep breath to keep his tone steady,

“I’m sorry, but I hate it when you do jobs like these, because not only does someone else have their hands on you, but they hurt you, and I can’t do anything about it,” He says with a slight snarl as he starts to bandage it. While working, he keeps his hands gentle and puts them in familiar places for her, like her waist and shoulder blades.

“‘Is alright,” She mumbles, melting under his touch. “Thank you for not yelling at me again.” He smiles at her gently as he wraps her back up in bandages.

“You should go see a med droid, they can get this healed in no time,” Anakin suggests as he goes to get her nightclothes. Shaking her head, she slips the horn covers that were on her beside onto her horns and loosely wraps her hair up in a scarf type thing.

“Too much work. I’ve come this far without getting daily medical attention, I can go further,” She tells him through a yawn, already starting to drift off. He laughs softly as he puts her night shirt on without any struggle and gets her under their covers.

“No,” She whines when he starts to untangle their limbs. “Stay,” She demands and after a short staring contest, Anakin sighs, removes his boots and shirt, and climbs in beside her. As soon as he does, she turns to face him and entangles their legs, hands going to rest on his chest. Soft smile gracing his face, Anakin wraps his arms around her, and without realizing it, placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Returning it almost instantly, the two stay like that for a minute or two, soft, innocent kisses being exchanged between the two before ever so slowly, the kiss melded into something passionate.

That night, unlike their first encounter, Anakin was gentle with Alinta. He didn’t bruise, didn’t dirty talk, nothing like the first night, and unlike the first night, Alinta wasn’t hiding behind her Agni facade.

In Anakin’s hands, under his body, was someone who struggled so hard to not seem vulnerable, yet still showed him every flaw, and showed him who she was at her weakest point. She let him touch her, she gave him permission to kiss her, she was in control of how he moved with her, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He knows he lost some of her trust by treating her like everyone one else he works with, and he’s more than happy to earn it back.

When his name fell from her lips in a final cry, the first thing done was cradling her, brushing loose strands from her face, and laying down with her in a comfortable position. He winded his fingers through her hair and placed soft kisses to her forehead.

They both have work to do, not just him, but when looking at the sleeping girl in his arms, Anakin can’t help but smile.

He may have found home again. 


	27. To Change A Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But if it meant more nights like this, I would do it all again.”

_ “You were my brother Anakin!” Obi-Wan screamed. Looking around, Anakin realized he was on Mustafar with tears rolling down his cheeks and anger searing in his heart. The instant he realized all of it, everything flashes before him. _

_ Padme coming to reason with him, and him choking her. _

_ Sith guards tossing Alinta into the fiery depths of a lake on Mustafar. _

_ Battlefields on what looks like Pequirn, and a blinding ball of light engulfing two figures in the distance. _

_ Finally, Alinta smiling at him softly, one eye cloudy, pale, and empty, and the other filled with love and hope. She was visibly older, in a good way, and behind her was what looked like a domed ship showing the depths of space. Her horns were gone, and tears were leaking from one eye as she cradled him, saying something but sound not reaching him. His metal hand goes to reach her, black, shiny, and bare, when- _

Anakin’s eyes spring open, breath heavy, and without registering where he was, he begins to panic.

Then he feels the residual heat beside him and smells brewing coffee, and looking through the doorway, spots Alinta pouring two mugs of coffee and grabbing a small tray of biscuits, and it makes him breath out in relief, head falling back into the pillows.

“I know you’re awake,” Alinta said quietly as she re-entered the bedroom, setting a mug on the table closest to him and going around to her side of the bed to place her mug and tray down. Climbing on, she instantly goes to Anakin’s side and exhales, relaxing against him before grabbing her mug and tray.

“I’m not the best cook in the world, but I’m a damn good baker,” She tells him with a bit of proudness in her voice as she re-settles against Anakin.

He laughs deep in his chest and takes a pale blue biscuit, dipping it in his coffee and taking a bite from it. Humming in appreciation, Anakin eats the rest of the biscuit in one bite and takes another, eating it in a whole bite.

“You’re right. I might get food poisoning from your pasta, but i’ll cu-” Alinta slaps his chest, interrupting his mouth-filled speech. 

“Let me get the boxes. I wanna open them before we go out,” She tells him, but before she gets up, she flips around and straddles his lap, skin glowing in a different way than normal, but eyes filled with concern.

“I know I’m not the only one with nightmares, so remember you can always talk to me about it,” She tells him before placing a delicate kiss to his lips and going to get the boxes Padme left her. Smiling to himself, Anakin watches as she piles them up in her bedroom, everything around her seeming tall without her heels.

When she comes to sit back on her bed, she had a medium sized box in hand with a razor in the other.

“Shall we?” She asks and starts to cut.

The first few boxes were filled with Orionis’ and Helia’s journals, photos, and books, stuff that Anakin had no qualms putting away for Alinta since it gave him a chance to take a sneak at a few.

The next two had dresses and clothes that seemed a little extravagant (that he could see) for everyday wear and left Alinta flustered and embarrassed and made her fold them back up and slip them into her closet.

The smaller of the bunch had antique jewels and accessories that looked beyond gorgeous, and they all came in velvet boxes. These, Alinta put in her bedside tables along.

Then it came to a box that was completely black and shiny, and not quite small but not quite medium sized either. Anakin had to open it for her because her hands were shaking too much.

In it, was Helia’s crown, and a black velvet necklace with gold designs and diamonds woven in. Both looked incredibly old up close, and Anakin noticed the tears that filled Alinta’s eyes and threatened to spill over. Deciding not to ask, Anakin just closes back up the box and they stare at it on the bed. After a moment, Anakin took Alinta’s hand into his.

“C’mon fireball. We have a briefing to go to,” Anakin says gently, and with a tug, the two were heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

When they arrived, Anakin in his Jedi robes and Alinta in her usual attire, the meeting was about to begin.

“Welcome. I know this must be tough for you so soon, but we need to strike before he gets too powerful,” Windu greets, earning a nod from Alinta. He stands back as a hologram of the palace appears. 

“General Jara, the floor is yours,” Windu passes off, and Alinta steps forward with Anakin right behind her.

“The palace is heavily guarded, not just by soldiers,” She states, voice authoritative, kicking into general mode. “The heat is beyond what you can normally handle, so your coolant's lifespan will be shortened by half.” The news wasn’t pleasant, but she kept going.

“That won’t matter however, if we can draw Mesq out,” She highlight two spots at the bottom, “If we flood the system with a hallucinogen, we can scare Mesq out and get him to come down to this depression.” The map expands dramatically and an area behind the volcano is circled. “Here, we can fight with them on even ground, and there’s little risk to the civilians. Too far into the desert and we risk killing some of the nomads, too close and we risk destroying the base towns.” That’s when Ahsoka speaks up.

“How do you plan on killing him?” She asks and Alinta looks her dead in the eyes. 

“I’m planning on sneaking into the palace and retrieving a valuable artifact. Mesq can’t get into the Heart chambers, so that’s going to give me an advantage.” It was the reassuring news they needed, but there was something on the tip of her tongue.

“I sense there’s a downside to you getting the relic,” Windu analyzes and the sentence crumbles Alinta’s professional demeanor. Curtly she nods and looks at the commanders and Jedi gathered with understanding and admiration.

“If I get this relic, there is a high chance something can go very wrong without Orionis here to balance Mesq and I out,” She explains and felt Anakin tense up. “So if that happens, you’ll have to leave me behind and evacuate the planet as fast as possible-“

“We won’t leave you behind,” Anakin interrupts, and it makes her whip around like the wind. 

“You won’t have a choice,” She snaps, “If I become volatile, everyone near me could be burned alive or worse. The point of Akof is to keep that from happening if Tefit and Neqs were to ever fight again, and he’s dead.” It struck a nerve in her, and once again, Anakin realized just how badly he messed up. She turns back around and zooms out to show the whole planet.

“The entire planet is one active volcanic system filled to the brim with what you call midichlorians. This will give the Jedi an advantage as they are able to manipulate them, but it also makes you lot susceptible to hallucinations and will steadily push you into madness if we’re not careful,” She explains as she highlights certain areas and lines, pointing to them as she speaks. Anakin watches her with a lightness to his heart, feeling an adoring smile try to form on his face.

“These are fault lines and massive clusters of midichlorians, or what my people call isyn’s and gencoh’s. For those not force sensitive, you can only stay in them for thirty minutes maximum before they eat at your sanity, for the force sensitive, and hour at least, it depends on your sensitivity.” Swiping, she pulls up a display of the army’s armor and everyone could see the melancholy in her stature.

“This armor only has one weakness,” She tells them and points to the neck. “The neck joint on it is significantly weaker than the rest of the armor. One shot to the center and the armor will fall apart. This will come in handy when you face the first legion.”

“Why the first?” Rex asks and she jaw sets in place, hands clench, and with reluctance, she swipes to a picture of a bunch of teenagers in a line wearing white armor, and one wearing gold.

“Because they were all trained with me under Kane, the most ruthless military leader I’ve ever met. They know how to cut down ever race ever documented in a single strike, so the goal is, if I can’t convince them to turn on Mesq, to kill them before they can get in hand to hand range.” 

It was a dark declaration, as it was obvious she grew up with them, and to say that they may have to kill all of them obviously pained her.

“My question is, how do we know you won’t succumb to this madness and stay in control of this artifact?” Obi-Wan asks, unsure of everything. 

“I won’t, and you’ll have to trust me on that one,” She tells him quickly, “But with the artifact-”

Something in her seized up, and she suddenly loses her demeanor and avoids their eyes.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry,” She was lying, Anakin could tell, but he didn’t want to push just yet. Not now. 

Windu and Rex take over from there, explaining strategies and plans off attack, but Alinta wasn’t all there, and all the Jedi could sense it. Albeit hiding it well, he could see how unsure she was and off kilter, and it shocked him at how one question could hurt her like that.

Alinta had pulled Obi-Wan and Windu aside after the meeting while Anakin went to leave R2 in Padme’s room.

“Is there any sort of Force power you can use to fix my memory?” She asks quickly, hands antsy. The two give her concerned looks, arms crossing.

“And why do you want to know?” Obi-Wan asks her, noticing how she flinches at his volume. 

“I’m guessing it has to do with the relic,” Windu evaluates, keeping his volume low. 

She nods, fiddling with her hands while trying to keep eye contact.

“It can only be used with peace of mind but,” She takes a deep breath as her voice becomes shaken, “I’m far from it.” 

“Alinta, I’m sorry, but even if there was something we could do, it could damage your mind-”

“I don’t care,” She interrupts, hands shaking violently at this point. Sighing, Windu lets his arms drop. 

“Kenobi, talk her out of this. If she’s still certain, bring her up to the council chambers,” He orders and heads into the temple, leaving Obi-Wan and Alinta alone. Obi-Wan rests a hand on her shoulder, seeing the conflict in her eyes.

“You know we’re only hesitant about it because we’re worried,” He reminds her as they begin to walk inside. She nods, going back to messing with her hands. 

“I just can’t risk everyone dying because I can’t get my head out of my ass,” She confesses, making Obi-Wan struggle to reign in a chuckle.

“What?” She asks, a twinge of hurt entering her heart. 

“Ali, if your head was stuck up there, you most likely would’ve tried to take the planet by now or at the very least burned down the senate when they argued with you,” He observes, earning a punch in the shoulder. He laughs but then quiets down, giving her a side eye. 

“There really is nothing I can say to change your mind?” Obi-Wan asks, knowing she’s just going to shake her head. With a heavy sigh, he sends her a smile, hand resting on her shoulder.

“You’re as stubborn as the best of us,” He says with a bit of a laugh as they approach the chambers, “But at least let me call it off if it starts to get too much?” It was a simple request, and once Alinta could agree to. Albeit not talking much, the two always felt comfortable around each other, and Alinta always felt that if her father was still around, he would be just like Obi-Wan. 

Entering, she saw Ahsoka, Windu, and Yoda; Ahsoka standing near the door, Windu and Yoda sitting opposite each other.

“Go through with it, I presume? Yoda asks and hums when Obi-Wan nods. “Very well. Lay between us, you will,” The eldest orders Alinta, Obi-Wan going to the other side of the door. Windu looks at all of them, eyes sharp. 

“You will not speak a word of this to anyone.” Nodding, the two watch in anticipation as the Jedi’s hands raise over Alinta’s body. Her eyes flutter shut, and not long after, so do theirs.

Barely twenty minutes in, strain is already showing on their faces, and Ahsoka could pick out heavy footsteps coming toward them.

“I think he found out,” Ahsoka whispers to Obi-Wan, and immediately he tenses up.

“Is there anything Ahsoka and I can do to help?” He asks them, but Windu shakes his head.

“No. Too many people and her mind will shut down more than it already is,” He snaps, trying to keep collected.

Suddenly, all at once, Anakin bursts through the door, furious, Alinta starts to scream and thrash violently, and the two master Jedi have to reel back to keep from making anything worse. Startled, all Ahsoka and Obi-Wan can do is watch as Anakin runs to Alinta and holds her head in place as she slowly starts to calm down. When she lets out a shaky sigh, Anakin lets go and helps her up, fury showing in eyes.

“What were you trying to do?” He asks unusually calmly.

“She asked us to perform a memory rub,” Windu replies, standing up himself and folding his arms.

“I need to figure out why I can’t move on Anakin. I have to do this if the operation is going to work,” She says quietly, making Anakin huff. Rubbing his temples, he takes a deep breath, knowing now is not the time to get angry.

“Her mind’s too guarded for it to work right now,” Windu starts but Anakin shakes his head. 

“I can do it.” It was a simple response but confident, yet most of them were unsure. Erupting into argument, the bickering is only silenced when Yoda speaks up.

“Right young skywalker is. Best chance we have at doing this right I sense.” It made Anakin feel victorious, and while Alinta slowly went to lay back down, the thought of what could go wrong loomed over him.

Sitting above her head, Anakin rests his hands on either side of her head, and she seemed to relax a little more. He focuses on the energy floating around them and on the chaotic energy coming from her head. Melding it, he forms a current and feels her emotions start to seep into him.

Watching her eyes close, Anakin feels a heaviness on his own, and allows himself to be plunged into her memory.

_ Opening his eyes, Anakin finds himself in a tiny bedroom with tattered curtains and no color, but the reddish light told him he was on Pequirn, yet the lack of color and plushness told him otherwise. Looking at the corner, he saw a rundown bed with a small lump on it. About to approach it, the door opens and a very young looking man, probably not much older than Anakin, came in with a big smile.  _

_ He had the same dark skin and firey hair as all of these people, but his was long and in dreadlocks, and his eyes were a familiar color of pink and a familiar shape. His half smile was also familiar to him, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. He had on ripped clothes and looked dirty, but not malnourished, and when he came close to the bed, he passed right through Anakin. _

_ “Wakey wakey,” The man whispered in a foreign language, surprising Anakin that he could understand him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, and when the lump didn’t move, he sighed playfully and brought a hand up to the top, the lump giggled and threw off the covers, revealing a child no older than five. _

_ “Good morning Ali,” He cooes and it made Anakin feel stupid.  _

_ Of course it was Alinta, this was her memory. _

_ “Ma’s making breakfast and Pop is supposed to be over soon-” He tells her softly and with a squeal, she jumps out of bed and runs out the door, the man letting out a full laugh. _

_ Following the two, Anakin went through the small house into the kitchen to see a woman who looked like the slimmer (and taller) version of Alinta cooking. Unlike the man and the Alinta he knows now, she was all soft edges and kind looks, and the look she gave the two when they arrived was something Anakin wished he got. _

_ Realizing this wasn’t the memory he needed to be in, as an old man in rich looking clothes came through the door and young Alinta sprinted to him, Anakin focuses and then feels himself drop into blackness _

_ When he finally lands, he finds himself back at the kitchen, this time, Alinta is around 6, and a young Orionis is with her and her mother. The two were sobbing and Orionis was brewing tea on the stove, which was odd for a child that young. _

_ A knock at the door startles Anakin, and turning to look, he sees a woman in a drown cloak come in with a man not far behind. Taking off her hood, Anakin is startled to see Helia, looking the same, but the man wasn’t recognizable; strong cheekbones and jawline, neatly kept yet curly hair, all muscles, and a charming smile, yet his flesh was littered with scars and his eyes, fixated on Alinta, were empty. _

_ “I’m so sorry Cassi,” Helia says the moment the doors close and embraces the other woman. She chokes on a sob as Orionis takes her spot next to Alinta whose stopped crying and was just staring into the void. _

_ “I don’t know how I can take care of her,” The woman, Cassi, tells Helia, “The theatre doesn’t pay enough and with Kaqwe gone-” _

_ That’s why Alinta was so unsure about his name. _

_ “Why don’t you come live with Ori and I in the palace?” Helia interrupts, Cassi’s eyes widening, “I’ve been needing a good musician for a while, so why don’t you retake the family name?” The suggestion made Cassi sniffle, but with a smile she nods, and Orionis hops off the stool. _

_ “That sounds wonderful,” Cassi says and the women start to talk about it more. Anakin tunes them out and focuses on Alinta and the man. When the mothers and son leave, the man goes near Alinta, grabs her chin and forces her to look at him, her eyes wide in fear. _

_ “Now, why don’t you make things easier on your mother and just become my apprentice?” He snarls, fingernails digging in. Alinta opens her mouth to scream but is met with a backhand, knocking her off her chair and to the floor. _

_ “She won’t be around to keep you safe you bitch. I’ll make sure of it.” There was such animosity, that Anakin himself felt attacked, but once again, his gut said this wasn’t it, and with a focused mind, falls back into blackness. _

_ When he landed, Alinta was thirteen, and her mother was frail and sobbing. Her daughter was covered in bruises, bandages, and scrapes, and was still as stone. _

_ “I’m sorry,” Her mother sobs, begging for forgiveness, but all Alinta does is start cleaning up the broken furniture and pottery. It was heartbreaking to watch her so lifeless, but once again, his gut said it wasn’t it, and with a heavy heart, he falls. _

Alinta suddenly started thrashing, startling everyone. She was screaming, begging, scars started to materialize on her skin and her eyes were wide open, albeit absent from reality. 

“We have to stop this,” Ahsoka begs as cracks started forming in Alinta’s skin, gold oozing out as she begs for it to stop. Shaking his head, Windu clenches his hand into a fist to steady himself.

“We can’t. We have to trust that Skywalker knows what he’s doing.”

_ His next landing was greeted with screams, and when Anakin came too, he felt like throwing up everything he ate. _

_ Alinta was chained up, suspended almost, and it looked like her skin was melting. Her left eye was massive and there was a giant gash, and it occurred to him what this memory was. _

_ It was when she lost her eye. _

_ The man from the earlier memory was there, laughing away with a bloodied whip in his hand. _

_ “You see? Weaklings get a nice bucket of water,” He tells her and tosses the bucket by her feet at her. She screams again and Anakin was certain he saw a part of her cheek bone. _

_ “When you can make fire, I’ll let you go,” He snarls, cracking the whip and cutting her stomach deeply, ripping a hoarse cry from her throat as water leaked into it. He walked away, leaving the screaming girl tied up, melting and seizing. Anakin wanted to go to her and get her down, but he knew now wasn’t the time, as much as he wished it was. With a deep breath, he focuses, and falls. _

She stopped screaming and dropped suddenly, quivering and shaking, head limp and eyes staring into the void. The cracks sealed up, scars still present, but tears slowly and thickly started rolling down her cheeks. 

Turning their heads away, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan try to distract themselves from the sight.

_ Getting up, he wanted to scream.  _

_ Alinta, fifteen now, was limp, covered in blood, tears, and bruises, and was under the man who tortured her. She wasn’t the kid that had the shape of a brick anymore; her body was starting to gain curves, and obvious ones at that. Her pale eye relaxed and locked onto Anakin, but he knew she couldn’t see him, and even if she could, she wouldn’t know him. _

_ Looking around, he saw the blue man from the trafficking bust and couldn’t help but gag.  _

_ He was stroking something to the sight of Alinta, but thankfully Anakin couldn’t see it under his fat. _

_ That’s when the man suddenly slapped Alinta, bringing her back to consciousness.  _

_ “You we’re so much more fun when you begged,” He growled, hand wrapping around her throat.  _

_ “Please.” She gasped weakly, clawing at his arms. She looked weak, and Anakin had to force himself to watch. He needed to know so he didn’t bring this up to her again. _

_ “Why don’t you let me have my fun?” He mocks, “After all, I have to celebrate the death of that wrench somehow, and why not celebrate by wearing her precious ruby as a sleeve?” She was trying to take a sustaining breath, but he wouldn’t let up. He was laughing at her as she slowly loses consciousness, and before he could watch anymore, Anakin made himself fall. _

_ Waking again, Anakin realized this wasn’t more than two years ago, and Alinta was walking down empty halls at night in a nightgown with her saber in hand, scars on display, and looking distant. This time however, his gut told him now was the memory. _

_ Alinta suddenly freezes, hands shaking, and when Anakin looked behind him, he saw the man, covered in dirt with a massive cut on his neck. _

_ “You may have killed me physically,” He snarls, “But I will always remind you that you’re my greatest failure,” Then he takes off after Alinta, spurring her into a sprint. Anakin follows but startles when the man is suddenly infront of her with a cruel smile on his face. Backing up, Alinta bolts, heading straight to her room.  _

_ Anakin walks through the door as she bolts it shut and breaks into a sob, gripping her hair tightly as she twitches. He’s screaming at her from the other side of the door to let her in, that the door couldn’t protect her forever. _

_ “I can’t take it,” She cries over and over. Her eyes were wide and frantic and her nails were cutting deep into her skin. She collapses and wraps her arms around her knees, digging her fingers into her skin.  _

_ Alinta was begging for it to stop, screaming practically, and all Anakin wanted to do was cradle her and tell her it’ll be okay. _

_ Then, in the blink of an eye, she reached up into her sleeve and pulled out a knife, slashing her palm open in the process. Stumbling to her feet, Anakin can see another slash above her knee, and as if time slowed down, was about to slice her neck. The screaming stopped but he doesn’t think she noticed, but she was still begging for it to stop. _

_ Thinking fast, Anakin goes to grab her wrist and when he actually grabs it just as she’s about to plunge it, it shocks him, but not as much as her. _

_ “D-dad?” She stutters, tears spilling and hand opening, dropping the knife, “How?” _

_ Looking in the mirror behind her, Anakin realizes he took on the form of her dad, and it shattered him to see the heartbreak in her eyes. Thinking on the spot, Anakin gives her a crooked smile. _

_ “I couldn’t let my little ruby break, could I?” He tells her, and just as her knees buckle, he scoops her up, feeling cries wrack her body.  _

_ “It’s alright Ali,” He tries to reassure as he gently lays her in bed, pulling the covers up. _

_ “It isn’t,” She cries, hand going through her hair. “I’m a monster and I failed you and-” _

_ “No you didn’t,” Anakin interrupts, pushing the hair away from her face.  _

_ “You’re brave, smart, and caring,” Anakin tells her, turning off all the lights but the one next to her bed, “And you’ve been put in a bad situation.” Thinking about the laughs everyone has had since her escape with them, he realizes what he has to tell her. _

_ “I know that one day, you’re going to meet some people who treat you like I did,” He explains to her, “And you’re going to be scared of hurting them, but you’re not going to. They’re your friends Ali, and the best thing you can do is lean on them when you get scared.” He could see her nodding off as her tears slowed, and deciding she needed to hear this more than anything; _

_ “Your mother and I are so proud of you.” _

_ Then, he shatters the connection. _

Gaspin, Anakin felt sensation return to his body and felt uneasy at pretending to be Alinta’s father, but hoped it worked.

“Did it work?” Obi-Wan asks him immediately, worry written on his face.

“I’m not sure,” Anakin says before taking a deep breath to steady himself, “That took a lot out of us both, but it’ll take longer for her to recover.”

Alinta slowly started to twitch back in consciousness and Windu and Obi-Wan have to help her up with Anakin only being strong enough to carry himself. Ahsoka quickly rushes to his side, allowing him to use her as a crutch.

“As much as I think you two should rest before we leave, we don’t have the time. We need to get on the cruiser soon,” Windu tells them, Anakin nodding. 

“Let’s go,” Ahsoka tells Anakin as their teachers ahead of them speed up. 

“Master, I need to be honest,” Ahsoka informs him as they keep pace. Anakin’s eyebrows rose up as he opens his mind to his padawan’s opinion.

“I’m listening Snips.” The two start to enter the hanger when Ahsoka opens her mouth.

“Something’s not right with all this,” She tells him under her breath, “I’ve had this weird feeling the entire meeting and this entire plan is just not sitting right with me.” Knowing her intuition was never too far off the mark, Anakin nods and gives Ashoka a reassuring glance.

“If you know specifically why, let me know,” Anakin tells her in a tone that, to others, would sound dismissive, but to Ahsoka, she could hear he was taking her seriously. Nodding, she guides him up the ramp into the cruiser and to their quarters. 

When Ahsoka leaves him to rest, he notices a tuft of pink from under the covers, and pulling them down, he saw Alinta, curled up with faint gold tear stains on her cheeks. With a bittersweet smile, Anakin gets in beside her and wraps his arms around her, her unconscious mind turning her to face him and rest her hands on his chest. 

“I’m sorry I did that,” He whispers to her, “I’m sorry I became someone I wasn’t, not even remotely, and gave you a false reality.” He looked at her and noticed she was slowly becoming more peaceful in her sleep.

“But if it meant more nights like this, I would do it all again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a different draft of this chapter than includes smut so I may add it in at a later time.


	28. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, these are all Alinta’s.”

Alinta felt bad for leaving Anakin alone in bed, but she had to leave early so the cruiser wouldn’t be detected until the last second. She had left him a note and the crown she wore when they first met, just in case, but she shoved that thought to the back of her mind as she played with the chains on the choker she wore that was gifted in Helia’s last wishes.

It was a marital necklace, and one for someone of high status, like the General or Queen, and she knew Helia gifted it to her in particular in case she found her soulmate. Alinta had a feeling that Helia wanted another of her kind to be them, but that night at the ball told her otherwise, when her and Anakin danced and Obi-Wan spoke to her on the balcony.

Thinking of that night, she couldn’t help but think of everything that has happened in the past few months that led her to this very moment. Some, she wished she could change, others, she wished would stay engraved in her memory. Alinta knows she can’t have one without the other, but it was a mere thought, nothing more, nothing less.

Entering her home star system, her gut erupts into butterflies and she sets her ship on auto pilot while she changes into her stealths. They didn’t provide much in the way of defense, but it was a small price to pay in order to move faster and quieter. Although the material was snug, it was cut over essential joints: her hip flexors, knees, elbows, wait, shoulders, wrists, and ankles. The pieces were held together by a clear mesh that moved with her body and allowed her, if need be, to contort in any way possible. 

When the console beeps, she turns to see the fiery planet she once called home filling up her visor. Shortening her hair to no more than an afro, she quickly slides her weapons into her sheaths before sliding back into the pilot seat and taking control. Knuckles pale, Alinta guides the ship in a weaving pattern, hovering in some spots more than others, heading to a crater near the volcano hosting her home. 

As soon as she touches down, Alinta kills the engine, grabs a small bag behind her seat, and dashes out of the ship, hoping she can hide before scouts find it. Closing her eyes, she envisions the layout of the land from her many ventures to the land and once she sees her invisible path, her eyes snap open and she inhales, letting her feet carry her as if they were their own person.

The heat enveloping her was beyond welcomed after weeks of the cold cruiser and Senate. She could feel strength coursing through her as she started to see peaks of the palace over the side of the volcano. As the side of the mountain started to come closer, she could make out the small vent that she remembers crawling through as a kid. Although it was forced, it has come in handy knowing the vent layouts on more than one occasion. They help keep the air cycling so it always felt like there was a relaxing breeze.

Which made them perfect for crawling through.

Reaching the vent, Alinta quickly pulls a multipurpose tool from her bag and unlatches the vent. Once open, she puts the tool back, pushes the bag in first, and slides in after, pushing the bag ahead as she climbs through. Trying to recall the layout, Alinta listens to the rooms around the vents in case her or her ship has been discovered. Feeling a pull in her heart, Alinta follows it, knowing to trust her instincts in this situation. 

While following her gut, Alinta can’t help but think about what possibilities her life could’ve been if Meqs didn’t do what he did. Nothing significantly different, other than her family still being alive, and maybe possibly not being burdened by all that she has shoulder now.

The pull suddenly gets stronger, snapping her out of her thoughts, and she realizes she’s next to the only vent leading into the Heart. Placing her hand on the latch, she unlocks it, as all the ways in and out are operated the same way. Pushing it open, Alinta pulls herself out and notices it hasn’t changed, giving her hope. She grabs her bag from out of the vent, pulls out a modified communicator, and quickly sends a typed out code, making sure its encrypted before she puts it back in her bag and looks around to read all the inscriptions.

Thinking of her commandments, Alinta sighs, heading to the space in front of the ruby and dropping her bag. Going to kneel, Alinta hesitates, knowing what she needs to do, but not wanting to do it. She knows that the relic hasn’t shown itself because shes attached but she doesn’t want to let go. Making a quick decision, she pulls out the communicator and sends a comm to Anakin specifically.

I love you.

Shoving it back her bag, she closes her eyes and invisions everyone she’s ever loved or cared about.

Her mother and father in their small kitchen making dinner on her birthday.

Helia and Orionis, Hyuk, and their friends spending the night with her after a nightmare.

Elanor before they truly understood what was destined for them.

Ahsoka letting her dress be chosen for her.

Obi-Wan speaking to her on the balcony.

And the one memory running on repeat in her mind, making her heart swell; her and Anakin on the night of her ‘coronation’ and the morning after. The calloused hands, the soft lips, all of it.

With a tear, Alinta forced them into blackness, to be locked away and lost. As she hides them away, she allows herself to revert, to show her scars and marks, and to shows her true self. She thinks back to Kane’s teachings, to his forcefulness and no emotions, to being sharper than any knife she could ever wish to wield. She felt a familiar yet strange heat envelope her as her skin tingles and the room rattled. With a final goodbye to what she once loved, Alinta committed herself to her people and embraced the feeling, letting it overcome her.

The First Regiment missed Alinta. She was their sister, and although she’d make them spar till they dropped, she never asked more than what she knew they could do. She took care of them, treasured them, and made sure their lives were good. 

But she was gone, and Mesq was working them to the bone. Their bodies can’t keep up with the recovery rate they need and its starting to wear at their overall health. 

“I miss Alinta,” One of their newest recruits finally says. 

None of them have had the guts to say it in fear of Mesq, so for someone to finally break the stigma, it was a relief.

“Me too,” A captain chimed in, and soon the entire regiment was talking about their favorite memories of Alinta.

“Will she come back?” Someone asks, silencing them all, before someone speaks up.

“I know she will. She’s are friend, and she’s probably making sure she can take on Mesq and be certain she can win,” He says, fiddling with a band around his neck. He stares at the door leading to the Heart corridor. The First’s main job was to guard the chamber and make sure no one could get in or out, so they rarely have anything to do.

That is until tonight, when someone screams from inside the chamber.

“Get up get going!” The man with the band says as everyone gets going, sliding armor on as him and the other captains run out to open the door. With a grunt, the captains unlock the door only to be assaulted by smoke, sending them into a coughing fit. When it finally starts clear, the entire First was at the ready, anxious at what was ahead.

That’s when a fiery glow starts to become visible and an immense heat wave shakes them. Squinting, the soldiers bunker down as the glow becomes brighter with gold and white finally becoming noticeable.

It’s when the smoke finally clears that they realize who is there, and their weapons clank to the floor.

“Hyuk. Long Time no see.”

Anakin was worried. They were about to drop and haven’t received anymore comms from Alinta. The last one to be sent was her comm to Anakin, which he kept to himself. It was making him start to think she got caught. So far they know that Alinta made it to the chamber, and if the first was on their side, they’d be wearing white.

Then, just as the gunship started to move, Ahsoka gets the comm.

“They’ve been smoked out!” She sends out to the other gunships, lightening Anakin’s heart, but only by a little. The ships rattle as they head to the meet point, everyone’s hearts in their throats. When the ships finally give a last rattle when they hover, the doors slide open to reveal an already active battle ground.

And they were winning.

Bodies with black and red armor litter the floor, but there was no sign of white until their ships got jumped, and three people in white suddenly appear behind them, cutting them down and saving the gunships from damage.

“General Skywalker, General Kenobi,” One of them greets, “General Jara told me you’d be here soon. We don’t have much time,” He gestures for them to follow as he runs back into the fray.

“Where is she?” Obi-Wan asks as they continue towards the palace.

“I don’t know,” The man admits, sliding under some gunfire while the Jedi deflect it. “Last I saw her she was heading to the throne room.”

“We need to start heading there,” Ahsoka tells them right before something slams into the ground in front of them. Stopping them in their tracks, they notice someone rising in the dust, but immediately knew it wasn’t Alinta.

“Well well, the wretch brought friends,” A demonic voice teases and as the dust clears, Anakin knew who it was.

“So you’re Mesq, pleasure to finally meet you,” Obi-Wan says sarcastically, beating Anakin to the punch.

“Oh no General Kenobi,” Mesq says lightly, eyes blood red and hair dark in color. He had blood oozing from his bloodshot eyes and mouth, the cracks in his skin not having the same elegance Alinta or Helia had. The demonic eyes narrow as he focuses on them.

“The pleasure is all mine,” He snarls, but before he can lunge, something collides with him, sending him flying into the ground, bringing up another round of dust. This time, they could see the fiery glow and the familiar tall, confident stance of the warrior they know.

“Seriously, this is a revolution, not a movie. Stop with the dramatic entrances,” Obi-Wan complains as the dust clears to show Alinta standing tall and proud, watching as Mesq quickly returns.

There was something different however; she seemed brighter color wise, and along with the pink marks on her skin, she had a series of white marks, mainly on her face, hands, and chest, and her eyes were a rich gold. Her scars were on full display and she was now in sleek white armor, looking similar to that of the Jedi’s robes, but still obviously being metal.

“Get everyone out of here,” Alinta orders, not meeting their eyes as she focuses on the closer coming threat.

“What? We just got here, and instead of giving us a report, you order us around-” Alinta’s side glare was enough to shut Anakin up, and it was enough to tell him she wasn’t herself. 

“We could have more casualties if you don’t move everyone out of here,” She snaps, and finally completely breaks her gaze to turn to him, and he could see just how empty her eyes are now, even her damaged one.

“I am ordering you around General because this is not your battle. This is mine, on my planet, involving my people, so you need to listen to me or you’re putting more lives on the line than needed.” She was snarling and this point, and it took both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to keep him from throwing it right back at her. Relationship be damned, he doesn’t let anyone talk to him like that.

“Yes ma’am,” He snaps back at her and with a huff gesture to his men to follow him as they retreat to a safer position. Once she was out of earshot, Anakin spoke up.

“Something isn’t right,” He tells them.

“And Grievous has four arms,” Obi-Wan remarks, earning a small snicker from Ahsoka. “But with all obvious facts stated, there’s nothing we can really do except help her men hold the line and evacuate any civilians if needed,” He explains, finally getting serious. A solid crash is heard from behind them and when they turn to look, they see Alinta and Mesq clashing blades that seem to be made of bright hot flames. Once the blades start slipping, the three motion for their men to get a move on, not sure what may result. When they were all clear, they ran for the expanse behind the main battle field, Alinta’s troops following them in and drawing in the rest of Mesq’s forces.

“So what's the plan? Because from the looks of it our original plan is useless right now,” Ahsoka asks as she readies herself for an onslaught. The captain from earlier joins them, brandishing a very painful looking weapon that could only be described as a machete with teeth.

“We either kill everyone or Alinta kills Mesq,” He tells them and the other two options stay in the air as they try to fight off the other parts of the army. Soon though, they noticed the army going back to the volcano and the rest of Alinta’s forces coming towards them.

“So here’s the new plan,” The captain says as they watch two plumes of dust rocketing towards the palace. “One of you go help Alinta, the rest of us have to start evacuating the civilians.” Before anyone can speak up, Anakin's already going.

“Where are you going Anakin?” Obi-Wan calls after him.

“If anyone knows how Alinta thinks, it’s me,” He calls back, keeping an eye on the plumes as he runs. 

He knows that this is a one shot kind of deal, and he could ruin it just by being the one to go help her.

Alinta was having an out of body experience.

She knew that by giving up attachments, she would be able to fully embrace her training and allow Neqs to fight this battle through her, but it felt like her soul and Neqs’ were pushing each other out, and it was hindering her. She didn’t know how to fix it, nor did she have the time to figure it out, because Mesq was going to the palace and was going to slaughter everyone on the volcano side.

Gritting her teeth, Alinta pushed harder, feeling herself flying through the air on the heat from the ground. Finally, she manages to catch up to him and they crash into the base of the volcano, a loud cry ripping itself from her opponent's throat.

“For once I’m better than you at something,” Meqs teases, attempting to slash at Alinta with a knife, but missing her face by a mile. “I’ve fully accepted Tefit into my body, and you’re still struggling with Neqs-” A strong punch to the gut shuts him up, blood spurting from his mouth before she flings him over her shoulder and into the ground. Her relic was searing her hand yet it wasn’t painful. It was a welcomed heat and she found comfort in it. Tightening her grip, she starts to lunge but gets sight of the familiar dark robes of a Jedi approaching her. The hesitation allows Mesq to swipe again, this time he lands a deep cut on her already damaged eye. Swallowing a scream, Alinta crumbles trying to regain her breath before she suddenly felt something pressing on her and a loud crash. 

Looking, she sees Mesq being pressed against the mountain side and Anakin concentrating. Seeing him there breaks down the last bit of her focus and she feels Neqs leaving her body, allowing her to enter.

“What are you doing?” She screams, not realizing how frustrated and hurt she was that once again, Anakin was coming to her rescue.

“I’m here to help, whether you like it or not,” Anakin tells her and looks down and notices the gash over her eye. With a growl, he looks back over at Mesq who was cackling against the wall.

“Without fail, you always need a big strong man to help you Alinta. You can never do anything on your own,” He mocks, staring them down. Taking a deep breath, Alinta staggers back to feet against the weight of Anakin’s concentration.

“I need to end this Anakin,” She tells him, trying to start letting him go again. The relic starts to burn brighter and she could feel Neqs pushing, suctioning the energy from her to try and get back in.

“Yeah and you will, just with my help-” He starts walking to her but she steps back, shaking her head.

“Why aren’t you understanding that I don’t need help?” She asks, feeling the flames from the relic slowly start to engulf her hands and her voice going monotone. “I needed to move on from you, to separate my emotions from myself to even touch the relic. I can’t have you ruin everything just because you want to help.” 

Visibly, Anakin looked like he was about to yell, like he could kill someone at that very moment, but then he just looked away. 

“Was it all for nothing?” He asked as his hold on Mesq started to crumble. Alinta felt Neqs entering and she knew if she didn’t get him away, he could get seriously injured.

“No,” She admitted, “It was all worth it, but right now, there’s more at stake than just a few great moments.” When Anakin didn’t say anything, she was worried, but shoved it to the side.

“You need to get out of here. Get you and your men off the planet and leave.” The orders were crisp and clear as the flames slithered up to her shoulder.

“She’s right little Jedi,” Mesq hisses, “If you want to see the light of day again, I suggest you leave-” “You stay out of this.” Alinta’s voice was cold to Mesq and the bite to her voice reminded Anakin just how impossible all of this would be.

Alinta has to rule a planet, Anakin has to fight a galactic war. They’re both not allowed relationships, and right now, Alinta has to kill someone to save her people, and Anakin’s hindering her.

“Send a comm when this is all over,” Anakin tells her quietly before taking off, releasing his hold on Mesq. As soon as he does, he looks over his shoulder to see them both become engulfed in flames and lunge at each other. He’s knocked over briefly by the shock wave that blooms from the collision and realizes why they need them off the planet.

Raising his wrist to his mouth, he sends a comm to Obi-Wan and Rex, letting them know it’s time to go.

When the gunships start raising up, they see the extent of the damage; craters and smoke everywhere, vegetation on fire, bodies littering the ground, and the glint of two beings dashing around and colliding their weapons.

“One of them is bound to tire soon,” Obi-Wan says to himself, watching them as intently as Anakin. 

“But is it me, or are they getting brighter?” Ahsoka asks, and now that she points it out, Anakin can see what she’s talking about, and he realizes he’s seen this before. He saw it when he had his weird dream.

“We need to get higher, now,” Anakin tells them just as the light turns into a ball and engulfs the two fighters on the ground and a visible shockwave starts coming towards them as they ascend. Just as the doors close, the gunship barely gets high enough to avoid it, and they head back to the cruiser.

“What now? Nothing went to plan, so what can we do?” Rex asks them quietly, clearly wishing they could’ve done more.

“I can always go back-” 

“No, if Alinta told us to stay away, it’s for a reason.” It was firm, and Anakin knew why. Obi-Wan had to be the sturdy one out of the both of them to keep Anakin from doing something stupid and dragging them all with him.

Gritting his teeth, Anakin nods, keeping his mouth shut to stop himself from making things worse.

Alinta was glad they were gone. She didn’t have to hold back, and she could fully let them go. 

Mesq was deteriorating. His body wasn’t able to handle the stress of Tefit’s soul and it was eating away at his being. Skin was flaking off, blood was clotting, horns were cracking, and who knows what was happening to his brain at this point. Alinta knew that if she wasn’t careful, she’d end up in the same state, but she feels that Neqs and her were in harmony. The training, the torture, it was, inevitably, for her to withstand this.

It doesn’t stop Kane from coming back however. Although not literally, Kane was back, living through Alinta’s fighting; the agility in her limbs, the logic behind every blow, and the calculated coldness of her psychological torture on him. She tortured him by keeping him at weapons length, never letting him get closer, and not letting him even graze her.

She was trained for this, he wasn’t.

He was cursing, snarling, feral even, and all Alinta could do was laugh. The man who ruined her life, couldn’t even lay a finger on her. 

That’s when she remembered she has an advantage.

Let me show you how to do it properly, a voice in her head whispered. It was soft, feminine, and filled with trust and understanding, and before she could process who it was, the familiar spark of fire hit her hand before blooming in a way it’s never done before. It felt natural, not forced, and it didn’t feel like it was sapping her energy.

Thinning the flame into a whip, Alinta snaps her wrist, sending the whip out flying and wrapping around Mesq’s wrist, making him drop his relic.

“Let me go wretch!” He screeches, blood spewing out of his mouth. The sight of it made Alinta hyper aware of her own wounds including her long gone eye, and her body’s overexertion, and it told her if she didn’t end it now, she never would.

I can take it from here, the voice whispered again, compelling Alinta to touch her relic to Mesq’s chest, which ripped a roar from his throat as white lines sprouted from the contact point. Slowly, his roar turns more distorted as the lines spread and glow, and Alinta could feel her energy draining as it grows. 

“You will always be the true monster Alinta,” He spits as the veins grow into his neck, but his accusation doesn’t phase her.

“I have come to terms with that years ago Mesq,” She tells him emotionlessly, but quickly, her eye narrows and she tightens the whip's grip on his wrist, burning and engraving into his flesh.

“But I’ve also come to terms that those that cross me are the only ones to fall prey to that monster.” With a yank, she pulls his arm out of the socket, the skin tearing slightly and his scream echoing into the barren field.

“Oh no, looks like I didn’t yank hard enough,” She mocks, keeping the arm holding the relic stone still as she gives his arm another yank, this time pulling the arm clean from his body entirely. Mesq crumbles, body going into shock as the white reaches his eyes and, for lack of better words, starts to break him apart.

With her body going numb, Alinta watches indifferently as everything ends almost as quickly as it started, with a blinding light engulfing her before she succumbs to the numbness and ache, and it all goes pitch black.

  
  
  


It had been days since they retreated from Pequirn and they haven’t heard back from Alinta, or anyone for that matter. 

Anakin had been spending a majority of his time in Alinta’s former room, hoping for something to just fall in his lap that she was okay, but nothing ever did.

He looked through her compositions, holograms, and it only served as a reminder that nothing good ever lasts. 

Anakin would have to clean out the room before the droids do to save some of her more precious things, but he didn’t know where he could store them. He was supposed to be a monk of sorts, which meant no materialistic items, so he couldn’t store them in his room at the Jedi Temple. He didn’t know when Padme would get back to ask her-

Padme. Crap.

He didn’t know how he was supposed to tell Padme that Alinta didn’t come back and they don’t know where she is if she’s even alive still.

With a groan, Anakin decides to go back to the Temple, see if he can get their permission first before he goes out looking for her. 

Walking in, Anakin notices the Temple is sparse save for some clerks who manage the archive. It was odd considering you could usually hear the younglings while they’re training. Heading to the Council Chambers, Anakin notices almost everyone was present as he steps foot, and that there was a small bundle in the center, typically where someone would stand.

“Good timing Skywalker,” Windu greets, and the first thing he notices is Obi-Wan’s grim face. “We need you to identify a few items,” Windu continues and gestures to the bundle. Cautiously, Anakin goes towards it, forgetting why he was even there in the first place.

“As the person who knew her best, we believe you’ll be able to decide if these were hers or not,” The Jedi Master continues as Anakin continues to unwrap the bundle, but he nearly drops it when he sees the first item.

“Is this some sort of sick joke?” Anakin asks them, regaining his composure, but their faces said it all.

“Sadly, no. This came directly from a Pequirnian ship this morning on my way back from Hoth,” Plo-Kloon tells him as Anakin looks at all three items before him.

The first one was a saber, one he was not familiar with, but after igniting it, he recognized it as the purple saber that Alinta used. It was slightly redder than before, but it could’ve been his imagination since there is no red girl to contrast it to. The hilt had dried streams of gold, telling him she’d been bleeding quite a bit.

The second item was a decorated horn, and once again, he knew it was hers just from how it was shaped. No two of her kind hand the same horns, so it was impossible for it to be anyone elses. The base, although sanded and cleaned with obvious care, still looked like it’d been forcibly removed.

Then there was the item he nearly threw up at. 

In a clear case, was Alinta’s damaged eye. It had a diagonal dark discolored line from where Mesq had cut her, but other than that, it was like Anakin remembered, minus the rest of it’s owner.

Taking a breath, Anakin stood back up and wrapped it all back up, except for the saber, and tried his best to stay calm.

“Yes, these are all Alinta’s,” He confirms before passing the saber to Windu. “I will be giving these to who she designated as next of kin,” Anakin told them briefly but their puzzled look about the saber reminded him they didn’t know her like he did. No one left alive did.

“She didn’t feel she was worthy of one, and was meaning to give it to you, Master Windu, once Pequirn was taken back,” He explains but Windu shakes his head.

“Give it to her next of kin. It is part of her legacy.” Anakin nods before leaving, on a quest to find a casket substitute to lay her to rest with her family.

Anakin felt numb, holding the bundle in his hand as he walked back to her room before someone randomly pulled him aside. About to attack, Anakin sees the familiar red skin of someone from Pequirn and relaxes.

“I apologize for the startle, but Her Majesty specified for you and you only to receive this once the battle was over,” They whisper, handing Anakin an envelope before disappearing. Opening it, Anakin was glad to see her familiar spidery handwriting.

_Anakin,_

_I apologize for not saying this before, but I needed to make sure you believed me._

_In order to wield the relic safely, I need to let go of all desires and relations, and as a result, I had to let you go. Whether I’m alive or dead when you get this, please let me go as well, for your own good. Good things never last, and despite everything, I’m glad we had time together, but now it is time for us to part._

_Pequirn will still be holding up it’s side of the deal for the support the Republic has given, and although you are Jedi, I have nominated you and Senators Amidala and Organa as the Republic’s representatives._

_I love you Anakin. I never said it before, and that comm didn’t do it justice, but I love you._

_I’m sorry._

_He was upset that all he got was a letter, but he realized why. It was his, and no one else's. No one could hack it, no one could intercept it, and no one would know unless he had the paper sticking out of his pocket._

_Looking at the letter and the bundle, Anakin decides it’s time to go back to Tatooine for a quick pitstop_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support in this story!


	29. Weeks Burning In Fire Excerpt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A selection from a chapter of the sequel, Weeks Burning In Fire [PUBLISHED]

It was still odd to him to see Padme hanging off Bail Organa’s arm in a more than friendly way, despite them being together for months now, and Anakin and Padme separated even longer ago. He’s pretty sure it’s because for as long as he can remember, it’s always been him, Padme, Obi-Wan, and as of over a year ago, Ahsoka. Throw in Bail Organa and it offsets Anakin’s already fragile mindset.

They were all in the ballroom waiting for the gala to officially start. It was all black marble beautifully decorated with gold and ruby ribbons, tablecloths, chair covers, balloons, and even the food and flowers were the same colors. There was a small orchestra in a pit under an arch wearing black robes and dresses with red and gold sashes and the wait staff were in similar attire. All in all, it was thought through, and it reminded Anakin just how amazing the parties were on this planet.

Finally, the Prince Consort appears at the top of the stairs leading down into the room and Anakin couldn’t help but smile.

“Hello everyone! Thank you for arriving on such a short notice,” Hyuk greets with a smile evident in his voice. His eyes sparkled as he spoke to the crowd and drove a sense of merry into them.

“Today is the first time in a while we’re having a birthday gala in honor of our General, or in this case, Apprentice General, and sadly, he is caught up with our amazing queen because he decided not to do his homework.” The crowd laughs and Anakin can’t help but snicker, thinking of his Padawan. “You all laugh but it’s true. I should know, I teach the kid.

Anyway, at their request, I would like to invite everyone to the dance floor as our lovely staff brings around bites to eat.” With a chorus of cheers, the orchestra starts playing a happy little jig as party goers begin to partner up and dance. It also gives Anakin the opportunity to stand back and analyze the demographics.

Most of the guests here are from planets with high temperatures, which makes sense, but he notices that none of them are from Sepratist affiliated planets. It was strange because Hyuk told them they had guests from a Sith allied planet, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

“Master Jedi,” Someone says from beside him, making him jump, “Why aren’t you dancing with the rest of them?”

He turns to see Hyuk beside him wearing black robes with a gold flower crown. His face was obviously painted and covered in glitter, but it made him look even happier.

“I apologize, Your Highness, I’m not really in a dancing mood.” Hyuk’s smile falters slightly but he doesn’t recover fast enough for Anakin to not pick it up.

“That’s understandable,” He says softly, “If it weren’t for the fact that the kid’s been looking forward to this, I would be moping in a corner just like you.”

“Should I take that as an insult or something else?”

“Take it as you want, doesn’t change it’s original meaning.” The two laugh as they watch everyone dance and eat, not wanting to mingle just yet.

That is until a guard comes and whispers something in his ear.

“I must depart, Master Jedi, but I do hope you enjoy something about this night,” He says with a teasing tone to his voice confusing Anakin as he slips into the shadows.

Brushing his words off as a joke, he continues to watch everyone and categorize them while also keeping an eye on the two he traveled with. He didn’t want to be here any longer than necessary, but as long as Padme and Bail were here, he would have to stay to keep tabs on them. It was annoying, but he did feel better knowing he could protect them.

Suddenly, the orchestra quiets and Hyuk is back at the top of the staircase.

“Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently. I would like to announce the arrival of the guest of honor, Apprentice Weyak Intom!” The cheers were deafening as their guard from earlier steps out in heavily embroidered black robes. His hair was dreaded and embellished with white gold and the makeup on his eyes gave him a severe yet open look. The marks he’s come to associate with these people were on full display and it made him look stronger and more confident than the scrawny kid he was before.

But now he realized they’ll be able to finally find out who the ruling monarch is and figure out if they’re a threat or not. With anxiety rippling through him, Anakin watches intently as the cheers die down when Weyak takes his stance on the opposite side of the entryway and Hyuk tries to get the crowd's attention again.


End file.
